Stronger
by Fairia13
Summary: Simply put: A continuation of the Inuyasha series set ten years ahead focusing on Sesshomaru and Rin's budding relationship and what they must face together. COMPLETE
1. Uninvited

**Disclaimer:** All I own right now is a massive headache. You want it?

**Thanks:** To Fate (or YoukaiFate) for booting my rear into gear and "convincing" coughthreateningcough me to post this fic. She also beta'ed it, correcting my umpteen spelling errors, and has _liberally_ peppered her influences throughout the fic.

**A/N: **To be on the safe side, this chapter contains adult content. If you _really_ want to see adult content, go to ?no25201 and click on "Stronger." Also posted there is my one-shot "Interlude" as well as a link to my livejournal account (in case you want to know what lunitic produces this... and what unspeakable evil has been unleashed upon the unsuspecting IY fandom), and how to contact me.

Anyway, like I said, to be safe about all of this.. This is rated **R** for a reason, begining now. If you're underage **donna read it.** You have been warned.

_Chapter One: Uninvited_

Day by day, month by month, and year by year, he had watched her grow. A small, fearless child with tiny, sturdy limbs into a woman full of spirit and grace. Even now he stood, off in the distance, watching her. She stood with all the grace and inner fire of a demoness of the High Court, this little human. Smooth brown limbs cradled the bow like a lover, wielded it like a master. Head up, back straight, she drew the string back, notching the white-fletched arrow in one smooth motion. A small smirk graced her lips and, eyes never leaving her intended target, she let the arrow fly, only the slight _twaang_ of the string indicating any movement on her part.

With a small sigh, her brow unfurrowed, and some of the tension seeped out of her lithe frame. Walking down the field, she wrenched the arrow from the straw target, her manner preoccupied. Twirling the arrow distractedly between her fingers, she turned and disappeared into the dojo, never noticing his presence on the outskirts of the field, hidden in the shadows. Appearing moments later, she now held a katana, and a kodachi sheathed at her hip, dragging a warrior behind her.

"Oh, come on now, Atoki! I just want a _little_ practice."

"Ano..Lady Rin..." The demon stuttered, blushing furiously.

The shadow at the edge of the training field cocked a brow, taking in the demons accelerated heart rate, the hue of his skin, and the very faint scent of his arousal. Atoki was one of his best guards, steadfast and loyal, ruthless enough to take into the heat of battle, and well-mannered enough to accompany one to a High Court gathering.

The warrior in question had quite a reputation, hindered not at all by his handsome face, with demonesses of every caliber. His quick wit and silver tongue had won him many mating offers, from ladies of all stations, as well as many job offers, ranging from personal guard, to assassin, to diplomat. He had refused all of them...and now the warrior standing in the shadows had a fairly good idea why.

Rin turned, putting on her best pleading face, one that had yet to fail in getting her what she wanted.

"Please Atoki-kun? I've been restless lately, and Sesshomaru-sama won't spar with me." Her eyes took on a deceptively innocent gleam. "And since you're the best fighter here next to Sesshomaru-sama, I thought you could take some time out for a relaxing game. I know how hard you work, both yourself and your troops." She added sweetly.

Atoki blushed a bit more, looking pleased that she'd paid enough attention to notice. "O-of course, Lady Rin, I would be happy to spar with you for a small while."

Rin pouted, looking a bit miffed. "Atoki-kun, how many time have I asked you not to call me 'Lady?'" Her tone took on a faintly self-derisive air. "I am no lady, merely Lord Sesshomaru-sama's ward."

"You're no mere _ward_ Lady," Atoki said lowly, a trace of anger coloring his tone. "Who in blazes gave you _that_ idea?" Drawing his sword, he faced Rin.

Rin stuck her tongue out, drawing her word as well. "Jaken, of course. He's been telling me for years exactly what I am." Making a face, she raised her katana above her head and sliced slowly downward, giving Atoki ample time to duck or counter.

"Jaken," Atoki growled, blocking Rin's swing and countering deftly. "Is a slimy little toad who doesn't have any room to talk."

"Hmm..."

And with that last, distracted noise, Rin attacked, launching into a flurry of strike and parries with all the grace of a warrior of God. The figure in the shadows, still frowning over their disturbing conversation, could do naught else but admire the picture they made in the glow of the afternoon sun, the young, vibrant girl with all the power afforded youth clashing with the dark beauty of a demon accustomed to the gory brutality of war.

Swinging, ducking, parrying, she vented all her frustrations and restlessness until Atoki called a halt.

"Rin," He said gently, "you've had enough."

Panting heavily, Rin didn't bother to try to refute the statement. Allowing Atoki to take her arm, he gently led her to the gardens, and left her on a bench, returning moments later with drinks for both of them. Sitting next to her, he leaned back and closed his eyes, trying to look relaxed, neither of them noticing the figure residing in the trees across the field, taking in every word they said.

"Now Rin, what is wrong?"

Rin flushed. "It's nothing Atoki."

Cracking an eye, Atoki studied her out of a silted eye, watching the way her hair shone, igniting in the late afternoon light, studying the delicate flush of her skin, noticing how slender fingers clutched at the earthenware cup held prisoner in her lap. Long black lashes fanned against her skin as she stared at the water in her cup, steadily refusing to meet his gaze.

"Rin," he said quietly.

Rin flushed a deeper red. "It's truly a trivial matter."

"Rin-chan..." He looked at her expectantly. "Do you honestly believe that after spending the day at the dojo, trouncing my warriors, pummeling training bags and shooting the archery targets to swiss cheese, I'll just let you brush me off?"

"Oh.." Rin murmured, "saw all of that, did you? Don't you have better things to do then watch me all day?"

"Mmm..." Atoki said noncommittally. In truth, he had far more important things to do then watch as one upset human vent her frustrations on his recruits - however badly the new recruits needed the humbling experience of being beaten by a human girl who easily possessed more skill in a single hand then they could muster in their whole beings. He should have been doing any number of the tasks which required his attentions, but Rin...drew him. Just as she had always drawn him, ever since she had been a child, and Lord Sesshomaru had brought her to him and instructed him to train her to defend herself.

Though he had meant only for her to be able to defend herself until he could arrive, neither of them had expected the way the small girl-child, so enamored with her daisy chains and friend Ah Un, took to weaponry, much as a duckling to water, quickly learning everything the dojo had to offer. Eventually she had become a solid fixture in the dojo, and Atoki had the pleasure of watching her develop, going from a sturdy little girl who had constantly clung to his hakama, pleading for his attentions, to a gangly adolescent who had held the promise for great beauty, to watching her mature into the woman she was now. Spirited, skilled in weapons of all kinds as well as book learning and diplomatic skills, with an inner fire that granted her more beauty than any demoness of the High Courts, she was truly a sight to behold.

Only, somewhere along the years, she had turned from an adorable child to a charming adolescent to a good friend to... _'A good friend.'_ Atoki thought with a small sigh, _'And that's all...'_Of course, that was for the best. Rin would always see him as her best friend, not a potential mate.

"I guess not." Rin said, interrupting his reverie. "It's just...Sesshomaru-sama won't spar with me anymore."

Atoki frowned. "He's very busy Rin. You know this."

"Of course I do! It's just...we used to go on border patrols together, and he would take meals with me, and spend time with me. He would sit in the library and let me read to him, or I would pen out some of his correspondences for him. Now... He won't take me anywhere, or allow me to go places with him, and he doesn't spend any time with me." Rin cringed at how forlorn and pitiful she sounded.

Atoki's brow furrowed as he recalled the way Sesshomaru had always seemed to have Rin close to him in years past. Thinking back, he realized that he had not seen them in one another's presence in some time.

"I'm sure there's a reason Rin." Atoki temporized. "Maybe he doesn't take you with him on patrols because it is unfit for a lady such as yourself to be with a male, unchaperoned, for such a great amount of time."

"But he always took me with him before! It was indecent then, and he still took me with him! It's just been these last few years that he hasn't taken me. And he would still spar with me, or take some leisure time with me. What made him stop now?" Tears coursed silently down her cheeks.

"I don't know Rin-chan." Atoki soothed, disturbed by her tears. Rin may have been sweet and emotional, but she didn't cry unless something had truly upset her. Silently, he leaned over and gathered her into his arms, placing her on his lap and cuddling her close, unable to stop himself from nuzzling his nose into her hair, inhaling her sweet scent. Twisting in his lap, Rin buried her face in his shoulder and sobbed.

In the shadows, the figure watching them narrowed his eyes as jealousy spiked through his frame. It should have been _him_ that Rin turned to, _him_ that comforted her tears, and _him_ that got to hold her close, taking in the sweet scent of her.

"I'm sorry for bawling all over you like that, Atoki-kun." Rin said as soon as she was able, shifting a bit to look him in the eyes.

"Rin," Atoki said gently, "you are my friend. You needn't be sorry for showing me how upset you were. It...honors me that you trust me that much."

Large cinnamon eyes stared up into his own pale blue ones, lashes still spiked from her tears. Dainty shoulder attached to slender arms were still gently looped around his neck, equally slender fingers brushing the back of his collar. Frowning faintly, he shifted her backwards, a little further off of his lap, hoping she wouldn't notice his state of distress.

"Rin." He said, not giving her a chance to respond to his earlier statement. "Why don't you go bathe and we'll take dinner in an hour."

Rin's eyes sparkled happily at the "we'll" in his statement. "You mean you'll eat with me tonight?"

"Hai." Atoki answered, smiling a bit at her obvious pleasure. "Meet me in the dining room."

"No, meet _me_ in the kitchen."

"Kitchen?" Atoki asked, a faint frown of confusion marring his otherwise smooth brow. "Why the kitchen?"

Rin made a face. "The dining room is so _formal._ It's distressing. The kitchen is much more open and friendly."

Atoki chuckled. Or course Rin, being the person that she was would want to be around people, even if they were servants who she was supposed to ignore. _'No, Rin's not one to ignore anybody.' _Atoki thought fondly.

"Fine Rin-chan, I will meet you in the kitchens."

With a delighted squeak, Rin leapt up and raced towards the main house to gather a fresh kimono and head to the hot springs.

Atoki leaned back on he bench, once more closing his eyes and trying to calm his raging blood, wondering how one human girl could be so innocently provocative, and never have a clue what she was doing. '_I pity the man or demon who takes her as his mate.'_ He thought wryly. _'As soon as she realizes her powers, they're going to have a hell of a wildcat on their hands...' _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shedding her sweaty hakama and hoari, Rin eased into the warmth of the spring, sighing as the intense heat loosened her muscles. Happily she stretched her arms above her head, reveling in the complete control she had over her muscles as they stretched and flexed beneath her skin. Looking down, she studied her body beneath the water. Her skin was unfashionably tanned from all her forays outside, and from training under the sun's intense heat. A true Lady did not engage in such activities, instead remaining inside and sewing tapestry or entertaining her husband's guests. When she did venture out of doors, she was always protected by an umbrella or parasol, shielding her fair skin from the sun's harsh rays.

The image of a warrior trying to fight while holding a parasol popped into Rin's head completely unbidden, causing her to snort in laughter.

Continuing her perusal, Rin studied her breasts objectively, taking in their pale gold color, the way small, dusky nipples bobbed contentedly on the water's surface. Rin frowned, afraid they may have gotten larger again. It wouldn't do to have her breasts getting in her way when she fought, and she desperately hated wearing the tight strips of cloth used to bind them flat to her chest....the bindings limited her breathing, causing her to tire more quickly, and the cloths were uncomfortable when dampened by sweat.

Other than that, Rin had no problems with her body. Sure, it was not the body of a fine court lady, pale and plump. Nor did it contain the ethereal grace and power of a youkai Lady, whose beauty she could never hope to compare to, them with their jewel-toned eyes and multi-hued hair that came in a variety of colors spanning the whole rainbow.... No, she and her kind seemed to be contained to a multitude of browns and blacks in their hair and eyes colors. But her ribs were narrow, her waist slender, and if she considered her hips maybe too wide for adequate battling, she made up for it by having exceptionally powerful and well-muscled legs.

The sliding of the shoji door alerted her to the fact that she was no longer alone. Turning, she saw that her new companion was one of said Ladies, a female of exceptional beauty who was visiting Sesshomaru-sama under the guise of wanting to negotiate a trade agreement with her kingdom, the Eastern Lands. However, Rin wasn't fooled by her altruistic attitude, Rin could see that what she was obviously hoping to trade was not material goods...unless counted oneself as "goods."

Lady Alina was indeed beautiful, her pale skin soft and inviting, her breasts like two halves of a ripe melon, hips and legs lusciously curved. Her soft hair a pale pink, cascading down to her hips in a sensuous fall. Her pale face was adorned with rubies for eyes over which pale pink brows slashed, petite nose and small, cherubim lips completing the picture of youkai perfection.

Laying her kimono neatly over a proffered bench, Lady Alina slipped into the baths and leaned back, closing her eyes and sighing in contentment. As Rin reached for the scented soap she liked for her hair, the Lady's smooth voice spoke up.

"And what did you do today Rin-chan?" She cooed, speaking to Rin as if she were five instead of eighteen and a fully grown adult.

Rin hesitated, not wanting to be rude, but not liking to be referred to as "Little Rin."

"Lady," She replied "I do not wish to be addressed as 'chan'...and today I practiced at the dojo with General Uuchia." She continued, making sure to us Atoki's full title and not to place the affectionate "kun" on the end.

Lady Alina affected mild distress rather well, but Rin could see the faintly malevolent gleam in her eyes. The Lady knew full well that she had no right to call Rin by any affectionate pet names, and had in fact _meant_ to insult the child. She couldn't see how the most powerful demon Lord in all of Japan could tolerate being saddled with a ningen child - a female who paraded around as a warrior no less. Alina decided long ago that when she was Lady of the Western Lands, the girl would be the first thing to go, and that none of _her_ daughters would ever indulge in such uncouth activities.

"Will you be joining Lord Sesshomaru and I for dinner tonight?" She asked, hoping for a negative, pleased when Rin shook her head.

"No Lady, I shall not. I had made other dinner arrangements this evening." Truth be known, she had not been invited to attend dinner with her Lord and his guest, and she would not intrude where she was obviously not wanted. Plus, it turned her stomach to think of spending any more time with this poisonous Lady then she absolutely had to.

Washing her hair and body quickly, Rin excused herself, anxious to quit the Lady's presence. Once safely in her room, Rin closed the oaken door and leaned back against it with a heartfelt sigh of relief. Striding over to her small vanity against a far wall, Rin sat down and began to brush her hair out, trying to dry it s much as she could before dressing it.

Rin's room was large and airy, with solid oak paneling and sheer cream colored fabrics. Her futon lay in one corner, neatly made up in pale yellow silk sheets, with a few emerald green pillows placed atop of it, their golden tassels dancing merrily in the breeze that blew through her open balcony doors. Smiling, she leaned over and gently touched the small bouquet of yellow buttercups and white daisies the had been placed in a pale cornflower blue vase earlier that day.

The vase had been a gift from Atoki many years ago, when he had seen her placing her flowers in small, earthenware cups that she had snitched from the kitchens. He had presented the vase to her one spring morning when she had offered him a bouquet of daisies (complete with leafy greenery and small bugs) as an exchange of gifts, so the she would have somewhere nice to place the flowers she had gathered for her room. Rin's smile broadened as she traced the lovely daisies as they chased each other around the slender curve of the vase, the flowers resting just above their comrade's stems, admiring the sheen of the glaze. When she had received the vase, she hadn't known what a prize she had received- for and eight-year-old it had simply been a nicer cup - but now she could appreciate the fact that this vase had been expensive, the glaze hard to come buy and the pale cornflower blue a difficult color to obtain.

Sighing over her friend's thoughtfulness, she quickly went to her clothes press and selected a pale blue kimono, which had a pattern of sakura leaves trailing in a silvery sheen across the left shoulder. Selecting a sash of a deeper, sapphire hue for around her waist, she put the kimono aside for donning after she finished her hair. Sitting down once more she quickly picked up he comb, trying to decide what would look best. Glancing at the small timepiece sitting behind the vase, she snorted and realized that she hardly had time for an elaborate hairdo - she had to be downstairs and in the kitchen in ten minutes!

Running the comb through her hair once more, she pulled half of her hair - from her ears to her crown - up and secured it with a small wooden clip, leaving the rest to fall down her back and dry. Slipping on her kimono, she struggled a bit with the sash, her normally deft fingers slipping through the elegant fabric. Making a face at herself in the mirror and giggling, she ran out of the room and headed down to the kitchens.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru sat in his study dutifully studying the trade agreement Alina had drafted for him to look over. He knew as well as everyone else that she wasn't very concerned with the distribution of western and eastern silks and spices, but with eliciting a mating offer from him and uniting their two kingdoms. Treasure hunter that she was, she had been perusing him for years, trying to get a hold of his properties and wealth. Now that she had come up with a legitimate excuse to follow him home, he was forced to endure her coy glances and simpering stares. Using the excuse of paperwork that he couldn't put off any longer, he had managed to avoid her for most of the day.

He groaned a bit as he recalled watching Rin with a bow earlier, her straight back and proud eyes far more alluring than any coyly hooded glances and subtle posturing.

He knew full well that he had been ignoring her of late, deliberately not taking meals with her and not training with her, not even to keep her in practice. He also knew full well that it hurt her deeply, but he honestly felt he had little choice in the matter.

He didn't know when these feelings of warmth had started. It may have been when she had been a small abused child who had tried in vain to heal an injured demon lord, bringing him food and water even though she herself wasn't getting enough to eat. It may have been the first time she had run up to him with an abused buttercup and offered it to him as a gift. Or was it when Naraku had kidnapped her in an effort to lull Sesshomaru into a trap? Either way, what had started as a grim sort of responsibility had slowly become admiration for the strength and innate goodness that one small female had borne so willingly, happily following him to the ends of the earth for a pat on the head or a kind word.

Nor could he pinpoint exactly when these feelings of admiration had taken on a romantic hue. Perhaps it had been when she had first defeated him in the dojo, having finally been able to best him and place her sword to his throat. He easily recalled the way her eyes had sparkled with mischief, her face hot and her body pressed flush with his, small breasts pressed against his chest as her taxed lungs heaved with the force of her pants.

It could have been the time when he had first presented her to the High Court as his ward. She had stood in front of him, Atoki at her back, swathed in many layers of silk, her hair done in an intricate knot, looking for all the world like a hime of the highest caste.

Thinking back, he realized it may have been the time they were out patrolling and he had startled her while she was at the stream looking for her tami sock. So absorbed had she been in her task that she had never heard him step up behind her, and a soft inquiry had startled her enough to send her tumbling over the low shelf and gracelessly into the water. The way her eyes had sparked and flashed as she stood there, hip-deep in the clear water, wet hair falling in her eyes and an equally soaked gi and hakama molded to her newly blossomed curves, berating him for all she was worth at the rudeness of startling unsuspecting peoples... He never had heard the rest of her enraged tirade, so entranced was he with the way the thin fabric had revealed nipples hardened by the comparatively chill air and clung lovingly to firm high breasts. He had been startled out of his reverie by an angry forefinger waving dangerously close to his nose, but even then he had not heard her speech as he studied the thin human nail and the slender strength of the digit. Further more, he had not thought to ask until much later exactly _how_ she had lost her sock.

Yes, these feeling would never do. Besides the fact that she was much younger then him - eighteen to his four hundred and twenty-five - she was also his ward and a human. As usual, he refused to acknowledge the fact that comparatively he wasn't _that_ much older - merely twenty-seven in human years - or the fact that by mating with her and sharing his powers with her he would expand her life span considerably, he had decided long ago that the best way to get rid of these unwanted feeling was to leave her to her own devices and avoid unnecessary confrontations.

First, he had stopped taking her on patrols with him - that was far too intimate a setting. Then he had stopped practicing with her - that had required far too much close physical proximity. Finally, as the feelings had flamed brighter and the urges became stronger, he had cut his time with her to nothing more than what was absolutely required.

Of course, she didn't have to know that he watched her whenever he could sneak away for a while, had in fact seen her sparring match with Atoki this afternoon, and had smelt his general's not-so-platonic interest in his ward. His Inu blood had raged at him, demanding that he rush forward and challenge the other male for his woman. He had purposefully beat it down and had overheard Rin's tearful confession to Atoki, and he had been disturbed at how much he had hurt her by ignoring her. Of course she wouldn't understand it was for the best; she didn't even know there was a problem! He had anticipated her hurt, but the quiet self-decrepitating comment about not being a Lady, merely a ward, just as Jaken had told her, had made his blood boil. How dare she degrade herself like that? She of all people should know that if she were merely a ward, she would not possess the services of his dojo to train, nor the run of his castle, nor access to his library. Nor would she have been taught to read and write, to strategize in wartime situations. Nor... the list went on and on, but the fact remained that she simply should have known that no mere ward would be treated as well as she was, nor trusted as much as she was.

A gentle knock at the door interrupted him from his reverie. Carefully scenting the air, he called "Enter Lady Alina."

The door opened to reveal the Lady in all of her feminine glory, beautifully dressed and lightly daubed with attar of roses. Smiling brightly she entered the room closely followed by a servant bearing a covered tray.

"My Lord," she said sweetly, the bright smile never faltering, "I brought dinner since I know you've been working hard all day."

_'Oh yes, I did promise her dinner, didn't I?'_ Despite the fact that he had made the promise in an effort to get her out of his hair, he looked forward to the repast, having been so engrossed in his work and in watching his ward that he had completely forgone any meal prior.

Moving from behind his desk, he directed the servant to set the tray on a low table across the room, well away from the documents, maps and correspondences littering his desk. Dismissing the servant with a nod of his head, he and the Lady took their seats.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The kitchens were a flurry of movement, and constant bustle of activity as Atoki entered. Looking around he spotted Rin sitting at a counter chatting amiably with one of the cooks, who was busy kneading dough. Wandering over, he could see that she was inquiring after the demon's two young children, asking after their health and other such trivial matters.

"Is Sakura still running wild with Ino?" She asked brightly, a grin lighting her face as she thought of the two young girls. Atoki knew Sakura was the daughter of the cook she was speaking with, and Ino was the daughter of one of the stable hands, and Rin regularly spent time with the two, picking daisies and making them into crowns and necklaces.

The cook laughed. "Of course they are! You should have seen the way the bedecked Ah Un the other day. When they were done, the poor dragon looked like a walking garden!" The cook laughed harder, recalling the way his daughter had come and drug him out to admire their work, the ever-patient dragon looking horribly embarrassed. "I didn't know dragons could even look embarrassed until I saw Ah Un!" He chortled.

"I seem to remember a certain young lady who thought that bedecking tolerant dragons was great fun as well." Atoki said warmly as he came up behind the two. "And I seem to recall being drug out on more than one occasion to admire her handiwork..."

"Atoki-kun, that was ages ago!" Rin laughed, turning to give him a warm smile.

"Really?" Atoki arched a brow. "I seem to recall three giggling females, chasing Ah Un around the pasture not two weeks past, bearing arm loads of daisy chains.... Of course, I could be mistaken. However, if I am, then you need to find the person impersonating you post haste."

Rin's cheeks tinted a delicate pink. "Yes, I'll get right on that. After dinner."

Hakashi laughed. "Speaking of dinner," he said, "what were you two hoping for?"

"Oh, nothing special." Rin said. "Just whatever's cooking on the fire."

"Are you sure Lady?" Hakashi said, brow furrowing at the thought of the General and the Lady, though they were friends and entertained his children on occasion, eating the same common for that the servants were partaking of.

"Of course." Atoki said. "We all know how hard you and the others work."

"Ah yes, well at least _someone_ appreciates out efforts." The cook grumbled darkly.

"What do you mean by that?" Rin inquired, looking perplexed. The castle ran smoothly, everyone who worked here for any length of time knew well how hard everyone had to work in order to keep the place running that way. From the stable hands who kept the beasts trained and the stables clean and well-kept, to the soldiers who guarded the grounds and had to stay battle-ready at all times, to the cooks in the kitchens who had to keep at least a pot of stew full at all times for workers who kept odd shifts and needed nourishment at odd hours, everyone knew how much work was needed to maintain a fortress of this size. Even Sesshomaru knew that his people worked hard to maintain his standards, and rarely made any extra demands.

"Oh a certain _Lady_ came prancing in about an hour ago and complained that my stew wasn't good enough for Lord Sesshomaru. She then proceeded to demand that we make an entirely new meal and prepare some strawberry tarts as well." Hakashi complained, remembering the Lady Alina's snobbish attitude and condescending tone.

"Ah, Lady Alina..." Atoki mused. "Yes, she does rather have a high-handed manner doesn't she?"

"I wish Sesshomaru-sama would just tell that treasure hunting bitch to take a hike." Rin muttered darkly.

"Rin! "Atoki admonished. "Such words are not fit for a Lady!"

Rin rubbed the bridge of her nose thoughtfully. "Well, they're not fit for a gentleman either, but I seem to recall much worse pouring from your maw during training exercises...."

Atoki sighed, rolling his eyes heavenward and puffing out a short breath.

Hakashi snorted. These two really were just too cute together. Especially since the suave, debonair general, so feared in battle and desired in the bedroom, was reduced to nothing more intimidating than a kitten in the face of the Lady's constant humor. His wife was right he mused, kneading the bread dough thoughtfully, these two would make a good couple, and any resulting children, even if they were hanyou, would be much loved. He smiled secretively to himself as Rin and Atoki continued their friendly bickering. Of course, he could think of one person who may object to their union...

"Anyway," Hakashi said, placing the dough in a pan to let it rise and covering it with a clean cloth, "You both know where the bowls and spoons are kept. So if you want to get yourselves some food, I'll go get some drinks."

"Sun tea?" Rin said pleadingly, thinking of Hakashi's wonderful chilled drink, traditional tea brewed in the sun and kept in a chilled environment. Who would've thought that putting tea leaves in cheese cloth and letting it steep in the sun would produce something so tasty? Especially when kept at a low temperature in the ice box, and sweetened with just a touch of sugar.

"Sure." The cook said, chuckling at the girl's borderline obsession with his invention. Of course, it _was_ the perfect refreshing drink after a long hot day...

Gathering two bowls from a nearby cabinet as Rin procured two wooden spoons from a nearby drawer, the two companions moved to a sunny alcove set off from the main kitchens.

"I just love this area," Rin said, taking in the tall glass windows that let a veritable torrent of the afternoon sunlight pour in, washing over the potted shrubbery that had been placed about the room. In the middle of the area stood a large, low communal table, cushioned with leather sitting pillows. A few other small tables sat off to the side, also cushioned with leather pillows, providing more privacy.

Taking a seat at a small table next to the window, Rin smiled happily as Hakashi brought over two cups of the sun tea and some fresh, hot rolls, complete with sweet butter melting on the inside.

Atoki grinned at Rin, appreciating her sweet nature, and obvious enjoyment of even simple fare. Truly, he couldn't stand the court ladies who turned their noses up at simple, working-men's fare, insisting on rich and fattening dishes, who wouldn't abide by a simple, hearty, meat-and-vegetable stew accompanied by a fresh roll and a cup of tea. Sure, Rin never minded rich foods or sweet cream, but she didn't complain when they were only served for special occasions. Atoki knew that Rin, who had understood true hunger, would never turn her nose up at any type of nourishment.

Rin, catching his grin from across the table, desisted in her crooning over the sweet butter and grinned back. "Shall we then?" She asked jovially.

Atoki's grin widened. "Hai."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Much later that night, after escorting Lady Rin to her rooms and bidding her sweet dreams, Atoki sat on a bench near the garden pond, clutching a cup of Hakashi's cold tea and watching the moonlight dance over the water. If he were honest with himself, he would admit that he was avoiding going back to his lonely quarters.

Tired of sitting as he had been doing, chasing his own thoughts in circles, he decided a walk would be good. Maybe around the outside of the fortress, and go check on the guards, and "encourage" the ones who needed it to stay awake at their posts. '_'Besides,' _he mused _'I need to return Hakashi's cup...'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In his chambers, Sesshomaru also was awake, tossing and turning on his futon, burning with some unnamed need. He had managed to rid himself of Lady Alina just a little while ago, after making several references to how fatigued she looked. Finally, she had taken the hint and decided to retire for the night, but not before making yet another not-so-subtle offer to accompany him to his lonely chambers and tuck him into bed... Of course, she hadn't said those exact words - they were much to overt for a Lady of high caste such as herself - but that had been the general sentiment.

Dinner had been a trying affair, at least in his opinion. No doubt Lady Alina had thought it had gone quite well. Upon seeing the richness of the dishes he had realized that this was certainly _not_ what had been cooking in the kitchen earlier. When he commented on it, she had blithely replied that when she had gone down and requested a meal for the master, some man had given her a bowl of common, everyday workingman's stew from a pot on the hearth and a small jug of _cold_ tea. She had been understandably - in her opinion at least - upset and had demanded better fare on his behalf. Sesshomaru had frowned and replied, being sure not to sound upset, that he had indeed had the hearth stew on a number of occasions and had always found it to be quite good. In addition, the tea was _supposed_ to be cold, it was an invention by the head cook so that there would be something light and refreshing to serve to weary workers after a long day.

Lady Alina had looked a bit incredulous when he had said that he had partaken of the hearth stew, and perplexed at the thought of cold tea. Deciding that her Lord certainly had his oddities, and that she would correct him in due time, she had pushed ahead with a demure smile, inquiring over his health and the state of his holdings, as well as gossiping about the other Lord's and their Ladies. By the end of the hour, Sesshomaru had a headache, and was resisting the urge to turn her sake cup up into her painted face. He had beat down the childish urge, contenting himself with merely _imagining_ doing it, and watching her painted on face smear and rub off on her expensive silk kimono.

_'I bet Rin would have done it.' _He thought with a small smile. Rin had a way of "accidentally" causing discomfort to anyone who irked her. He had no doubt that she would have found a way to embarrass the twittering chit. Instantly, he winced at his thoughts. Not about causing Lady Alina discomfort, but at the thought of Rin. As soon as he thought of her smiling face, the general burn had concentrated to the pit of his stomach.

Giving up on getting some sleep, at least for the moment, he stood up from his futon and dressed, deciding that a short walk would help relieve some of this pent-up pressure.   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Atoki strode around the side of the fortress a while later, having returned the borrowed cup and made a circuit of the grounds. He had stopped to talk to a few of the guards, encouraging new recruits who were faltering under the unfamiliar hours, praising those who were awake, and chatting amiably with a few of the ones he knew, inquiring after their health and general well-being. He knew many of his comrades personal problems, and often asked their opinions on matters of importance. His opinion was that knowing your comrades state-of-being was essential; if a solider was lacking, it may be because he or she was having a hard time dealing with a personal issue, not because of laziness or insolence. And if these were to be the people you counted on to watch your back during a skirmish, they had better be in a sound state of mind. Also, going off of that idea, he had often consulted his warriors on battle strategies before they were implemented, asking their ideas and opinions, and respecting their thoughts on matters. He knew many commanders didn't see that way, and thought him daft for his actions, but no one could fault the state of Lord Sesshomaru's army at any point at time. And because he was allowed to implement such procedures, and also because Lord Sesshomaru himself was often personally involved in such trivial matters, every one of the soldiers under the command was fiercely loyal to their commander and his Lord.

However, this had not always been the case. Before adopting Rin, Lord Sesshomaru had often wandered him borders with only Ah Un and Jaken for company. Rarely had he come back to the castle, and had cared little for it's state, minding only his borders and their upkeep.

Then came Rin. For years Atoki had not understood where the small child had come from; she was not a demon or a hanyou, so she couldn't possibly be Lord Sesshomaru's get, but he had treated her with all the care of a child born of his own heart. He had returned to the castle with the tiny female in tow, had arranged for her to have quarters down the hall, as well as seen to her education and health. Atoki had been perplexed, what was so special about this tiny, frail human girl? When Sesshomaru had enlisted him to see to the girl's personal defense however, everything had become clear.

This tiny, frail-looking little human had displayed an indomitable strength of spirit. Her sunny, smiling face and glowing heart had quickly enchanted nearly every demon in the dojo. It had spread to the grooms when she became a regular visitor courtesy of her good friend Ah Un. From there, several of the children had befriended her, and finally the housewives of the surrounding village had fallen for the small child, with her willing hands and gifts of daisies.

Atoki chuckled as he remembered Rin running barefoot through the streets of the village in the rain, splashing through the puddles and giggling. She had directly after come straight to her Lord Sesshomaru's study, where he had been in the middle of a meeting with Atoki, and sweetly inquired if they would like to come play with her. Sesshomaru had simply stared in shock as the little girl had danced around his desk, covered head to foot in mud and soaking wet, while Atoki had fallen into fits of laughter.

Of course, Rin wasn't perfect. She had a temper unlike any other when she was upset. Atoki recalled as one time a young demon boy had inquired of a teenage Rin if she would mind "pleasuring" him for a nominal fee. Having spent most of her time in the dojo, around crude soldiers who didn't always watch their conversations, and in the stables, Rin had understood exactly what he was asking of her. By the time she had gotten through beating him, he had been injured severely enough that, even with a demon's superior healing powers, he had to spend several days in the infirmary recovering.

Atoki sobered. The boy hadn't known how incredibly easy he had gotten off - Sesshomaru had been fully ready to kill the boy for is insolence to his ward.

Atoki turned the corner, rounding the back of the castle, and, out of habit glanced up towards Rin's room, vaguely hoping to see the girl outside at her small balcony as she often was. Vaguely disappointed to not see her there, he continued on towards his rooms.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru's walk had somehow ended at the back of the castle, with himself staring up at Rin's balcony, hoping beyond hope that the girl would be out stargazing as she was often wont to do on clear nights. However, she was not there, nor was there any scent of her on the breeze denoting a walk in the gardens. Sesshomaru's brow furrowed slightly. Mayhap her work out in the dojo this afternoon had worn her out more than he had thought. Maybe he should check and make sure she was okay...

Not allowing himself to consider what he was going to do any further, he summoned his small cloud and quickly ascended to her ledge. Landing and looking through the open balcony doors, past the muslin curtains to her futon, he frowned when she wasn't tucked safely between the sheets. As small rustle caught his attention, and he shifted his gaze over to the stone pillar arching above the doorway.

There, propped up against it's supporting strength, was Rin. Her knees drawn up to her chest and her arms looped lightly over them with her head tilted upwards resting against the stone pillar. She lay fast asleep, clad only in her thin sleeping yukata, without even an over robe to ward off the nights chill. Frowning, Sesshomaru stepped off the railing and made his way slowly to her side, noting the way the moonlight shone off of her thick dark hair and made ethereal her already sleep-softened features. Her yukata parted a bit in the front, revealing the swell of creamy breasts to his gaze. As he moved closer, a particularly deep sigh parted the folds further, revealing the top of a dusky nipple to the night air.

Sesshomaru drew in a shaky breath as his groin hardened almost instantaneously. Beating the desire down, he leaned over and gently scooped her into his arms, intent on carrying her back to bed and trying to resist the urge to look down once more to see if her yukata had parted further. Her head lolled trustingly against his bicep, dark hair spilling down over his arm as she made a small noise in her sleep. Sesshomaru stood back up, finding it difficult to walk at this point. Damn, but when had the burning become an all-consuming _need?_

Heart thudding in his chest, he carried her into her room and stooped down laying her pliant form on the futon. Brow furrowing the tiniest bit, her hand came up to grip his bicep as she nuzzled against him, burying her face in the collar of his haori. Unable to stop himself, he buried his nose in her hair, taking in her sweet, indefinable essence, not wanting to let go of her.

Her face brushed against his neck, nose and lips like butterfly wings against his skin. Her other hand coming up and reaching around the back of his neck, tangling in his hair, making him want to groan aloud as the hardness became a veritable ache of longing.

Quickly he put her down, untangling her twining fingers from his hair and left the room, going through the door rather than over the balcony. No one would be about this late to think it odd that he would be emerging from her room and he refused to leave like a thief in the night. Striding through the hallways towards his own chambers, he spotted a maid lingering in the shadows.

"My Lord," She said breathily, curtsying in his general direction. Her curtsey parted the folds of her loosely done kimono enough for him to receive an ample view of her bountiful breasts. As she raised her head he recognized her to be Mitsuki, a demoness here in the palace who had readily assuaged his needs in the past when he needed it - as he did now, desperately.

"Come." He commanded and continued on towards his chambers, Mitsuki falling eagerly into step behind him. Closing the chamber doors behind her, he turned just in time to watch her loose her hair from it's bun, and watch it cascade down her back in deep blue waves. Sapphire eyes flashed as she loosened her kimono further, revealing full breasts, nipples hardened with desire. Divesting herself of the garment entirely, she stood bare to his burning gaze.

"Come here." He ordered, his eyes darkening with barely leashed passion.

Eyes bright, she sauntered over to him, hips rolling provocatively. Wrapping her arms loosely around his torso, she twined her fingers through his hair much as Rin had done moments earlier, though to much less effect then Rin had achieved. Cooing as she rubbed herself against him, she leaned up and pressed her lips egarly agains his.

Growling low in his throat, Sesshomaru returned her kiss and pulled her lower lip between his teeth, sucking on it, demanding entrance to her mouth. Obligingly, she opened her mouth and eagerly he plundered, plunging her tongue in and sweeping into the warmth, grazing his fangs over her lips.

Moaning softly, Mitsuki clutched at the front of his haori, undoing it and sliding her hands against the rippling muscles of his stomach and abdomen, scratching lightly with her claws as she battled with the ties of his hakama. Growling again, he pushed her hands away and started to undo the ties himself as she reached for him.

Sensation spiked through Sesshomaru as he made quick work of the ties and pushed the hakama down to join the rest of their clothing on the floor. With a low hiss of pleasure at her renewed touch, he pushed her against the wall and viciously attacked her neck, sucking and nipping on the sensitive skin there, no longer caring if he drew blood. His length throbbed, aching to be inside her. The gentle grasp of her fingers very nearly threw him over the edge as he moved lower, running lips and tongue over her skin till he reached the peak of one taunt breast.

Somewhere deep in him though, something was unsettled. His body was screaming for relief, demanding that he take a female - any female - and drive into her until he was granted reprieve from himself. His soul cried out that this was wrong - this wasn't his mate, and that no other would fulfill him until he had his true mate in his arms. His heart was agreeing with his soul - this was _not_ his mate, but his mate was a human, unavailable to him and he had better be contented with what he could get. His mind was enraged, screaming that they were all wrong, his mate couldn't possibly be Rin, couldn't be a human woman, and she deserved better, she deserved a normal life with a human man who would love her and give her children.

However, when morning came and he found himself alone in his bed, sated but unsatisfied, he couldn't deny that all through the night, no matter how many times he had pounded into Mitsuki, it had never been her face he had seen.


	2. Un Beso

_Chapter Two - Un Beso_

A sweet breeze on her face and the twittering of a bird woke Rin just as the sun started to peek over the horizon. Smiling a bit, she opened her eyes and, yawning a bit, rolled off of her futon and ambled outside and to her balcony.

Funny, she could've sworn that she had fallen asleep outside, listening to the crickets and watching the stars...

The landscape was blanketed in a dense white fog, the rising sun just beginning to pierce the shadows cast by the forest. Rin shivered a bit at the cool dampness of the early morning air. Stretching, she went back into her room to find a pair of the loose, comfortable pants she liked to wear.

Even though it was unseemly for a young lady to go around dressed as a boy, she had purposefully had the pants made with the legs wide enough that when she was walking, sitting, or standing it appeared as if she were wearing a wide, eastern-style skirt or perhaps an altered hakama, but still allowed her to pursue activities that a traditional kimono would've inhibited. Such as riding. She grinned. Ah Un would be pleased to get out of the stables for a while.

Dressing quickly in an off-white haori and dark, forest green pants, she quickly made her way down to the kitchen, intent on procuring a roll and a quick cup of tea before leaving, only to find the kitchen a bustle of early-morning activity.

'_What's going on...?'_

Soldiers were sitting or standing around, drinking tea and munching rolls or eating stew, chatting amiably amongst themselves. A few called greetings as she made her way to the large pot of tea hanging over the fire and filled a clay cup with it, adding a little sugar in for good measure. She was about to turn when a clawed hand descended on her shoulder, starling her. Whirling, she saw Atoki standing behind her with a small frown on his face.

"What are you doing about so early Rin?" He asked.

"I was going to take Ah Un for a ride..." she said uncertainly.

Atoki shook his head regretfully. "Do not, Rin-chan. There have been reports of disturbances early this morning and, knowing you," he tweaked her nose affectionately, "you would manage to make your way to the middle of it."

"Atoki-kun!" She protested. "If there are indeed disturbances, then it is my place to be in it!"

"They are only minor disturbances Rin, and I am taking a regiment out to deal with them in a few minutes. I cannot _forbid_ you to go, but I cannot agree to condone it either." He rubbed the bridge of his nose thoughtfully. "But if you _insisted_ on going...and Lord Sesshomaru was not about to officially deny you..." He let the sentence hang.

Rin grinned widely. "I'll grab my armor and sword and be right back."

When she would've turned to leave, Atoki caught her shoulder once more. "And if Lord Sesshomaru is mad, it's your backside, not mine."

Rin grinned again - Sesshomaru-sama had not once in twelve years struck her. He had _glared_ once or twice, maybe offered a harsh word if he had been truly upset, but he had never punished her beyond that extent She shuddered. Of course, his glares were usually more than enough...

Shrugging off the feeling of unease, Rin nodded acknowledgement to Atoki's warning and ran out the back door towards the weaponry.

Back in the kitchen, Atoki sighed as Hakashi sidled up next to him, having overheard the exchange between Lord Sesshomaru's general and his ward. "I thought you were going to send her back to bed."

"She'd never gone back peaceably."

"I thought you wanted to keep her _away_ from the trouble then." Hakashi amended.

"I do. But...she is a good fighter. Good enough that I would gladly accept her into my guard, were she not already the Lord's ward. And," He paused thoughtfully, trying to find the words, "she is obstinate. As soon as she would've heard about the border troubles, she would've come. So," he sighed again, "it is better to keep her where I can see her and worry, than worry about her when I cannot."

"Ahhh," Hakashi said. "Well, as long as you have your reasons. Personally, I would have a fit if Sakura suddenly decided to join the royal guard and go fight."

Atoki raised and eyebrow just a bit, deciding it was best not to mention right then that Sakura had indeed expressed an interest in joining the Royal Guard when she came of age.

"However," Hakashi continued, "I am equally sure that if Lord Sesshomaru knew his ward's plans, he would be extremely upset. Especially with the High Court gathering in less than a month."

Atoki grimaced. "That's right, they _are_ coming her this year, aren't they?"

Hakashi was about to respond with a comment about the troubles that the High Court put on the fortress's occupants when Rin strode back up to them.

Her armor was modest, the exact same as every other soldier was outfitted with; a light chest plate, arm and shin guards, and a helmet. The armor was well taken care of bearing only the insignia of the Taisho house upon the upper left-hand corner. She looked the same as any of the other six women in Lord Sesshomaru's guard, but her aura...was different. Atoki wasn't sure if it was because she was human, or what the reason was, but dressed as she was, her katana strapped to her side and her shuriken at the opposite hip, she radiated an aura of almost serene calm, an air of confidence that was only held by those with utter, unparalleled confidence in themselves and their abilities.

Immediately, Hakashi could understand why Atoki was so willing to take this human woman into battle with him. She exuded all the power and confidence of a goddess of war. Turning, he could see a sort of grim understanding in Atoki's face, as well as the respect that the other soliders held for her, even if she was a human woman.

_'Hmmm...'_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru stared down at the correspondence he was currently studying, finding himself repeatedly reading and rereading the same few lines over and over, unable to focus. Lady Alina had been in to see him first thing in the morning, nearly knocking down his study door when he wasn't quick enough to answer. She had attempted small talk, but quickly abandoned the idea when she saw how distracted he was, and instead had asked him to join her for lunch. He had agreed, mostly to get her to leave, making a few well-chosen statements about how much work he had left to do. After a few uncomfortable moments where she had once again tried for casual conversation, she had given up and left.

Where was Rin? He hadn't seen hide nor hair of her this morning, which was unusual, because she seemed to have a sixth sense where he was concerned, and would often bring him a light snack and cheerful conversation when he was upset or unfocused. And unlike Lady Alina's almost painful twittering about what Lord Whoever had said/done to Lady Whatever, Rin would tell him about things going on around the fortress that may need brought to his attention, or would offer some small piece of practical advice. Rin didn't gossip much, and certainly not about anything that would be considered demeaning to anybody.

Silently, Sesshomaru cursed himself for allowing Rin into his thoughts - again. Deciding that he obviously wouldn't be able to resume working while worrying about the girl's safety, he abandoned his perusal of Lord Raidon's business and headed for the dojo.   
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Twenty minute later he was starting to get upset. Only a smattering of his soldiers had been in the dojo, the rest having gone off to quell a minor disturbance a few miles away, and Rin was not among them. Next he had checked the stables, thinking she had taken Ah Un out. Though the dragon had looked ecstatic to see him, perhaps hoping Sesshomaru would free him from his two giggling companions wielding armloads of daisy chains, Rin had not been amongst the group.

So here he was, in the kitchens, gathering a snack before mid day meal.

"Hakashi," He said, as if just now thinking about it, "have you seen Rin today?"

Hakashi wasn't fooled by his Lord's indifferent attitude, but decided to play along. "Hmmm..." He considered thoughtfully, wiping a dish dry with a clean rag. "Why, yes, I saw her early this morning."

"Ah," Sesshomaru said, affecting a slightly bored tone. "Did she mention her plans for today? I was hoping to catch her, and perhaps engage in a light sparring match."

Hakashi thought on it for a second, watching as Lord Sesshomaru casually sipped his tea. _'Oh, what the hell, he needs the shock.'_

"Now that I think about it, she did indeed. She came down very early, she was planning to take Ah Un out for the day but," He paused, suppressed his grin, then dropped his bombshell on the unsuspecting Lord. "when she heard of the disturbance a few towns over, decided to go help quell the trouble." This was going to be interesting...

And the reaction was nothing less than what Hakashi could have hoped for. Lord Sesshomaru nearly chocked on his tea, his heart unexpectedly leaping into his throat as fear and anger warred for dominance within him. The thought of sweet, loving Rin battling youkai who fully intended to kill her did something almost painful to his insides, twisting them and bunching them in knots of anger and fear and worry.

_No one_ messed with his ward...

Hakashi watched as the Lord's indifferent and icy façade abruptly shattered, at least momentarily, as he considered all the possibilities of what could be happening to Rin at that moment. Shock, surprise, anger, momentary fear and....'_Oh ho, what was **that**?'_ Hakashi thought as something indefinable chased itself across his Lord's face, and his eyes bled red before the mask abruptly fell back into place. He rose, and said as if nothing had happened, "Thank you Hakashi, that was very informative." as he strode out the door.

Hakashi stood there, speculatively watching the door the Lord had exited.   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Rin sat in the armory, quietly polishing her armor, watching the sun drop behind the horizon. The battle had been long and bloody, the small rebellion they had been expecting larger than first thought. She had received a shallow cut across her arm and another slice along her thigh. The one across her forearm had very nearly been a fatal blow, and it was only thanks to Rin's quick reflexes that it was not.

So now Rin sat with a pile of armor which needed cleaning before it could be put away. Any soldier who had been grievously wounded weren't able to clean their own, so the task had been divided up amongst a few of the intact soldiers, who had quickly cleaned their gear and went home to their families.

_'Family...'_

The thought was almost painful in it's intensity, this desire for a mate and children of her own. She had always adored children, their frailty and the way they always saw the world through eyes wide with wonder at the magic in it. Sakura, her little brother Lei and their friend Ino were the closest she ever expected to get to having any children of her own. She had seen too much, done too much to ever be satisfied with a human male who would expect her to stay at their hut and be exclusively domestic...who would be appalled at her weaponry skills and her outgoing ways. No, she would never be happy with that. Sesshomaru had spoiled her to anything ordinary and socially acceptable to humans when he had brought her fully into his world, had let her ride on a dragon, had flown with her through the night sky on a cloud and shown her where the faeries played with the selkies deep in the hidden pools of the forests. Truly, she had lived so long without human companionship that by this time, going back could very well mean a death sentence.

The creaking of the door across the room snapped Rin out of her reverie and she turned as Atoki entered the room and wearily smiled at her, taking a seat on a bench across from her.

"How are the wounded?" She asked as she continued cleaning. Absently, Atoki picked up a breastplate and rag and began cleaning too.

"Two are badly wounded, but expected to recover. One is being monitored, and one is dead. Three were released home, and four are being watched overnight just to be safe."

Rin sighed. The invading youkai had fought fiercely, with all of the desperation of a person who knows that they're going to die and refuses to die in vain. The battle had been far worse then expected, long and gory. Atoki had managed to keep her near him, but not all were as lucky as she was to have such a warrior at their back. Nor, he reflected soberly, were all as lucky as he to have such a warrior at their back. Rin had fought well, never faltering even when wounded, helping to keep both of them safe while also watching out for others as well, never hesitating to lend aid where she could, even at risk to herself.

Atoki watched the emotions and memories chase themselves through Rin's large, cinnamon-hued eyes. Gently, he reached forward to cup the side of her face in one of his palms, his thumb caressing her cheek.

"Rin..."

However, whatever he had been about to say was interrupting by the door being thrust violently open. Startled, two sets of eyes flew towards the door, taking in the sight of Sesshomaru standing there, perfectly still, completely expressionless, molten amber eyes calmly taking in the whole scene.

Too calmly. There was a palpable air of tension surrounding the demon lord, and a dangerous increase in jaki as he watched his general caress his ward. Rin shuddered in trepidation. Having only seen her Lord angry a rare handful of times, it was however something she was unlikely to ever forget. Unlike his hanyou brother Inuyasha, who would immediately launch into a tirade of insults and curses, clenching and unclenching his fists and swinging violently at anything within range, Sesshomaru froze into utter stillness, for all the world like a leopard right before the fatal lunge. Only his eyes would betray him, fully revealing the violent emotions that churned within him, completely uncovering the battle with his demon side as he fought for control.

However, not once in all her eighteen years of life, twelve of them spent under his watchful eye, had she ever seen that look directed at her.

"Atoki," Sesshomaru addressed his general, his burning gaze never once leaving Rin's frightened face.

"My Lord?" Atoki questioned, knowing he would not like what he was about to hear.

"Leave us."

Atoki frowned. Surely Lord Sesshomaru was not this upset because of Rin going on a mission with them. He had of course reasoned that the Lord would be less than pleased, but this amount of anger was unreasonable. "My Lord..."

"I said _out._" Sesshomaru growled through clenched teeth.

Lips thinned, Atoki marched past Sesshomaru and out the door, determined to stay within audio range should he be needed.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
The door closed with an ominous _shhhk_ and Rin was left alone with the fuming demon Lord. Rin gulped as he paced towards her, his eyes never leaving her face. Gently, he reached out and took the breastplate she was shining out of her hands, setting it aside and kneeling next to her, he gently examined her arm. He dared not examine her thigh - though he wanted to ascertain for himself that she was indeed whole and relatively unharmed, it would not do to embarrass her thus. Still...how dare she place herself in such danger? Rage shimmered anew in his eyes.

Once he had reassured himself that she was intact, he looked up from his kneeling position beside her.

"What were you thinking?"

The words were deceptively calm, almost emotionless, but Rin heard the censure in them. _'What were you thinking, a human girl squaring off against a desperate youkai army?'_ the words mocked her in her own mind. Rin set her jaw. She refused to be berated for attempting to help.

"I wanted to help. I have skills, I wanted to use them."

Sesshomaru couldn't believe her. "Rin, you were taught those skills to defend yourself, not go haring off with my army to fight youkai rebels." He growled, the anger simmering within him rising a bit closer to the surface. Didn't she know how worried he had been?

Rin's jaw lifted, and angry eyes turned to study the far wall indifferently, all her pent up resentment and sadness bubbling unexpectedly to the surface. "What does is matter? I am always within the fortress wall or in the nearby village, the only use my skills have been put to these last few years is trouncing new recruits. It's not like you'll take me on patrols with you, or anywhere remotely dangerous with you, or even anywhere at all with you! I have no place here, I'm not a maid or a cook or a stable hand or a warrior. I'm tired of not having a place. I..." she trailed off, unsure how to finish. '_Kami, I don't even know what I want, how can I expect him to understand?'_ Noting the way Sesshomaru's eyes darkened more with each word she spoke, she came to the hasty conclusion that retreat was probably the better part of valor in this case. Standing, she strode towards the door, anxious to go and be alone till she could regain control of herself.

She was brought up short by a clawed hand curling around her bicep. "You will not do such a thing again." Sesshomaru said in a low voice, barely-leashed anger arcing through each syllable.

Rin's eyes narrowed. "As you wish, Sesshomaru-sama." She attempted to jerk her arm away, but the claws curled tighter, preventing her escape.

"Rin," Sesshomaru warned, "do not try my patience. You will not pull a stunt like that ever again, are we clear?"

Something inside Rin snapped. Outrage replaced the sorrow, and indignation overtook resentment as her eyes flared wide in anger. "Try your patience?" She echoed incredulously. "Stunt?!" Forcibly pulling her arm out of his grasp, not caring when claws sliced through delicate flesh, she whirled to face him. "That was no stunt _my Lord._ I _did,_ fight in your army, at your General's back no less, and I did a damn good job of it! I took out my fair share of rebels and managed to help guard others as well. I survived with only minor injuries where other, stronger youkai under your command faltered and fell. And yet here I am, being berated for _trying your patience with my stunt?_ I don't believe you!" By this time she was up on her tip toes, nose-to-nose and toe-to-toe with the feared demon lord, hurling her angry words in his face.

Quicker than thought, Sesshomaru's hand shot up to grip her chin. "Insolent whelp." He snarled, eyes bleeding faintly red as he pulled her closer. Her lips were a breath away from his own, her eyes bright and the color in her cheeks high with her anger. Abruptly shoving her away, he picked up a nearby sword and tossed it to her. Snatching another up as Rin caught hers and brought it to bear, he lunged forward.

Blocking, Rin leapt back. What was his agenda? Deciding that she didn't much care - if he was offering them an outlet for their frustrations then so be it - she dashed forward with a shot to his right temple, which was promptly blocked.

A roaring was slowly filling Sesshomaru's ears as Rin continued her merciless attacks. The Inu in him, already having been roused by the thought of it's chosen one in danger, then spurned to anger by her willfulness and blatant disregard for how he felt, was now once again demanding the female before him submit. Didn't she know how worried he had been at the thought of her being hurt? How angry he had been that she would willingly place herself in such a situation? Her blood was slowly dripping onto the floor where her flesh had been torn, the metallic tang of it filling his nostrils, causing the Inu to almost literally howl for completion.

Controversially, as Sesshomaru's thoughts grew more and more clouded, Rin's grew clearer. What had upset him so greatly about her fighting? She had gone on small forays before, as well as hunting expeditions and he hadn't particularly cared. He hadn't been particularly _pleased_ either, but it had never upset him this much.

As their swords clashed once more, she shouted over the din, "Why did my fighting upset you so much?"

Sesshomaru growled in response as he blocked her thrust and parried around "You would willingly place yourself in such danger!" He lunged again, aiming for the throat as Rin dodged. "You would _deliberately disobey_ this Sesshomaru's wishes for you to remain safe!"

Their swords clashed above Rin's head, his catching hers in a bind as he pressed her back against the wall of the armory. Rin expected him to back off and declare himself the winner, but he came unexpectedly closer, till he was almost flush against her. Eyes that were completely crimson, with no hint of pupil or iris glared into her own, his hair swirling about them both in a jaki so powerful it was almost tangible. Growling low, so low she almost didn't hear it, so low it was almost no more than a vibration of his chest against hers, he closed the distance between them, lowering his head and slanting his lips across hers as his eyes closed.

Rin stood impossibly still, shocked to the core. Her sword dropped from numb and nerveless fingers, taking his with it as his arms came to rest on the wall on either side of her head. His lips pushed against her own in a fierce, aggressive kiss.

He pulled back slightly, just far enough that his tongue could snake out and trace her bottom lip. Planting a kiss at each corner of her mouth, he once again slanted his mouth firmly against hers, nibbling softly, begging entrance.

Something unprecedented and unexpected welled up within Rin, a twining, curling tendril of heat that snaked it's way down her body to curl tightly in the pit of her stomach, sinking lower into her abdomen as Sesshomaru continued the firm pressure of his lips against hers, small growls coming from the back of his throat.

Rin closed her eyes, thoroughly exploring and enjoying these new, tingling sensations that he brought. Slowly, gaining courage, she parted her lips the tiniest bit, her small pink tongue darting out to flick tentatively against his lower lip, her arms unconsciously falling down till her forearms were over his shoulders, her fingers twining behind his neck.

Immediately, Sesshomaru's tongue delved into her mouth, flicking teasingly against the soft tissue walls before curling deftly about her own. The Inu in him roared it's satisfaction with her response, the scent of her arousal pleasing and exciting him immensely as her fingers twined behind his head, drawing him closer. Pressing against her, pinning her to him, he delved into her mouth, nearly drunk on the exotic flavor of her. Lust clouded his thoughts, casting a red haze over them and pounding furiously through him, setting his veins afire.

Rin tensed as something hard brushed her thigh. Sesshomaru growled, continuing to pull her closer, teasing her with tongue and fang until she was weak and watery, heat pooling low and sapping the energy from her limbs. Realizing fully what was about to happen, she started to struggle. _'No.'_ She thought wildly, _'I don't want this. Not if the Inu is in control!'_

"Sess-" she was cut off by his mouth as she tried to pull away. Untangling her limbs, she pushed against his chest. "Lord Sesshomaru!" she cried a little louder, hoping the use of his title would bring some semblance of him back to himself.

The claws grasping her to him tensed, and a shiver seemed to run through him at the words. His eyes, already closed, squeezed shut as his face tensed.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" She tried again. And it worked. Eyes still closed, still shuddering, he released her and backed away.

"Rin." He said, his voice sounding strained and guttural, not at all like his usual self. "Leave."

Hesitantly, Rin took a step towards him, hoping to, in some small way, sooth him. To let him know that she cared.

"Rin, leave _now._" Sesshomaru warned, desperately needing her gone so he could bring his raging blood under control, could attempt to forget the feel of her body pressed to his. The Inu in him still raged, demanding that he take the female before him, that this was his mate and he had every right to her sweet young body. If Rin continued towards him, such a sweetly concerned look on her face, no condemnation in her actions or tone, he may very well find himself unable to resist her...

"Sesshomaru-sama?" She queried, concern and care etching itself through her features, worry for his well-being lacing itself through the lingering scent of her arousal.

Sesshomaru felt his control slip another notch as she slowly advanced towards him. "_I said **out!**"_ He roared, baring his teeth at her in a display meant solely to intimidate the young woman.

It worked. Rin flinched, tears filling her eyes. Never turning her back on the unpredictable demon, she crept slowly backwards, his crimson stained eyes never leaving her face. Feeling behind her for the door, she quietly slid it open and fled into the night.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Stunned beyond belief, Atoki watched the proceedings inside the armory. He had been determined to be nearby in case Rin had needed him, so he had retreated to the edge of the clearing and perched himself in a nearby tree, hidden in the shadows yet able to see the whole room through the window .

He snapped out of his stunned stupor when Rin had fled the armory, the slight breeze bringing the salty scent of her tears to him as she ran towards the fortress. A slight thump brought his attention back to his Lord, who was no longer baring his fangs at his ward, but had collapsed to his knees. Rocking back, Sesshomaru sat on his heels as if he were meditating, but Atoki could easily see how badly he was shaking, and how tense his muscles were as he tried to suppress the Inu.

Deciding he had seen enough, Atoki leapt to the ground and headed off to the kitchens.   
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Hakashi was putting away the last of the now-clean dishes when Atoki burst through the door and marched tersely towards him. _'Hmmm, I wonder what this is about?'_ Hakashi thought to himself as he dismissed the aide. Undoubtedly Atoki would want to talk. Reaching up for two earthenware cups and pouring some hot tea into both of them, he handed one to the distraught general just as Atoki started to open his mouth.

"You want to talk, no?"

Atoki's mouth snapped shut. Mutely, he nodded.

Hakashi smiled benignly. "If you had to seek me out in this state, then it must be important. Let's find somewhere a bit more private, shall we?"

Bringing a small pot of honey with them, Hakashi chose a table in the far corner of the solarium. After the two had settled in, Hakashi turned his emerald-hued eyes to his friends icy blue ones.

"Now then, what happened?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
A few minutes later, Hakashi sat, stunned, as Atoki relayed exactly what had transpired in the armory. This news was indeed disturbing. Not the fact that Sesshomaru had kissed Rin, that he had completely expected to happen sooner or later. No, the Lord's lack of control over the Inu was what disturbed him.

Atoki's claws drummed nervously against the table top, his tea forgotten as he recalled the way Rin had fled. The silence stretched between the two, until Hakashi finally broke it by setting his cup down with an audible _thump._

"The Lord losing control over his Inu like that..." He muttered half to himself. "He has been sitting on his feeling for far too long."

Atoki's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean 'sitting on his feelings?'"

"Lord Sesshomaru has been in love with Rin for quite some time." Hakashi said. He opened his mouth to continue, but instead chuckled when he saw the look on Atoki's face. '_Like a fish out of water.'_ He thought uncharitably. "What, do you mean to say that _the_ General Uuchia Atoki, so renowned for all-seeing, all-knowing powers, did not notice?" He teased gently.

Atoki shot him a look that plainly said he was not amused, and Hakashi continued. "Well, it's true. He has been. Why do you think he would no longer take her on patrols, or spend time with her in the library in the evenings, or refused to even spar with her as often as he used to?"

"I had wondered about that..." Atoki slowly said, "but love was not the conclusion I had drawn."

"I had suspected, but wasn't sure until this morning when he found that Rin had gone out with the army to take care of the rebels." Hakashi said slowly. "For a spilt second his façade dropped, and you could plainly see everything he felt. He looked suspiciously how Ino's father looked when we found the girls on the roof of the fortress that year. Like his whole world had come crashing down around his ears."

"You didn't look much better, my friend." Atoki said, recalling the way his own heart had leapt into his throat at the sight of the two small girls waving gaily from the highest corner of the tower spires...

"Well, that's almost the exact same look Lord Sesshomaru had on his face."

"Hnn...so he loves her? How long do you think this has been going on?" Atoki asked, more to himself than to his companion.

Hakashi sat back thoughtfully. "Long enough that he's having a hard time hiding it. Off hand, I'd probably say years...My question would be why hasn't he done something about it?"

"He's always hated humans." Atoki mused. "Maybe he doesn't want hanyou offspring? Like his younger brother?"

"No, his problem with Inuyasha was the Tetsagia, not the fact that he was a hanyou. Of course, he never was fond of hanyou either." Hakashi muttered. "And he does hate humans, but Rin hardly counts anymore, for all she's been essentially raised as a demon. And even her lifespan isn't a factor - if Lord Sesshomaru were to mate with her, they would share powers. That would certainly increase her lifespan, and do who-knows-what-else besides."

"I think Inuyasha's mother had increased strength as well - one would certainly need it to birth a demon...even a half-demon." Atoki mused thoughtfully. "Okay, so there's no real reason for him to not take Rin as a mate. Her age, species, probable offspring and lifespan aren't factors, so...what's his problem?"

Hakashi shrugged. "I don't know. Stupidity?"   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin sat at a table in the dining room, her hunger having finally drawn her out of her quarters. Staring unseeingly at a spot on the table, she absently brought another chopstick full of rice and vegetables to her lips. So absorbed was she in her trouble thoughts that she never even heard the figure pacing towards her until they were upon her.

"What are you doing eating so late Rin?" Asked Lady Alina as she stopped before the young human girl. "Are you snatching a midnight snack? That's not very healthy dear, you'll lose that wonderful figure you have."

"Mmmm?" Rin said absently, looking up into the Lady's ruby-hued eyes. "I'm sorry, did you say something?"

Lady Alina was slightly perturbed that the ningen did not even catch her barb, but sailed on regardless. "I was wondering why you were eating so late."

"Oh! Well, I was in the armory cleaning and got distracted." Rin said, pleased with herself for not quite having told a lie. Indeed, she _had_ gotten distracted, but not in the way Lady Alina would assume. Rin resisted the unladylike urge to snort softly. She doubted that Lady Alina knew the difference between a katana and a kodachi, and would of course have _no idea_ how long it would take to clean and repair armor.

Alina studied the ningen before her, trying to decide what it was about her that made her so desirable to the people of this household. She was physically attractive for a ningen; her hair was long - as long as her own - and shiny, the color was the shade of darkest chocolate, just a shade lighter than black. Her eyes often seemed over-large in her small heart-shaped face, with thick black lashes fringing the cinnamon-colored orbs. She had a small, upturned nose and full lips that were often upturned in a smile. Her frame was long and willowy, with full breasts a narrow rib cage and waist which flared gently into full hips. Yes, she was pretty for a ningen, but that was half the problem, she was a _ningen._ The other half was her lack of respect and controversial attitudes. She was lean and muscular because she was often parading around pretending to be a warrior, and those full lips, so often turned into smiled, just as often directed those smiles towards servants, stable hands, smelly beasts and mud-covered children rather than her superiors or their associates!

Then again, maybe it was this very perversity that made her so loved - in her experience, men, be they demon or ningen, always adored what they couldn't understand, and always desired what they couldn't have.

Rin sat steady under the demoness' perusal. Did she suspect something? Rin had been very careful to bathe thoroughly before approaching the kitchen, knowing how fast gossip spread through the fortress, and also knowing that the kitchens were the hotbed for it. There should no longer have been the salty scent of tears clinging to her person, nor Sesshomaru's own spicy/musky scent. Deciding that the demoness could examine her for the rest of the night if she so desired, Rin continued on with her meal, judiciously rolling the small fried peas off to the side so she wouldn't inadvertently swallow one of the damned things.

Rin abruptly dropping her gaze and returning to her meal was enough to snap the Lady out of her thoughts. Glaring down at the woman-child who, in her opinion, wasn't worth any more of her time, she turned and strode out of the room, only to nearly collide with Lord Sesshomaru as she neared the door.

"My Lord!" She cried, startled, as the door abruptly slid to the side, revealing Sesshomaru. Wiping the look of surprise off of her features, she quickly replaced it with a sweet little smile. "How are you this evening?"

Sesshomaru faltered for a bare second. He did not want to talk to the Lady right now. He had come to speak to Rin. "I am fine my Lady. If you will excuse me, I would like a word with Rin."

"Oh! Oh, of course." Lady Alina said, looking slightly flustered. "Of course. I will...leave you two alone then." And with that, she swept past him and out the door.

Closing the shoji door behind him, he softly approached the table that Rin, having heard their conversation, was now standing behind, food abandoned, looking like a frightened puppy. "My Lord?" She asked, mentally berating herself for her inability to keep the wavering note out of her voice.

"Rin, sit down and eat. I'm not here to attack you." Sesshomaru sighed, knowing he should have expected this reaction. After all, how often was it that your...here he faltered. What was he to Rin? He was hardly a parental figure, she was not merely some ward, he was not her superior - or at least he had never considered himself superior to her in the traditional sense of the word. He may have been her friend, or her protector, but he hadn't performed either duty adequately as of late. Leaning over slightly, he stared into her dish, noting that the peas were rolled off to the side, just as they had been for the past eleven or so years. "And eat your peas."

Still slightly apprehensive, but relieved to see that her Lord apparently was in full control of himself, she shot him a belligerent look. He started to level a steely glare at her, but, with a small sigh, sat down across from her instead. If she didn't eat her peas by now, then she probably never would. And frankly, that was the very least of his worries.

Obediently, Rin shoveled another mouthful of rice in, waiting for Sesshomaru to begin the conversation. Patiently, she waited for him to compose himself - for that was exactly what he was doing. Rin was not and never had been fooled by the expressionless mask he often wore, she knew him inside and out and often knew how he was feeling before he himself did. Though she never let on, she often felt as if there were a mental link connecting them, allowing her to sense his presence and state of mind. Of course, the notion was ridiculous - she had never heard of such a thing at any rate.

"I apologize," Sesshomaru began. "I was wrong to confront you in that state, and it was even more wrong of me to let myself get out of control like that."

His remorse was apparent to her, even though aside from a downshifting of his eyes, his expression never altered. She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again as he continued.

"Also, what you said was entirely correct; it is wrong to leave you at loose ends, especially now that you are a woman grown. You know as much if not more about this household and it's operations than I do." Sighing a little, he rose. "I have no mate and as such you are the Lady of the house. Keeping this household running smoothly will now be your job. You have command of my servants and staff, and the right to demand my attention at any time if you have a concern. The High Courtesans will be here in one week's time for the annual council meeting, make sure all is prepared." As he turned to leave, Rin caught the faint flicker in his eyes and realized his unspoken words; _"I have no mate...and probably never will."_ She also sensed his unbearable sadness at the thought, and it tugged at her soul as the proud Taiyoukai strode towards the door.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" She said, not sure quite what had possessed her to call out to the Taiyoukai, but equally sure that the thought of his pain pained her, and his sorrow dimmed her days as well.

Sesshomaru halted at the sound of her voice, and turned his head ever so slightly, just far enough to see her out of the corner of one eye. "My Lord," Rin said, "back in the dojo..." She faltered and blushed a bit, but with a deep breath to bolster herself, forged on. "I was not rejecting you my Lord, I was rejecting the fact that the Inu was in control."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened fractionally, but other than that, his expression didn't alter. Even so, Rin felt the jolt of shock that ran through him. Nodding slightly, he continued out of the door.


	3. La Canzone Del Vampiro

_Chapter Three - La Canzone del Vampiro_

Rin was up and about early the next morning. She had a fairly good idea what was required of the hosting party during such gatherings, but had a few people she wanted to speak with. Flying headlong down the stairs, she abruptly turned and skidded around the corner and into the kitchens. Spotting the cook's spiked black hair from across the way, she wound her way towards him, mindful of the under-cooks and helpers scurrying about.

"Good morning Hakashi!" She trilled. Not for the first time, she wondered vaguely how such a giant of a demon could be so...graceful. Hakashi was easily over two meters tall, towering over even Sesshomaru, yet he managed to move through the kitchen with all the ease of a dandelion fluff.

Hakashi turned to stare down at her with vibrant emerald eyes, wondering what had happened to cheer his small friend so much. He had fully expected a puffy-eyed Rin to wander in, snatch a piece of bread, and head for the dojo as she so often did when she was upset. Instead, here she was, bright-eyed and bushy-tailed, politely asking if he had a few minutes to spare.

"For you my Lady, eternity." He responded, affectionately reaching out and fluffing her bangs, surreptitiously checking her forehead. No, no mark. What had happened between then and now to cheer her so?

Pouring them two mugs of tea, he headed for a the main counter in the middle of the kitchen, "The Island" as it was so affectionately called by the staff. Snagging the honey-pot and following, Rin took a seat across from him. The two prepared their tea in silence.

"Now Rin," Hakashi said after taking a sip to check the taste of his tea, "what was it you wished to speak with me about?"

"Ano...well, I spoke with Sesshomaru-sama last night and he told me I was in charge of preparing for the High Council gathering next week."

Hakashi raised an eyebrow mutely, knowing there was more to it than that. A blush stained Rin's cheeks and she stared down into her tea cup, confirming his suspicions.

"Actually, he said that I was the Lady of the house." She mumbled

"Ahhh," Hakashi said thoughtfully. "That is indeed a great honor. However," His eyes sparkled merrily, "the only ones who did not know that you were the lady of the house were you and Lord Sesshomaru." Rin's head snapped up and Hakashi chuckled at her confusion. "It's true. Did you never wonder why you were taught to read, write, make lists and keep accounts? How about the maids showing you exactly how the laundry was run and operated? Or the stable hands showing you how the stables were operated, grain distributed, and animals trained? These are not normal lessons for a mere ward Lady, you have been trained by the staff since you were young to know how this household operated."

Rin, having no words for this new, sudden knowledge, merely stared. "Also," Hakashi continued gently, "the staff and servants have been calling you Lady for years. Though courteous, it was not mere courtesy that compelled them to do so."

"Oh," was all Rin could muster in response.

Hakashi smiled benignly. "Think about Lord Raidon's ward, Jiro. What skills does he possess?"

"Jiro...?" Rin asked, trying to recall the boy. Lord Raidon had had him with him whenever he came to the meetings...suddenly the picture popped into her head. A little taller than herself, dark black hair and brown eyes. Scrawny and gangly, like a adolescent puppy before it had grown into it's paws. "Ah, yes Jiro. He's awful bashful isn't he?" Rin chuckled as she recalled the way the shy boy had blushed furiously every time she had approached him. "His skills...well, he had passable tracking and hunting skills. He was a personal aide to Lord Raidon, so he must have been able to read and write, but, if I recall correctly, he was usually in the kitchen."

"Correct." Hakashi said. "He could track and hunt only because Lord Raidon thought it was unfit for a man to possess _no_ wartime abilities. He-"

"I remember taking him on the hunting expedition." Rin muttered. The silly boy had first been shocked that she would want to go, then shocked that she actually could hunt, and had looked ready to pass out when she had been able to field dress her own kill. The whole hunt he had taken two half-hearted shots, and both of them had missed. "What a time..."

"Hunting is not his thing." Hakashi admonished. "It does not suit everybody. I myself hate hunting."

"You dislike it yes, but you when you do hunt, you do it very well! And your skills with the sword are above par, not below." Rin protested. It was true - when Hakashi had gone on the hunting expedition one year, he had brought down two deer on his own, as well as several pheasants.

"Only because I know such skills are necessary to protect the ones I love. Otherwise, I would never touch the damned things. As I was saying, Jiro's skills are mostly centered on the kitchen. He may not be able to read or write any more than necessary, but he will be Lord Raidon's head cook in due time, if he is not already. It is only because of Raidon's personal affections for the boy that he accompanies him to High Council meetings or on hunts. In turn, it is only because of Jiro's affections for Lord Raidon that he will accompany him on hunts.

"Thus are the skills taught to a ward." Hakashi continued. "Jiro is only taught what will pertain to his position in Lord Raidon's household. In return for being taught and sheltered, Jiro will become one of his most faithful, trusted servants and advisors.

"_You_ however, have been taught skills not only necessary to become a maid, but a cook, a stable hand, a body guard, a warrior, a personal aide and a field hand. You have been taught from the day you entered the palace to be a _Lady._" Hakashi paused thoughtfully. "Truthfully, Lord Sesshomaru has given you license far beyond what anyone else in his presence has been granted. You speak with him casually, not many can claim that honor." Hakashi paused once more, and his eyes darkened seriously. "Furthermore, if you wished, despite the fact that we have no knowledge of your origins, the Lord has granted you the training and a pedigree such that you could request any single noble, be he human or demon, for your husband and the man would be a fool to turn you away."

Rin was floored. "But why would Lord Sesshomaru do such a thing? I'm...only human."

"The Lord's reasons are his own. However, since Lord Sesshomaru has now officially charged you with the upkeep of his household and preparing for the gathering next week, I take it you wanted to discuss what we had rolling as far as a menu for the week."

"Y-yes." Rin muttered, still shocked at this new startling knowledge. Her Lord was truly a mystery... Something in the back of her mind roused, a feeling of discontent, overshadowed by a vague annoyance, coupled with an air of preoccupation. _'Not that much a mystery,' _Rin thought mischievously, _'I at least know what he's feeling!' _She giggle at her own wit.

Sobering, she turned to Hakashi. "In addition, I wanted to speak with the head maid, Mitsuki, and see what arrangement were made for quarters. I was wondering who else I might need to speak with, to forestall any possible problems."

"You may want to speak with the head groom as well, and see what arrangements have been made for their mounts, or their servants, personal aides, and the like. Also, General Atoki, because each of the Lords will bring some form of protection, probably soldiers, and he will have to make room for them as well."

"The soldiers will be housed in the spare quarters behind our own that we keep for our single warriors. I myself helped clean the damn things last week - they probably hadn't been used in years."

"Not since the last time the council meeting was held here." Hakashi confirmed.

Rin glanced down at her now empty tea cup. "Thank you for your help Hakashi, but I do believe should be going to find Mitsuki now...may I beg a small breakfast tray for Sesshomaru-sama though? I think he's hungry," she paused thoughtfully, examining the feeling in the back of her mind, "and in need of a distraction."

"Certainly Rin. Come by later tonight after supper and we will discuss next weeks meals in further detail." Hakashi said. By now he had become accustomed to the way Rin always seemed to know more about their master's state of being than the rest. Though it was uncanny the way she could tell if he was upset or hurt, even if he wasn't nearby.

Rin took their cups to the pail of warm, soapy water in the corner and washed and rinsed the cups before setting them on a rack to dry. Collecting the small covered tray from Hakashi, which she noted had two cups next to the small pot of tea as well as two sets of chopsticks, she headed upstairs.

Bypassing the main study, she stopped in front of his door to his receiving chambers. Knocking lightly, she waited for his response.

"Enter Rin." Came the call seconds later. As she started to shift the tray to one hand to slide the door open, she heard a feminine giggle from the other side. Frowning slightly, Rin picked up the cup and extra chopsticks from the tray, quickly stowing them in a hidden pocket in her haori before sliding the door open and entering.

Sitting across from Sesshomaru-sama was the object of the distress she had sensed rolling off of him. Lady Alina was already up and painted, daubed lightly with some perfume or other, and apparently ready to engage in a conversation with her master over nearly anything... And despite the expressionless face he wore, Rin sensed that Sesshomaru was quickly becoming annoyed with the Lady.

_'What is she doing up so early?'_ Rin wondered, now doubly glad that she had hidden the extra tea cup and utensils. Usually the Lady was not about until much later in the morning.

"Rin-chan!" Lady Alina sang out gaily. "What are you doing here so early?" Truthfully, Alina was not at all pleased to see Rin enter Sesshomaru's chambers so casually. However, since Alina had hoped to talk him into breakfast with her, maybe the little twit's interruption was a blessing in disguise. "Did you bring us breakfast?" She cooed.

Gritting her teeth, Rin resisted the urge to upend the tray onto Lady Alina's well-kept hair. Honestly, was it natural for one to not have a single strand out of place like that? And her attitude was downright annoying - Rin truly detested being spoken to as if she were a half-wit.

"No, my Lady, I was not aware you would be taking breakfast with Sesshomaru-sama this morning." Rin said smoothly. "So I'm afraid I only brought one set of utensils. Unless, of course, you would like to use your fingers...?" Rin made her eyes wide and innocent, as if she were asking a genuine question.

"No, I think not." Lady Alina said, frowning slightly. _'We're not all half-tamed little savages like you.'_ She thought bitterly, fighting the urge to say the words out loud. "However, I wasn't aware that you were in the custom of bringing Lord Sesshomaru his breakfast." She left the statement off on a questioning note, demanding an answer without seeming to.

"Oh, I'm not." Rin said breezily, setting the tray down on a small table nearby. "Just every so often, when I feel he's been working too hard and needs a treat. Also," she added cheerily, "I had something I wished to speak with him about, and it's usually better to ply him with food before voicing a request." She smiled brightly, as if it were a grand joke.

Sesshomaru sat silently, watching the byplay between the two females. They reminded him suspiciously of rival bitches circling each other over a kill - and the thought was not a comfortable one. However, he was sure that his Rin had the advantage. After all, he had raised her, hadn't he?

"Ahh, I see." Was all Lady Alina could think of in response. She did not want to leave, but...

"Well, Lady Alina," Sesshomaru cut in blithely, deciding it was time to bring the "fun" to an end, "I'm afraid I must ask you to take your leave while I speak with my ward."

"As you wish Lord Sesshomaru, are you sure you will not take lunch with me?" Alina asked one more time.

"Yes. I apologize, but I have matters that must be tended to." Sesshomaru said seriously, blatantly lying through his teeth. He had little to take care of this day, but did not wish to have the Lady hanging onto him either. Normally, he hated lying, but in her case, he could tolerate it in the name of peace.

Lady Alina affected a dramatic little sigh, determined to put this last parting shot in Rin's face. "My Lord, how many times have I told you not to call me 'Lady.' Alina will do just fine." With that, she sailed out the door and off to her own devices.

Rin snorted softly as she slid the screen door closed after her. _'Bitch...'_

Rising, Sesshomaru made his way to the low table across the room where Rin was setting out the meal of tea with honey and a bowl of miso soup. Looking down at the fare, Sesshomaru could easily see that there was enough tea and soup for two people. Looking back up into Rin's face, he arched and eyebrow. With a small smirk, Rin pulled the extra tea cup and chopsticks out of her pocket. A small smile tugged at Sesshomaru's lips. The two sat and Rin poured tea for them while Sesshomaru placed some miso soup and rice in the proffered bowls.

"Now then," Sesshomaru said as he and Rin ate, "what was it you wanted?"

"Truthfully? Nothing." Rin replied. "Well, not _nothing,_" she amended, "I wanted Lady Alina to out of the study, if not the fortress. But," she shrugged philosophically, "you can't have it all."

"Rin..." Sesshomaru said warningly, "that is not nice."

"No, it's not." Rin agreed. "But she was disturbing you and annoying you, so..." she glanced up, catching the glint in Sesshomaru's eye. "What? She was. Besides, you needed breakfast. So I brought you some." Putting the remains of her meal aside, she stood and made to leave. "If you don't make it out of your study, don't worry about the tray, I'll be back for it later. And since I really had nothing of importance to say, I'll be going."

"Rin." Sesshomaru said, grabbing her wrist as she tried to slid past him towards the door, "Stay. Sit and talk with me. Besides," he added, "you don't look like you've had breakfast either."

Rin hesitated. "I...didn't want to be a bother." she said softly, her sunny face disappearing behind a cloud momentarily.

"You never are." He assured her, guiding her by her arm back around to the other side of the table, forcing himself to let her go once she sat again. Hesitantly, Rin placed her half-finished meal back in front of her, secretly glad Sesshomaru had wanted her company. For one thing, she had deeply missed the times they used to share, taking a meal together and engaging in small, comforting conversations. For another, she was hungry.

"What are your plans for today Rin?" Sesshomaru asked, bringing a chopstick of the rice mixed with eggs and dried seaweed to his mouth.

"Mmm," Rin said studying her tea thoughtfully. "Well, I have already spoken with Hakashi; I asked his advice on whom I would want to speak with about arrangements for your guests. Also, he and I will be meeting later to discuss options for the end-of-week feast before your guests leave. I was going to also speak with the head maid, Mitsuki, about what sleeping arrangements are being made, and to make sure that there is linen on the bunks on the spare troops quarters." Rin met hi eyes and smiled. "And, somewhere in between that, I was hoping to take Ah Un for a ride, maybe a picnic lunch with Sakura and Ino. And I have a feeling Lei will want to come along as well." Her smile widened. "For all his complaining about 'stupid girls' he sure seems to follow them around a lot."

Sesshomaru arched a silvery brow. "He will learn."

"You are always more than welcome to join us of course." Rin added. "If," She glanced behind him towards his desk, "you think you can tear yourself away from your two-week-old paperwork."

Sesshomaru inwardly sighed. Trust Rin to catch what Lady Alina had missed. It stood to reason that Rin would know that he always took care of his correspondences promptly, and would never let a letter go unanswered for more than a few days. Nor would he leave rough drafts of trade agreements lying around, unless of course they were already void.

However, he didn't really have anything to do today, and it would be nice to get out of the fortress...

Rin eyes twinkled mischievously as she braced her chin in her hand, her arm propped up on the table. "Of course, I could make this a matter of friendly persuasion..." she mused. "Say, if you don't go and have fun with us, I may accidentally let it slip to the fair Lady Alina the age of your paperwork." 

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "That sounds dangerously like blackmail, my Lady."

Casting her eyes heavenward, Rin tapped her cheek thoughtfully with her forefinger. "It does, doesn't it? Oh well, no matter, I'm sure Lady Alina would find this information invaluable nonetheless."

"You wouldn't dare." Sesshomaru growled, fighting the bubble of laughter that was rising rapidly in his throat.

Rin's expression turned serious, and her eyes lowered from some point on the ceiling to meet his. "Of course I wouldn't. But the offer still stands. We will be meeting at Ah Un's stable just after noon. I will pack an extra plate for you if you should decide to join us. However," she said, standing and gathering up their dishes and putting them back on the tray, "I really must be going. And since you're finished, I'll just take the tray with me now." Picking up the tray, she turned towards the door.

Sesshomaru started, something in him desperately protesting her leaving. Why, he could not say, only that he wanted her to stay longer, with her gentle teasing and her ready smile. For some reason, he felt as if there were a shadow lingering deep inside her, for all her smiles and cheer. And he wanted it gone.

Rin, in turn, felt the slight panic that arose in her master, even as he politely held open the door for her so she could leave unhindered. "Have a good day Sesshomaru-sama." She said politely.

"Rin," he murmured, very low, as she made to step through the door, "my name...is Sesshomaru."

Rin paused, and Sesshomaru watched shock overtake her features. What had possessed him? He railed to himself. He hadn't planned on giving her leave to refer to him so casually but...

Rin's face glowed in a brilliant smile. "I know...Sesshomaru." With that, she stepped through the door and strode off down the hallway towards the main wing of the castle.

...but it was worth it, he decided, smiling softly as he closed to door.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The day had passed by in a flash, Rin decided as she stood outside Ah Un's stall door, picnic basket in one hand, Ah Un standing ever-patient at her shoulder. Just as he had for years.

"_Riinnnnn!_" Came the ecstatic screams of two young girls as they came flying down the corridor towards her, trailed closely by a small boy who couldn't have been more than eight, but still carried a small wooden sword through his hakama strings, the katana imitation bumping furiously against his legs as he ran. The girls, both giggling madly, ran at break-neck speeds, pale pink hair entwining with deep blue locks as it streamed out behind them in wild waves. Their eyes, one set a vibrant emerald the other a whirling rose-quartz sparkled with their laughter.

Putting the basket down quickly, Rin straightened just as the two girls plowed into her, not even giving her a chance to brace as a third small body plowed into them all, knocking them all over. Rin squinted her eyes shut and braced for an impact with the hard-packed dirt floor.

The impact never came. Instead, she landed against a war, firmly muscled chest as strong arms encircled her and the children from behind. Looking up, her own eyes were met by a pair of glowing golden ones, currently alight with amusement.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Sakura and Ino squealed in delight, as Rin smiled up at him. Immediately, the three children disentangled themselves and bowed politely to Sesshomaru. Gravely, Sesshomaru bowed back.

"Lord Sesshomaru-sama, will you be joining us?" Ino questioned, emerald eyes shining with excitement. "Will you help us pick flowers for Ah Un?"

Sesshomaru's eyes lit with amusement at the young girls forthright manner. Just like another young girl he used to know... "I will join you, but I do not believe that I will be joining in picking the meadow bare."

Lei meanwhile had been hefting the basket, trying futilely to place it on Ah Un's back. Unfortunately, he was simply too short to reach. Reaching over and plucking the basket from the boys hands, Sesshomaru deftly tied the pack to Ah Un. "Are we all ready then?" He asked. Three eager heads nodded at him and Rin stood behind them smiling happily the whole time. Politely, Sesshomaru gestured fro Rin to proceed him. "My Lady, if you will..."

Smiling, Rin headed out of the stables, Ino's father waving good bye to them as they departed. Giggling, Ino ran up and grasped Rin's hand in her own, while Sakura walked alongside Ah Un, patting him and talking to him softly. Lei trailed along Rin's other side, staring up at her adoringly. Sesshomaru trailed along behind them all, next to Ah Un, merely watching their interactions. Suddenly, the scent of attar of roses and irritation drifted towards him on the breeze.

Across the way was Lady Alina, who was quickly striding towards them. "Lord Sesshomaru," she said breathily as she caught came up to them, "I had thought you were busy this afternoon."

"I am, Lady Alina. I had promised to join Rin on her picnic with Sakura, Ino and Lei."

"Would you like to join us Lady?" Lei piped up, stepping up next to her.

Lady Alina looked down at the small...child who had appeared at her side, smelling of dirt and sweat and stables. Bright green eyes stared up at her as he gallantly offered her his arm. "We have enough for everybody," he added.

Sakura peeked around Ah Un's side, watching with wide eyes, the same shade as her brother's as Lady Alina smiled nervously at Lei. "No, no thank you. I am not one much for...picnics." _'Unless it's just Sesshomaru and I.'_ She added silently. "Have a good time though." She added, patting Lei's head quickly, not catching Lei's aghast expression.

Rin grinned at Lady Alina's retreating back. "It's okay Lei, she does that to everyone. She even treats me like that." She said as they left the fortress walls and headed out into the forest.

"Really?" Sakura asked. "And you haven't hit her yet? Wow...she must be important." She stated, clearly impressed by the fact that Rin hadn't clocked her a good one.

"_Ahem._ Well, it's not considered good manners to beat up guests in Lord Sesshomaru's home." Then muttered under her breath, "Even if they do deserve it."

Sesshomaru arched a brow at her. "It is your home too Rin."

"Yeah Rin," Lei piped up, "Dad said you were a _Lady._"

Sakura reached forward and absently flicked the back of her brother's head. "Of course she is dummy." She said as Lei turned his head back to glare at his elder sister. "You didn't know that? Besides, Lady Alina is a Lady too. She's just...not a very nice one." Sakura added thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?" Ino queried, wanting to know what was being said about the fortresses new, elusive guest. She hadn't been to see their lessons, or out to the stables, and Ino had never encountered her in the kitchen or the village...

"Well," Sakura began, "my daddy said to yours that she's very rude. She doesn't like what he cooks." Sakura pronounced, looking offended on her father's behalf. "And she's, she's..." Sakura paused, searching for the word her father had used. "A _snob._" she finally declared triumphantly.

Sesshomaru listened intently as the children continued on their conversation, recounting all the things they had heard about Lady Alina. Finally, Rin called a halt to the conversation, declaring that she heard enough about Lady Alina as it was, without hearing about her in her leisure time as well. "Lei," she asked, "what have you been studying in your lessons?"

Lei's chest puffed out. "We've been learning a- arith- arithmetic." He said, stumbling over the new, unfamiliar word. "I can add all the way up to twenty-five plus twenty-five!"

"Oh?" Rin asked, eyes sparkling, "then what is twenty-five plus twenty-five?"

"Fifty!"

"Very good!" Rin exclaimed as they entered a small meadow filled with flowers. "Lei, could you please find us a nice spot to eat?" She asked, knowing what helping, even in some small way, meant to the boy.

"Of course Rin!" He said happily, running across the field to find a spot that wasn't too sunny or too shady. And he wanted to be next to the stream...

Sakura and Ino meanwhile, had already started on picking flowers for Ah Un, who, once Rin had removed the basket from his, wandered off to find a nice, shady spot and rest for a bit.

Sesshomaru stood slightly behind Rin, watching as Lei happily waved from the shade of a flowering tree that stood near the bank of the stream that ran through the meadow. Ino and Sakura were giggling together, placing small blossoms in each other's hair and whispering. _'No doubt making plans for Ah Un,'_ Sesshomaru thought as Rin moved towards Lei, swinging the basket.

Setting down the basket, Rin pulled out the large, old blanket that she had folded on top of it and spread it as Lei pulled out the jug of cold, sweetened tea and the sturdy, earthenware glasses he and his father had placed within. Absently, Sesshomaru pulled out the dishes as well as the container of zarusoba and another container containing the dipping sauce. Calling Sakura and Ino over, Rin untied her katana and kodachi from around her waist, placing them on the ground nearby should she need them.

Ino poured them all glasses of tea, and Sakura dished up the noodles while Lei handed out chopsticks. Settling down to his meal, Sesshomaru listened as the girls voices filled the clearing with happy chatter, Lei's voice piping in with a comment every so often, a strange sense of contentment filling him. _'I must be getting old.'_ He mused.

"You are not." Rin mumbled around a mouthful of noodles. Sesshomaru started. Had he said that aloud? However, before he had a chance to ask, Ino asked Rin a question, the rose-quartz of her eyes alight with enthusiasm. 

Putting his dish on the ground, Sesshomaru leaned back against the tree, watching the group. Sakura, her hair as pale pink as the blossom she was named for and her emerald eyes, usually hung towards the back of the gathering, content to let Ino take the lead. It was easy to mistake her quietness for shyness, but the truth of the matter was that she was not shy, she merely listened, and apparently heard everything, if Sesshomaru's assumption was correct. Ino, with her deep blue locks and rose-quartz eyes was actually a relative of Mitsuki's. Ino's mother had died in childbirth, and Ino, from all appearances, had taken Rin on as her surrogate mother. Ino was loud-spoken and outgoing, always the first to suggest some wild scheme. Lei, for all his small size, was a fiercely loyal boy who, despite complaining bitterly about "stupid girls," adored his sisters. Sesshomaru sighed happily as a feeling of warmth filled him, a smile no larger than a shift of the shadows on his face lifting his lips.

Jumping up, Lei took the almost-empty sauce container and headed towards Ah Un, obviously deciding that the dragon needed a treat. Sakura and Ino ran out into the sunshine to resume picking flowers, and Rin gathered up the dishes and headed to the stream to rinse them so they wouldn't be so hard for Hakashi to wash later. Lei ran over with the now empty sauce dish and stayed to help her rinse, the two of them chatting amiably about swords and training.

Soon enough, the two of them brought the clean dishes back and Lei ran off to "help" his sisters catch Ah Un who was, as usual, getting his exercise by running away from the girls. The trio giggled happily as they concocted elaborate battle plans to catch their "adversary."

Rin giggled at their conversation. "They're too cute." She said as Sesshomaru helped her pack away the dishes. Still smiling, she removed the pouch of shuriken she had strapped to the small of her back and, laying them next to the swords, sat down next to Sesshomaru.

"Indeed they are." He agreed quietly. Sitting here next to Rin, watching the three children chase a recalcitrant dragon around, it was almost as if they were all family. He could easily imagine...he blinked, scattering the unwanted thoughts.

"Sakura has potential as a ninja." He mused thoughtfully.

Rin nodded her agreement. "I've often thought the same, but her father would have a fit. Ino," she continued, gesturing towards the girls who was now organizing Lei and Sakura into a counterattack, "is actually quite the leader. Not just here with her friends, but also amongst her peers. You should see when they all get together and play games. Not only is she the team captain, but she usually wins too."

"Hmmm," Sesshomaru said thoughtfully.

"Lei is a very loyal boy, but also very brave. I haven't seen him back down from a fight yet, even if his opponent was bigger and stronger then he was."

"Ino is also quite the strategist it appears." Sesshomaru said, gesturing toward the children, who had cornered Ah Un. Lei was in front of him, legs splayed, katana drawn. Ah Un was slowly backing towards a tree, where little did he know Sakura was waiting, hidden amongst the leaves. Ino was off to the side, ready to aid either of her friends.

"Hai, she is." Rin agreed, pride evident in her voice. "And look at Lei! He never flinches. And Sakura blends in with the tree so well it's disturbing... No wonder she manages to hear everything."

The two sat for a time, simply watching as the children finally cornered Ah Un, who gave in graciously and allowed himself to be decorated. Sesshomaru glanced over towards Rin, who was watching them with something akin to longing.

_'A family...'_

As if sensing his perusal, she turned and gave him a small smile. "They really are too cute." She said, shifting as his eyes remained trained on her, never leaving her face.

"I'm glad you decided to join us today." She continued, trying to fill the silence that no stretched between them. "It's nice to see you so relaxed."

"Am I relaxed?" He asked, his eyes still not leaving hers.

"Yes, much more so than you were this morning. Or for that matter, you're more relaxed now than any other time that I've seen you in a long time. Too long," She added softly. Listing to the side a bit, she placed her forehead lightly against his shoulder.

Sesshomaru could feel the slight distress radiating outwards from Rin. Hesitantly, he brought a clawed hand up and placed it on her back. A small, shuddering sigh shook her, and she relaxed completely, leaning her slight weight into the forehead resting on his shoulder. Without thinking about it, he lowered the hand on her back to the indent of her waist and pulled, bringing her fully against him. Unable to help himself, he turned his head towards hers and buried his nose in her hair, taking in the sweet scent of the soap she favored, the scents of the children mingling with sunshine and grass and that something that was essentially, indefinably _Rin._ The scent of her worry also was there, entwined with a liberal dose of fear. Not fear _of_ him, but fear _for_ him. Also, faintly, he could smell/sense her longing. She too wanted a family and children of her own, to replace the ones taken from her when she was young. He started a bit as a small hand came up behind him to grip the back of his haori.

Rin nuzzled against him, her eyes closed, listening to the children playing. Daring to imagine for one instant, just one moment, that all this was hers. That this was her mate she was holding, and the children laughing and screaming in delight were her own...that for this one moment in time, she had a family...

Sesshomaru could smell the faint salt permeating the air. Reaching up with the had previously resting on her waist, he stroked her hair in a gesture he had used to sooth her when she had been young. Without thinking, never considering the consequences, he placed his other hand under her chin and gently lifted it, staring down into her cinnamon colored eyes. Slowly, giving her ample time to pull away, he lowered his face towards hers.

Rin knew she should stop him, knew that this was leading to a kiss. However, she couldn't seem to rouse the desire to pull away. She wanted this...

The Inu in him was delighted at her response, as, instead of pulling away, she instead lifted herself towards him. Her pulse thrummed under his fingertips, beating a rapid tattoo against her skin.

"Sesshomaru..." she murmured, her eyes falling closed as their lips gently touched, his brushing against hers hesitantly. She met his next kiss halfway, her lips soft and yielding against his own. Losing himself in the texture of her lips, of the feel of her pulse under his fingertips, Sesshomaru groaned low in his throat, deepening the kiss as desire flared in his blood.

"Ino," Sakura murmured, catching her friend's attention, distracting her from watching Lei swipe at leafy adversaries. "Look."

Ino turned to see Rin and Sesshomaru sitting under the tree, side by side, their lips sweetly locked in a kiss that seemed somehow chaste and yet...not. Ino didn't really know too much about where babies came from, but she was sure that kissing had something to do with it. Eyes never leaving the pair sitting beneath the flowering tree, she opened her mouth to ask Sakura about the possibility of Sesshomaru and Rin having babies when Sakura's scream rent the air.

Sesshomaru's and Rin's heads snapped apart as Sakura's scream pierced the calm. Whipping around to stare at the trio across the clearing, her heart froze in her throat. A wolf, mangy and starved looking was crouched at the edge of the clearing near the children, saliva dripping from yellowed fangs.

_'Oh, Kami, no...' _Was her only thought as she lunged forward, grabbing her sword and shuriken on the fly, employing all of her speed to make it before the wolf leapt, knowing that it wasn't possible. Switching tactics, she ran off to the side, away from the children, simultaneously pulling a shuriken from the holster in her hand. Without really taking aim, she let one fly towards the wolf, hoping to distract it from Sakura, Ino and Lei, who was now standing in front of the girls, wooden katana brought to bear, ready to defend his sisters with his life if necessary.

Her shuriken _thunked_ solidly into the wolf's side, embedding itself fully up to the hilt. With a startled yelp, the wolf turned to face this new foe, seeing only a lone girl. Snarling the wolf sped towards the new threat.

Rin brought her katana to bear, pleased that the wolf was no longer paying any attention to the children. However, she was now it's target. Rin eyed the beast as it rapidly closed the distance, deciding that the animal was probably rabid, and therefore capable of anything, weather it was wolf-like behavior of not.

Rin braced for the attack, ready for she-knew-not-what, but certainly wasn't expecting what she got.

Just as the wolf leapt, aiming for her throat, a silver-white blur materialized in front of her, a bright green arc of acid decapitating the wolf, it's head rolling into the forest in a spray of crimson.

Turning, Sesshomaru ran his eyes over Rin's still-braced figure, checking for any injuries. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yes." Sheathing he sword, she ran past his to where the children were still frozen. Dropping to her knees next to them, checking them for any injuries. "Are you all okay?" She queried, scarred that they might have been hurt.

"Y-yes Rin, we're fine." Sakura said.

"We were just scared." Ino added.

"Me too." Rin muttered, turning to Lei. "Are you okay Lei? Did the wolf scratch or bite you?"

"No Rin it didn't." Lei said, his voice shaking slightly. "But, what was wrong with it? Wolves don't hunt during daylight."

"They're also pack animals, that one was alone." Sakura added.

"And it looked sick." Ino said

"You are all correct." Sesshomaru said, as he came up to them. Immediately, Rin did a visual check for any injuries, finding none. Still...

"Did you get hurt Sesshomaru?" She asked, knowing that she would know if he lied to her.

"I am not." He said, and she knew he was being truthful.

"Ano, but what was wrong with that wolf?" Lei asked.

"It was sick." Rin responded. "So it's pack cast it out."

"However," Sesshomaru continued, picking up the explanation. "Since it was sick and dying from a brain fever, it had to choose easy prey, as it could not bring down anything large by itself, and was no longer quick enough to catch anything small enough to bring down." Turning to Lei, he bowed from the waist, a deep bow of respect.

"My Lord!" Lei exclaimed.

"You have my respect Lei." Sesshomaru replied standing once more. "To face down an enemy your superior in size and strength like that takes great courage."

"B-but my Lord! I didn't do anything!" Lei protested.

"But you were _there_ willing to protect those who needed it." Turning away from the shocked trio and the pride on Rin's face, he called to Ah Un. "I do believe that we've had enough adventure for one day, shall we head home?" 

He really didn't get much argument, but the children had to at least input a token grumble as they packed up the basket and set off towards the castle. Again, Sesshomaru hung back just a little, content to watch Rin interact with the children.

Rin stood on Ah Un's left side, as she had done since she was small, her right hand resting gently on the two-headed dragon's back. Ino stood on Rin's left, her small had once again clasped tightly in Rin's. Sakura was on the other side of Ah Un, her small hand resting on his scaly neck as she sang softly. Lei was walking slightly ahead of them, careful not to stray too far from Rin, but obviously taking his role as a "protector" very seriously.

They reached the fortress walls as a crimson sun touched the tops of the tress, casting the land in shadows. Settling a weary Ah Un in his stall with a small bunch of flowers "to make him happy" Sakura had insisted, Ino nodding firmly behind her. Sesshomaru thought it best not to mention that they would probably turn into a midnight snack, instead nodding his head gravely in agreement. Rin had merely said that she thought the idea was a good one, and left it at that. 

Leaving the children in the kitchen with Hakashi, the three children practically running each other over in an effort to be the first to tell of the days adventures, Sesshomaru escorted Rin to her room. Bidding her a good night, he turned and started to walk away.

"Sesshomaru?" Rin called, halting the demon. Without turning, Sesshomaru glanced over his shoulder at the woman standing in the doorway, the light from her fireplace casting her figure in shadows.

"Yes, Rin?"

"I had a good time today." Rin said, trying to stop the blush which stubbornly rose in her cheeks. "I just wanted to say thank you for coming."

Smiling faintly, Sesshomaru nodded once before turning to continue towards his chambers.

Neither of them sensed the figure standing in the shadows, ruby-hued eyes narrowed in rage.


	4. Preperations

Sorry I haven't updated in so long – my hard drive on my computer is fried and will be about a month in the fixing. Luckily, I had Stronger backed up on my work computer, so I can still access it, but everything else….?

Gone. Interlude (posted on AFF, a one-shot of Sess and a much-younger Keade), and the other two I was working on, un named but hopefully companion pieces to Sailor Panda's _"Stolen Dreams"_are lost, as well as the beginnings of two other stories I was tapping on. However, the real sob story was that I lost the third Inuyasha movie, which I had downloaded on my laptop….

Anyway, on with the show!

_Chapter Four – Preparations_

The rest of the week flew by in a haze of preparations. Rooms had to be cleaned and aired, menus had to be planned and the fortress in general needed cleaning. Between all of that, Rin attempted to avoid Lady Alina, who seemed to be trying to glare her down at every turn, keep an eye on Sakura and Ino, who were now intent of being warriors, and make sure Sesshomaru ate, since now the work really was piling in.

At present, Rin stood in the laundry, conversing with Mitsuki about which linens were supposed to be placed on the beds, and which rooms they would go to.

It had been a royal headache to decide who slept where, and where their guards were housed, Rin decided. The Southern Lord, Raidon, didn't particularly like the Northern Lord, Kouga, so those two couldn't be placed next to one another unless absolutely necessary. However, Lord Kouga didn't like Lady Alina - 'but then again, who does?' Rin reflected wryly.

However, the feeling was mutual. Lady Alina considered Lord Kouga to be an uncouth mutt, and Lord Kouga thought Lady Alina was a snobbish bitch. Both of them had their points, but it made keeping a reasonable amount of peace difficult.  
However, in the end it had all been sorted out to everyone's satisfaction. Now the only thing left to do was put the linens on the beds…

"We'll just leave Lady Alina's on her bed." Rin decided. "She's already been here for awhile, and there's no need to put extra work on us that we don't need."

"Most assuredly," Mitsuki muttered, trying to ignore the looks that the other laundry maids were casting at them. Most of them knew about Mitsuki's exploits with the Lord, and found it vaguely amusing that she would be forced into close contact with Sesshomaru's ward, who, for all appearances, was completely oblivious. "Which ones did you have in mind for Lord Raidon and Lord Kouga?"

Rin wrinkled her nose thoughtfully. "Well, knowing Lord Kouga, he would probably prefer something dark…that, or a bed of straw in the stables." she snickered.

Mitsuki laughed with her. "Oh, true enough. He never did act much like a Lord, did he? Those furs, and the caves…Lady Alina nearly had a conniption when Lord Raidon suggested Lord Kouga host the annual High Council gathering." Mitsuki giggled at the thought of the prissy Lady, so enamored of her silks and rich foods sleeping on furs and eating fresh-caught fish that weren't prepared in some fancy sauce or other.

"Oh! Yes, I remember." Rin laughed. "Her face was so red I thought she might pass out from all the blood rushing there so quickly!"

"Well, at any rate." Mitsuki continued, sobering, "Something dark for Lord Kouga and…maybe something brighter for Lord Raidon? Those are immediately available, and since he'll be arriving this afternoon…"

"Hai, hai." Rin said in agreement. "Something to remind him of his home, ne? And since Jiro will be sleeping in the room next door, we will need to prepare that one as well." Rin tapped a forefinger against her nose thoughtfully. "In fact, I'm at loose ends for the next while. So if you'll be able to prepare Lord Raidon's room, I'll take care of master Jiro's. Is this acceptable?"

Mitsuki laughed. "Anything to lessen the workload is acceptable. Just let me find the sheets…" Turning she rooted around in the storage container for a minute, finally emerging with a set of pale, creamy linens, much like Rin's own. Taking the bundle, Rin inhaled the sharp, sweet scent of lavender.

"The futon is already set up, so you won't be needing that, but maybe a cushion to lie his head on…" Turning to a different container, Mitsuki emerged moments later with two leather pillows, the leather tanned to buttery softness and stuffed with down. Placing the pale beige cushions in Rin's arms, Mitsuki smiled brightly, flashing pearly white fangs. "There you go. All set!"

"Thank you Mitsuki!" Rin called over her shoulder as she exited the room to head towards the eastern wing.

"She's in an awfully good mood," Shukumei commented, stepping up beside Mitsuki.

"Hai, she is." Mitsuki murmured, turning to the first container to retrieve the sheets she had in mind for Lord Raidon. Looking back over her shoulder, she saw that Shukumei was still staring speculatively after Lady Rin. "Shukumei!" She called, trying to garner the maid's wandering attention.

"Yes?" Shukumei questioned, turning to face Mitsuki - or, rather, the pile of linens in Mitsuki's arms.

"Take those linens," she gestured to the pile of hunter green linens lying off in a corner with a booted foot. "to the laundry, and please tell them that we need them by tonight if at all possible. Otherwise we must have them first thing tomorrow morning."

"Weren't those the sheets that were on Lady Alina's bed the week past?" Shukumei questioned.

"Yes, why?" Mitsuki asked, peeping over the top of her pile curiously.

"Won't Lord Kouga be able to smell her scent on them?"

Mitsuki thought about it for a second. "Not if you request a very strong soap."

'_There_,' she congratulated herself, _'that should take care of even his nose.'_

With that last thought, Mitsuki strode out the door in the direction Rin had gone.

Sighing, Skukumei bent over and collected the sheets, the small of fresh lavender assailed her nose. Straightening as she heard a small, high-pitched giggle emerge from the doorway where the other two had previously exited, she turned, she relaxed when she saw Ino and Sakura standing in the doorway, each with an armful of fresh lavender.

"Good morning Skukumei-chan!" Ino called happily. "Where do you want this?"

Skukumei grinned. "You two are back rather early, aren't you?" She said, gesturing to a bench where a few other armfuls of lavender were waiting to be sorted and hung to dry.

"We found a field with lots in it." Sakura offered shyly as she placed her bundle next to Ino's.

"Do you know where Rin is?" Ino questioned, looking around for her favorite human.

"She went to prepare a bed for master Jiro." Shukumei replied. "He and Lord Raidon will be arriving this afternoon." She added at the two girls puzzled looks.

"Ohh." The coursed in unison, nodding sagely. Shukumei giggled a little at the picture they made, then shooed them out of the door, heading for the laundry as Ino and Sakura ran towards the eastern wing, their small booted feet slapping against the polished wooden floors, giggles trailing after them like the chiming of small bells. Smiling a little, Shukumei hefted the bundle in her arm as headed off towards the laundry.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lady Alina sat in the library, glaring at the book nestled in her lap. How dare that annoying little twit try to take the one she had chosen?! Rin was either incredibly brave or incredibly foolish, she decided, to try and cause a rift between Lady Alina and Lord Sesshomaru. Apparently, subtle barbs and demeaning insults weren't enough for this stupid ningen to get the hint - something far stronger was required.

Lady Alina scowled, turning over in her mind's eye the picture the two of them had made, Rin, bathed in shadows and blushing prettily, Lord Sesshomaru, tall and powerful in the firelight, as Rin dared to call him by his given name. And her Lord didn't slay her on the spot! Instead, he smiled, as if pleased by the wench's boldness.

That small smile has incised her to no end. Imagine Rin receiving in a matter of moments what she had been trying for weeks to obtain! Growling, she rose from her seat and placed the book on a low table. Striding out the doorway, she headed for the nearest exit, hoping a walk in the gardens would do her some good.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Rin had just finished placing the sheets on Jiro's futon when Sakura and Ino burst into the room, giggling madly at some private joke.

"Rin-chan!" Ino trilled, happily dancing in a circle.

Rin cocked an eyebrow, watching Ino cavort about, Sakura skipping next to her and clapping happily.

'_Dear Kami, who fed those two sweets?' _She wondered, hoping Lei hadn't been subjected to the same. "Yes Ino-chan?" she asked.

"We're all done collecting lavender!" Ino cried. "Would you like us to help you now?"

Rin looked around. The linens had been placed on the bed, fresh lavender had been placed in the clothes press, the water closet was in working order… "I don't see too much else that really needs done in Master Jiro's room." She said. "But maybe…"

She tapped her chin thoughtfully. "I know!" She said as the idea struck her. "Why don't you two go gather some flowers from the gardens while I find a couple vases, and we'll place some flowers in their rooms?"

"Do you think we would be allowed?" Sakura asked, remembering the last time she and Ino had gone flower picking in the fortress gardens. She could still hear the head gardener's words scalding her ears…

"Of course. Just tell Hiroshi-sama that I asked for your assistance, and politely request a small blade to snip a few flowers with."

"I have my eating knife." Sakura said, holding up the small blade triumphantly.

"Yes," Rin acknowledged, "but that knife is for eating. And some of the flowers in the garden have poisonous sap. So go ask Hiroshi-sama, okay?"

"Sure thing Rin-chan." Sakura and Ino chorused, scampering out of the room.

Chuckling, Rin followed at a more sedate pace, heading for a storage room where she knew where some vases were stored.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alina strolled through the gardens, the beautiful flowers surrounding her doing nothing at all for her sorry mood. It irked her to no end that Sesshomaru was paying Rin the attention that she so desperately wanted. How could she solicit a mating offer from him if he refused to spend time with her?

Maybe if she could separate the two of them…make him angry with her…or, maybe, make her scared of him? She quirked an eyebrow to herself. Maybe that was an idea worth looking into..

High pitched giggles disrupted her from her thoughts. Glancing over a row of flowering shrubs, she spotted two little girls - what were their names? - snipping off flowers happily with a small blade.

"It was soooo sweet!" The girl with dark blue hair squealed happily, hugging and armful of cosmos to herself.

"Do you think they'll have babies?" The small girl with pink hair asked quietly, her large emerald eyes shining hopefully.

The blue haired girl tapped her chin thoughtfully, in a perfect imitation of Rin's "thinking" stance. Alina vaguely thought that her name was…Inca? India? Ino? Yes, Ino sounded about right…

"I don't know." She replied thoughtfully. "That was only a kiss. But you're right - it was so sweet! And…I think that Rin-chan would make him happy."

_'Rin?'_ Lady Alina thought, her attention now fully on the two girls. Rin had a secret lover? What had she been missing? Sesshomaru would surely be upset, knowing his little human was whoring or some lowly soldier…_ 'Maybe it's his general!' _She thought excitedly. That would surely smear this little Samaritan's good name all through the fortress…

"Of course she would!" Sakura defended her friend. Plucking up another sprig of baby's breath, she brandished it at Ino defensively. "Papa says that he's always much more relaxed when she's around."

"His expression never changes!"

"Papa says it does!" Sakura exclaimed. "He relaxes! And you saw how much…" Sakura searched for the word to describe it. _'How does one describe an expression that doesn't really exist?' _"better he looked? I mean he…he just relaxed, you know?"

_'How eloquent.' _Thought Lady Alina vindictively. Alina turned away, convinced that whomever Rin's mysterious loves was, the two children weren't going to reveal him. She turned away and continued on down the garden path, a new idea forming in her head.

'I'm sure Sesshomaru-sama would like to know what his precious little ward has been up to.' She thought, the wheels beginning to spin in her head. She could use this, and also her original plan…._'Oh, this is good…'_ She snickered to herself, wondering what her general would think of her plan. _'Good thing he'll be here this evening, we can get started immediately.' _After all, she only had a week to accomplish what she had in mind, and, if she were to succeed, she would have to start tonight…and have General Kenji's help.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Rin-chan!" Ino exclaimed, bursting into dojo, where Rin was discussing final arrangements with Atoki for the soldiers week-long stay.

Turning, from her friend, Rin glanced at the over-excited ten-year-old. _'Someone really needs to stop feeding the what ever it is that's making them so hyper.' _

"Yes, Ino-chan?" She asked as calmly as possible, trying to sedate the child by force of will alone.

"Lord Raidon and his escorts are here!" Ino trilled, completely missing the message Rin had been attempting to convey.

"Are they here, as in at the front gates, or here as in within sight from the front gates?" Atoki asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Ano…I believe that there are approaching the front gates." Ino said after a moments thought.

Ahh, well then, we had better hurry to greet them, had we not?" Rin said, already moving towards the doorway. "Has Sesshomaru-sama been told?"

Ino shrugged. "Everyone figured that he already knew, but just in case Lei went up to tell him."

"I guess he was camping out in his study then." Rin muttered to herself as she strode around the fortress to the main gates, Atoki and Ino trailing behind her. Rounding the corner, Rin was unsurprised to see Sakura awaiting them, and Lord Sesshomaru emerging from the front doors, Lady Alina trailing behind him. As Sesshomaru turned, gesturing for the gates to be opened, Lady Alina glanced at Rin and smiled, a small, cruel twist of her lips that sent shivers coursing down Rin's spine

'_What…?'_

The thought was never completed though as Lord Raidon rode through the gates, his ward Jiro close on his heels and his escort of approximately ten soldiers behind the two of them. With a sweep of his riding cloak, Lord Raidon dismounted.

Standing a complete two meters tall, his tawny golden hair shone in the early afternoon sunlight. Perfectly bronzed skin accented his tawny golden eyes. Eyes, Rin reflected, that were a completely different gold than Sesshomaru's…Sesshomaru's seemed somehow more distant and remote, only warming to a molten color once in a great while. Lord Raidon's seemed to radiate warmth constantly, and they weren't the pure color of a shiny gold coin, they were tawny gold, all shades of gold coming together in a swirling, shimmering mass. Pale cornflower blue stripes graced his cheekbones and a pale golden sun glimmered on his forehead, only visible in the right light, when the sun shone on it directly.

A sweep of motion caught Rin's eye as she turned to watch Jiro, Lord Raidon's ward, dismount. He had grown some since she had last seen him, a year adding a few inches to his height and some much-needed flesh to his formerly thin frame. _'I do believe he's taller than me now,' _Rin mused to herself.

Jiro stood next to his steed, holding the reigns tightly in one fist while looking around, smiling a bit to himself. Hair shiny as a raven's wing caught the sunlight and hung to his shoulders, clasped in a low horse's tail while wide brown eyes sparkled with an inner amusement. He caught sight of her and smiled a little wider, a faint blush stealing across his cheeks.

_'Same old Jiro.' _Rin thought amusedly, returning his smile with one of her own.

"Lord Sesshomaru, how have you been?" Raidon boomed loudly, striding forward, Jiro trailing closely behind him.

"I have been well Lord Raidon." Sesshomaru replied, ever calm in the face of Lord Raidon's boisterous nature. "Yourself?"

"Hai, hai, I have been doing well. Small rebellions here and there, but nothing major." His grin never faltering, he turned to Lady Alina. "And you my Lady? How have you been? When did you arrive?"

Lady Alina returned Lord Raidon's grin in full measure as he grasped her clawed hand in one of his own, bending down to suavely brush his lips against her knuckles.

"I have been well also My Lord." She replied demurely. "And I have been here for the past week, finalizing a trade agreement with Lord Sesshomaru. However, my escort should be arriving later today."

Raidon barely managed to keep his eyebrows from twitching in surprise. It was no secret that Lady Alina had been perusing Lord Sesshomaru for some time, but she had actually found a reason to visit? With a mental shrug, he released her hand and turned towards Rin, who was standing a few feet away, watching the proceedings with interest.

She had certainly filled out over the years, he noted wryly. It had been nothing short of hilarious to watch as Lord Sesshomaru - the most feared and powerful demon in all of Japan - tried to deal with raising a human child. A female.

Rin had definitely put Sesshomaru through the wringer. The tall, overly sober demon Lord had initially no clue how to relate to the miniature female who was constantly brimming with suppressed mirth. Raidon himself had often played with her when she was small, engaging her and Jiro in small games of strategy or speed, and had delighted at how unafraid of him she had always been. _'But after dealing with Stone Face over there, I wouldn't expect her to be frightened of me.'_

"Rin-chan!" He exclaimed merrily, delighted when her face lit up like a ray of sunshine when he called her.

"Uncle Raidon!" She cried, throwing herself into his open arms and hugging him tightly. "How have you been?"

"Oh, same-old, same-old." He replied breezily, releasing her and waving his clawed hand about for emphasis. Turning, he gestured for Jiro to step forward - Kami only knew the boy would be far too shy to ever do it on his own. "You remember Jiro, do you not?"

"Of course I do." Rin said, bowing to Jiro politely, who returned her bow, blushing a bit more and stammering out his own greeting. Knowing Jiro was far too focused on Rin to notice much else, Raidon rolled his eyes at the boys sudden lack of grace…or eloquence, or even basic motor skills for that matter.

Turning, he approached General Uuchia, who was watching all of the goings-on with an amused glint to his eyes. "And how have you been General?" He asked, making sure his voice sounded deep and boomingly impressive.

Atoki's eyes shone with renewed amusement. "I have been well Lord Raidon." The two clasped forearms in a warrior's handshake. "Now, if you would," his eyes sparkled, "cut out the overly formal manner."

"Hai, Uncle Raidon, quit playing around." Rin said, turning from her awkward conversation wit her adopted uncle's ward. "Allow me to show you and Jiro-sama to your quarters, so you can freshen up and rest."

"Rest?" Raidon said, putting on an affronted expression. "Why would I ever do that?" he said as the servants who had appeared during the course of their conversation to take the bags off to his room.

"Where will our guards be staying?" Jiro politely inquired, breaking in on his master's conversation as he eyed the six weary warriors standing behind them. Lord Raidon's pace was nothing short of grueling, even for a demon. He just didn't seem to realize that not everyone had as much energy as he did…

"They will be lodged with the rest of the escorts behind the dojo." Rin replied in answer. "And I believe Lei here will be happy to escort you all to your quarters." She gestured to the small demon boy who was standing just a ways off as he bowed politely.

"I believe that I shall go as well," Atoki replied, "and will see you for dinner later, after you have had a chance to rest from your travels."

"Very well then. We shall catch up later, ne?" Lord Raidon said, raising an eyebrow in inquiry.

"Most assuredly." Atoki said, waving negligently over his shoulder as he led away the guards, Lei by his side.

"If you would, meet me in an hour or so in my study." Sesshomaru said in his usual deadpan voice.

"Of course, Lord Sesshomaru." Raidon replied, nodding. "Rin," he said, turning to her and offering her his arm. "if you would escort Jiro and I to our rooms?"  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jiro stood in the middle of the room and took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of lavender and freshly washed linens. If only his own quarters in Lord Raidon's residence were as nice…

"Do you like it Jiro-san?" Rin questioned sweetly from the doorway.

Turning, Jiro smiled brightly. "Of course I do Rin-san." Jiro took a deep breath in an attempt to gather his courage. "Ano…Rin…"

"Rin!" Loud and grating, with a screechy quality that should have belonged solely to a sword which was being unceremoniously scraped down the length of a stone wall, came the imperious command from behind Rin.

Turning, Rin spotted Jaken standing in the doorway, griping his staff of heads, chest puffed out, and a look imperious demand gracing his toad-like features. "Yes Jaken-sama?" Rin said, trying to hide the fact that she was completely and totally bored with his over-imperious attitude.

"Lord Sesshomaru-sama had asked me to remind you that tonight's dinner will be casual, and tomorrow's will be a formal dinner meeting. However, there will be a meeting conducted in his study shortly, and that you are supposed to attend. So don't get sidetracked you little turnip!"

_'Does Lord Sesshomaru really call Rin-san a little turnip?'_ Jiro wondered, even as Rin shook her head, striding towards Jaken. The movement reminded Jiro of a feline's casual grace as it stalked small, unwary prey. It was really more of a glide than a walk, Jiro decided absently, watching Rin's hips sway beneath her kimono. _'And…I don't think I would like to get on her bad side either…'_

Rin stopped before Jaken and looked down from her superior height. "Jaken." The single word, a mere two syllables, was uttered calmly, in a voice almost devoid of any emotion, save a sort of wry amusement.

Jaken gulped, reminded conspicuously of Sesshomaru-sama himself.

"I understood the importance of the message just fine, thank you, without the added turnip bit." Turning, she caught Jiro's eye, wondering a bit at the slightly cowed look on his face, which while not matching in intensity, was an almost exact replica of Jaken's expression.

"Yes, Rin-san?"

"I do believe that you are supposed to attend this meeting as well. Shall we?" Smiling, she gestured for him to proceed her.

"Ladies first." Jiro replied, as he stepped up to her.

"Oh, and Jaken-sama," Rin said, turning to face the still-cowering toad demon. Bending down, she tapped his beak jovially. "I outgrew you when I was ten."

"Stupid ningen…" Jaken muttered as she led Jiro out of the room and towards Lord Sesshomaru's study.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Political negotiations, Sesshomaru decided, were dull at the best of times. But when they were strictly a matter of what had happened over the past year…whom had been mated, royal births, territory expansions and the like, they were at an all time-boring.

Sesshomaru glanced at Rin out of the corner of his eye, noting the slight smudge of ink on her left cheek as she bent over the parchment. Rin was studiously noting down anything of importance for later review.

"A trade agreement has been forged between myself and Lord Sesshomaru concerning the trade of silks and spices, for the next two years, signed yesterday." Lady Alina said, placing a copy of the agreement on the table for all to see, noting the furious scratching of the quill pens against parchment. In addition to Rin taking notes, Jiro was also assisting Lord Raidon, and one of Lady Alina's pages was assisting her. Rin had agreed to make a copy for Lord Kouga, who would be arriving tomorrow.

However Rin, unlike the other pages and aides present, was not here to merely scrawl notes for her Master's later use, she was actually a part of the meeting. She just didn't know it…

"Is there any other business or relevant knowledge to be presented?" Lord Raidon asked, drawing Sesshomaru out of his reverie.

"Anything else will be available to discuss on the morrow." Sesshomaru said, rising from the low table. "And we will need for Lord Kouga to be here before we go any further."

"True enough." Lady Alina agreed, rising and stretching.

Jiro hesitantly approached Rin, who was still seated, skimming over her notes, muttering to herself as her eyes scanned the parchment.

"Ano..Rin-san?" He asked, making his best attempt to not stumble over his words and embarrass himself further.

"Hai?" Came the distracted response.

"Would you care to take a stroll through the gardens with me?"

Sesshomaru, from his place across the room, froze.

"Ummm.." Rin carefully put the parchment own on the table. She had meant to rewrite the notes and copy them before dinner, but… "Sure." She replied, smiling brightly. "If you'd like, I can even show you where Hiroshi-sama and I planted new flowers last year."

Jiro nodded, slightly proud that he had not turned scarlet in the face of her beaming smile.

Sesshomaru just managed to squelch the growl that threatened, every protective instinct he had immediately going on the defensive. '_What does he want to take a walk for?' _He could smell the boy's interest in his ward, and he wasn't the least bit fooled by all the stammering and blushing that went on.

Rin's eyes turned towards him. What was he getting so upset about? "Sesshomaru-sama?" She queried.

"Yes Rin?" He asked, his inner disquiet not making it's way to his unchanging expression.

"Would you mind if I went, and finished the rewrites after supper?"

_'Why is she asking me?'_ Sesshomaru wondered. _'It is her home, and she's a grown adult. She shouldn't need permission from me to go play with the other children.' _

"That is fine Rin." He answered, with the vague feeling of signing his own death warrant.

Bowing her acknowledgment to his, she turned and left the room, Jiro close on her heels. As she left, her scent wafted towards him, and he immediately knew why he was upset.

She was going into heat.

_'Shit.' _He cursed to himself. Now every damn male around who was unfamiliar with her was going to be sniffing around….

Most of the males residing within the fortress knew Rin and her monthly cycles, and all of them knew that to touch her was to die - if not by his hand, or Atoki's, then certainly Rin herself would take care of the offending youkai. Hence any male who thought he would have a hard time controlling himself usually had the intelligence to stay far, far away as Rin went about her normal activities. And Rin herself, once alerted to the situation, helped as much as possible by not going near the dojo, and limiting her meanderings to only what was necessary to, as she liked to put it, "Keep her sanity intact."

However, Sesshomaru was entirely certain that, thought human and lacking an inadequate nose, Lord Raidon's ward had subconsciously picked up on Rin's heat, and it was only intensifying his already-present interest in his ward. Sesshomaru growled low in his throat as Lady Alina looked at him quizzically.

_'What on earth is wrong with him?'_ Alina wondered idly. 'One _silly little female goes into heat and he reacts like a jealous lover…' _She snickered to herself. _'I wonder how he'll react when he finds out his precious little girl really has taken a lover?' _Combine this with what she had originally planned, and…oh, it was just too sweet. Sesshomaru would be hers before the week was out.

Raidon watched the byplay with amused fascination. Lady Alina had gone from looking like she was about to launch into a snit to the cat who had gotten the canary in less time then it took to blink, while Sesshomaru looked after the two children with his typical unreadable expression. However, Raidon had caught that fleeting look of "Oh shit." that crossed his features right before his expressions shut down. Raidon chuckled to himself, thinking that if he had possessed less control, his tail would be twitching irritably right now.

Sobering, he excused himself and left the room, intending to go visit General Uuchia before supper. Jiro was going to be disappointed… No one knew better than Raidon how he had harbored a secret crush for Rin all of these years. He could easily recall Jiro's first meeting with Rin.

Lord Raidon had come to visit with Lord Sesshomaru over some business matter or other, and since Jiro had been with him while he was patrolling his borders, he had decided to bring the young boy along, never guessing that Lord Sesshomaru had taken in a little human as well. They had arrived at the front gates, having sent word ahead shortly before their arrival, to find Sesshomaru standing at the front entryway, General Uuchia at his side. Jiro, as always, had been scared of the tall, cold youkai, but had bravely stayed next to him, merely staring up in trepidation. All of a sudden, Sesshomaru's right pant leg had shifted, seemingly taking on a life of its own. Lord Raidon recalled the way Jiro had jumped at the new, unexpected development, only to stand in wide-eyed wonder as a small girl with the largest pair of cinnamon-hued eyes that he had ever seen he leapt out from behind her Lord, exclaiming at the wonder of "seeing someone as small as she was."

"Lord Raidon," a small, wide-eyed Jiro had breathed in wonder, "She looks like a angel…"

Raidon chuckled at the memory. His small little human, so friendly and charming, had turned into a stuttering fool at that moment, and the affliction had never lifted as long as he'd been around Rin.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Rin bent over, tracing one delicate bloom with a forefinger. "Hiroshi-sama and I planted these with Sakura-chan and Ino-chan last summer, in honor of the girl's birth days."

"Sakura-chan and Ino-chan?" Jiro murmured, trying to put a face with the names. "Isn't Sakura the head cooks daughter?"

"Hai, she and Ino-chan are the best of friends. Sisters, really." Rin laughed lowly, "If one is to be seen, you can be sure that the other isn't very far away, and Lei is their constant companion and protector." She paused thoughtfully. "He also considers Ino to be a sister to him, as Hakashi and his mate consider he to be a second daughter."

"What of her father?" Jiro inquired, his interest peaked.

"Her father…hasn't been the same since his mate passed on." Rin said quietly, sympathy for the demon's loss evident in her tone. "He loves Ino dearly but…it is plain to see that he is only biding his time waiting for her to be able to stand on her own before joining his mate." The admission was low, laced with sorrow. Her mouth tightened. "Ino is a wonderful girl. Even though he's been the only parent she's had since birth, she doesn't seem to begrudge him that he can't entirely be there for her. She throws herself entirely into everything she does. It's like..she knows he's suffering and wants the show him that she can take care of herself so he can be with her mother." A low, liquidy-sounding laugh burbled out of her throat. "However, her father isn't far enough gone to not know that his little girl still needs his protection."

Jiro frowned digesting this. It was true that Inu-youkai mated for life, but this sounded a little extreme. He opened his mouth to ask about it but Rin, seeing his look, answered before he ever voiced the question.

"Their bond is a soul bond." She said simply.

Jiro's eyes opened wide as the full meaning hit him. Soul bonds were rare, only one out of thousands of youkai ever found their soul mate, and the sanctity of a soul bond was sacred above all else. Normally, when one of the pair died, the other followed soon after, if not immediately. It took great strength to resist the pull of a call, and the one who managed to do so was doomed to live only half a life.

Smiling a small, sad smile, Rin moved on to the next section of flowers.


	5. Deceit

DISCLAIMER: ….No…..Why? Because _no_….Oh wait!....Nope, still _No_…

THANKS: As always, to Fate (YFate) for her help and encouragement. Also to everyone who reviewed; FFnet doesn't get a lot of reviews on my story, possibly because its so difficult to find. Lord only knows why, I managed to contain it to PG-13 when its rated NC-17 on and R on MMorg… either was, I know that it doesn't come up when you search for it, nor does my penname appear, so if you can find it, and actually can get back to it…. _I LOVE YOU_. Thank you for being so interested in my ramblings!!

RECENT NONSENSE: Well, its nearly Christmas, and I'll be leaving on Thursday to go back to my hometown for eight gory days to see my family and the five people outside my immediate family (and by "immediate" I mean Mom, Dad and my younger brother Thomas) that I actually want to see. Now, if those were the only people I would actually be seeing, life would be great. That would give me eight days to see eight people and get out before anyone else realized I was there and open to harassment.

Unfortunately, it just doesn't work like that… So please review, and help me keep my sanity intact as I endure the endless rounds of Macho Men with their tales of football, beer and motorcycles…. And the people with tales of "Well, I may be eighteen and married to a total loser who can't hold a job to save his life and routinely cheated on me when we were dating _but I love him_..."

* * *

_Chapter Five - Deceit_

Rin awoke on the third day to the sound of birds twittering merrily and a warm spring breeze fanning gently across her face. She sighed a little bit as the weather failed to reflect her attitude. '_Then again,_' she thought _'if the weather reflected my mood, it would be storming one second, sunny the next, and hailing an hour later.'_ she reflected wryly. _'Maybe throw in a goon hurricane or two for effect...' _

Rising from her bed, she gathered her bathing supplies and headed for the hot springs, hoping it was early enough that Lady Alina wouldn't be about.

The past two days had been…interesting, she decided. The first night when Master Jiro and Lord Raidon had arrived, the dinner had been informal and the conversation light, except for the fact that Lad Alina had been shooting her looks the entire night that, while lacking the ability to kill, promised to surely maim. Rin had suspected that it had something to do with the face that she had been seated next to her Lord for dinner. _'But why would that upset her?'_ Rin wondered_. 'A ward always sits next to her master.' _She blushed prettily at the next, unbidden thought that came to mind._ 'And the Lady of the House sits next to the Lord.' _

Lady Alina had instead been sitting next to her General, Kenji for the duration of the meal. The two had conversed and gotten along well enough, speaking of business. However, when Rin had caught them with their heads bent close, and General Kenji shooting her looks as well, Rin had become nervous.

Though, she though to herself, she had not been in as much discomfort as her Lord. Though his expression had not once altered, it had been obvious to Rin that Sesshomaru was disquieted by something. Tension had been rolling off of him in veritable waves and try as she might, he would not tell her what the problem was. At one point, he had leaned over and very quietly admitted that she was in heat, but Rin for the life of her couldn't understand what that had to do with anything. Lord Sesshomaru had been around her during her heat plenty in the past and he hadn't seemed very bothered by it. Then again_…'When was the last time he…?' _Instantly, Rin shook off the disquieting thought. It upset her for some reason to try and grasp the concept of her Lord… Deep within her, something lifted its head and growled, also angered by the thought of her Lord…No, she would not think of it.

Sliding open the shoji door, Rin was relieved to see that Lady Alina was not up and bathing.

Ayame, Lord Kouga's mate was briskly washing however, and looked up and smile in greeting as Rin slipped into the bath.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sesshomaru fought off the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose as the headache that had been threatening since early morning finally kicked in.

The day had been a blur of documents, arguments and various scents. Treaties, trade agreements, and maps had been the majority of the day's topics, and many arguments had stemmed from them. On top of that, Lady Alina had been in poor form, and consequently was more focused on her arguments with Kouga and Rin then anything else.

Rin... Sesshomaru frowned. Lady Alina had spent the last two days sniping at her and, instead of responding with the fire he was used to seeing from the girl, instead shrunk away from her insults. What was wrong with her? Sesshomaru wondered absently as yet another veiled insult slipped past Lady Alina's lips. True to her recent form, Rin avoided eye contact and continued writing out her notes on the proceedings.

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to growl. At the very least she should have turned to him, seeking protection. It was his right as her Lord to offer her protection and...his right as her friend to offer her an emotional sanctuary. Sesshomaru frowned. He'd hoped that their newfound closeness would at least assure her of that.

He hadn't kissed her since the day that they had gone on the picnic, but he had made a point of trying to spend some time with her each day outside the meetings and mealtimes, even if it was just a stroll through the gardens of a quick sparring match. One particularly memorable night had been spent in the library. They had both had paperwork to do - she to rewrite notes and balance household ledgers and he to attend to the needs of the daimyos in charge of the various providences of his lands. They're endeavors had kept them up late enough that Hakashi had made a point of bringing in a tray of warm tea before leaving for his home, admonishing them to get some sleep before meetings began in the morning.

Even without closing his eyes, Sesshomaru could easily picture the way Rin's dark brown hair had spilled down her back when she released it from the confining bun it had been into. The firelight had wreaked havoc with the almost-ebony strands, sending glints of light in every direction as Rin absently ran her fingers through her hair in an attempt to loosen the tight feeling on her scalp. Continuing along that tread of thought, she had clasped her fingers and raised her arms above her head in a stretch that Sesshomaru, watching out of the corner of his eye, had felt down to the tips of his toes. Arms still raised, Rin had glanced over and inquired as to weather or not he would like any tea.

Sesshomaru, still eyeing the way the firelight her highlighted her smooth limbs and the way the kimono was stretched over her chest to accommodate the new position the material was in, hadn't heard her at first. Releasing the stretch Rin had leaned over, her head cocked to look directly into his eyes and patiently repeated her question. With a small growl he was sure she couldn't hear, Sesshomaru roused himself from his thoughts and replied. What his reply had been, he couldn't quite remember, but he was sure he had.

Moments later his paperwork had been unceremoniously swept aside and a cup of tea had been placed before him. Rin's look had been unreadable, something between concern and annoyance, somehow neither and yet both, with something else dancing in the dark depths of her eyes.

"It's mint tea," She had stated wryly, as if the flavor held some great significance. "It's supposed to be energizing." She continued at his confused look. "And, frankly Sesshomaru, you look like you need it."

A small thrill had shot through him, as it always did whenever she said his name. Dropping the honorific "sama" from the end proved to him that she acknowledged the new turn of their relationship. That she was no longer a child under his jurisdiction and protection, but a woman grown and subordinate. If not quite his equal, then close. Close enough to give him her honest opinions, to share her thoughts and concerns.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Lady Alina's piping query successfully derailed his thoughts.

"Yes Lady Alina?" he asked coolly.

Alina flinched at the cold note in his voice, but forged ahead anyway. "I was wondering if you would care for a walk with me before the evening meal."

Sesshomaru looked around, surprised to find that the meeting was over and everyone was cleaning up before departing. Rin, despite the fact that she was sitting next to him, kept her head down and her eyes focused on the last bit of notes. Sesshomaru frowned. Normally, Rin would have been listening intently to the comment, head up and staring intently at the commenter. In this case, and knowing that he wasn't interested but couldn't seem rude, she normally would have chosen that moment to "remind" him that he had a previous engagement that prevented him from accompanying Lady Alina. However, Rin stubbornly refused to raise her head and finishing her notes, rose and walked over to Jiro, bending her head next to his and inquiring about the completeness of his notes.

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to growl as the Inu raised its head and growled at her retreat, seeing it as a betrayal. No, he told himself, it wasn't that - something was wrong and he needed to find out what. "Forgive me Lady," he said smoothly, "but I have other business to attend to."

Catching his tale-tell glance at Rin, Alina's semblance of a good mood shot out the window. She had spent the last several days working on the girl, carefully and with Kenji's assistance, cultivating Rin's feelings of confusion and depression where her beloved Sesshomaru was concerned. Instead of returning her apparent disinterest in kind, as was befitting of a Lord, he was still - still - interested! He never said anything, at least not within her hearing, but his concerned glances and occasional chaste touches - a pat on the hand, a hand on her shoulder - were more telling than a hundred concerned queries.

Still, she put on the best smile she was able. On the edge of her hearing, she heard Rin mention that she was going for a stroll before evening meal, declining his offer the accompany her by saying that she also had to go make sure meal preparations were running smoothly_. 'Perfect,'_ Lady Alina purred to herself, her smile suddenly becoming genuine.

"Very well then," She said aloud, "maybe some other time then."

With a graceful bow, she quit the room, leaving a slightly disturbed Sesshomaru in her wake. Deciding that whatever it was, it wasn't his business, he turned to where he had last seen Rin, only to find that she, too, had slipped the room.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Stretching her arms above her head, Rin casually ambled out the kitchen's side door, walking along the stone-lined path through the gardens.

Rin loved the gardens, loved the feeling of peace she got when she was on her knees with her hands deep in the soil rooting out a space for a flower to be. Loved the delicate velvety-soft feel of the blossom's petals, and the sweet aroma that filled the air in the spring when the flowers bloomed. Loved the colors that abounded in the gardens and brightened rooms, and the warm feeling she got whenever Sakura and Ino would help her care for her flowers.

The gardens actually took up a good portion of the back of the castle, and the paths through them lead to either the dojo, the meadow where the horses were kept in good weather, the stables (which were right next to the meadow), the housing for single soldiers or a lake that lay just beyond a barrier of trees a ways off. It was not nearly as secluded as the lake that she had taken Sesshomaru, Ino, Sakura and Lei to the week before, but it was still nice.

Master Hiroshi had actually confessed to her once that the gardens had been expanded greatly since she had taken up residence in the castle. Her Lord's mother had been fond of gardening too, and his father had indulged her enough to allow her to plant some flowers around the otherwise cold stone fortress. However, when Lord Sesshomaru's mother had died, the gardens had fallen into disarray. Hiroshi, once a fighter in Lord Inutaisho's army, had been allowed to tend them when a battle wound had assured them that he would never fight again without great pain to his knee. The responsibility of tending the gardens had been given to him as an afterthought - a reason for the once proud warrior to refrain from ending his life in despair. However, he had ruefully confessed, there was only so much old bones could do and, after the demise of Lord Inutaisho, he had nearly despaired until a small, painfully quiet Ino had wandered into his life.

Even as Rin had expressed her disbelief that Ino - loud, vivacious, Ino - could ever be quiet, Hiroshi had assured her that it was entirely so. Her father, with a foot in the spirit realm, was not much of a conversationalist and, having lived deep in the forest prior to taking up residence inside the fortress wall, Ino never really learned to speak. However, the toddler, only three at the time, had appeared to love the gardens as much as the old groundskeeper did and, bit by bit, they had restored the gardens to - if not their former glory - then certainly close.

However, when a young Rin had taken up residence and an interest, Sesshomaru had given her a small plot of earth in which to plant her own blooms, aided by the ever-patient gardener and his young charge. When Sakura and Ino had been deemed mature enough to handle the responsibility, they had been granted a plot as well. Eventually, Hiroshi had been allowed to expand the gardens further when the castle's occupants had requested it. Soon the boundaries of the garden had tripled, leading to an official aide for the old demon in addition to the three girl's willing hands.

However, Rin recalled, there were many moments when Ino and Sakura reflected their true eleven-year-old ages and went on a "snipping spree," happily picking each and every bloom that caught their eye. The last such endeavor had been for the occasion of Ah-Un's birthday - or, rather, the day the girls had decided was supposed to be his birthday. Deciding that such an auspicious occasion deserved better than your average field flower, Sakura and Ino had been intent on picking the gardens bare in honor of their friend. Or, at least that was the way Master Hiroshi had seen it, when he chanced upon the giggling girls. Ino would later say that he was so mad that he nearly transformed into his demon form, and that she had never received such a scolding before of since.

Giggling, Rin was pulled out of her reverie by a sound coming from the other side of the hedges she was passing. A mere whisper, a soft sighing sound... Rin snorted softly. Two lovers, no doubt, were stealing a moment away from their duties. Romantic? Yes. Sweet? Unbearably so. However, it was none of her business. As she prepared to pass by the hedges, leaving the two behind, and low groan answered by a soft sigh caught her attention.

"Sesshomaru..."

_'Sesshomaru?'_ Rin paused in shock, and then peered into the space between the hedges.  
There indeed was Sesshomaru, head bent, eyes closed, wrapped around a slightly smaller feminine form.

Her heart clenched painfully as Sesshomaru continued on, completely unawares. Eyes closed, his lips pressed firmly against the figure's own, against a backdrop of shrubbery and flowers, the two made quite a picture of blossoming romance.

_  
'That should have been me...' _Rin thought dejectedly._ 'I should have been the one to make him look that happy...' _

Just then, the two parted, casting the fading glow of the sun onto the female's features. Just as suddenly, Rin's world froze. Time seemed to slow and creep to a halt, and the rushing of blood in her ears overrode every sound but that of her wildly beating heart.

_'Alina...' _

* * *

AN2: Yes, short chapter. Yes, evil cliffhanger. Yes, you hate me because I didn't tell you how Alina got Sesshomaru to kiss her. So! Review nicely, and I'll post the next chapter complete with explanation of seeming insanity before I go on leave. Encourage me not to break my aunt's good china over my cousin's thick skulls and I'll get the next TWO out…that's right folks, TWO IN TWO WEEKS, not two in two months or something like that. And trust me, you're going to want the next two…

PREVIEW: _Chapter Six: The Plot_

_'I won't think of it any more!'_…."Lover?" He asked, the word he couldn't finish in his head making it past his lips…."I wouldn't know." Rin replied, "I'm only human"….. "Rin," Sesshomaru said, stepping around the desk and standing next to her, "you were never 'only' human." He chuckled mirthlessly. "You were never 'only' anything…"


	6. The Plot

THANKS: As always, to Yfate, for her inspirational comments.

A/N: My friends are debating how to best freeze my fish…. No…! Leave my fishies alone! Either way, I'm leaving tomorrow for Ohio, for about a week and a half all told. I'll post chapter seven before I go, but for now, here's chapter six, so enjoy!

_Chapter Six – The Plot_

Alina smiled at the sound of Rin's retreating footsteps. Stepping out of "Sesshomaru's" arms, she smiled at her companion. "Beautifully done."

With a sigh, Kenji dropped the illusion he had been holding. Long silvery hair disappeared to reveal his own short, pale blue spikes and gold eyes faded and became his own icy blue eyes. His form shrank, becoming shorter and stockier, the muscles bulkier and the chest broader.

Absently, Lady Alina reached up to touch the point of one of the spikes that stood randomly out from his head. "I don't know why you do that to your hair," She murmured.

Kenji smiled in response. His hair was as much hair as any of the long, silky strands that graces her own hair, he just kept his very short and preferred to use an herbal "grease" to put them up into spikes. He wasn't sure why, but he was amused by the concept of his hair always standing straight up...it just suited him.

"I like it." He replied neutrally. "Just watch, it'll be all the rave in five hundred years."

"Maybe for the males," Alina snorted, "but I can't see any female with an ounce of femininity submitting to your brand of 'style.'"

Rolling his head and shoulders, Kenji looked down at Alina, who was staring in the direction Rin had gone. He knew she wanted Sesshomaru and as her general, he was under her command. He chuckled bitterly to himself. It didn't help anything that he had been in love with her for several years - and that she been after Sesshomaru for nearly as long.

He would do anything for her, but still.... His conscious gnawed at him. He hated hurting Lady Rin - she wasn't the average human, she was sweet and kind, unfailingly polite and she smelled good, even in heat. _'Especially in heat.' _However, he didn't have the power to override Lady Alina and she refused to listen to advice from a friend.

_'This is not a good idea...'_ Kenji thought mournfully. He just wished she would see it as well.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sesshomaru eyed Rin warily. Ever since returning from her walk this afternoon, she had become unnaturally quiet - eyes down a frown marring her brow, her steps were heavy and her smile fake. _'Well,'_ Sesshomaru amended, _'it fools some people.'_ Jiro was, as usual, talking animatedly to Rin about something-or-other, and Raidon seemed to sense nothing amiss. Kouga was too busy sniping at Lady Alina to notice anything and his mate Lady Ayame was preoccupied with her food, having long ago tired of her husband's inane squabbles. Atoki however, sent Sesshomaru a questioning glance, to which Sesshomaru had no reply.

Rin ate her food mechanically, not really tasting it. She was still on shock as to what she had seen in the garden. Alina had been dropping broad hints for the past few days that there was something developing between her and Sesshomaru, but Rin hadn't really believed it. Sure, she had seen them walking and talking. Once she had seen them holding hands, or standing close together. She had even chanced upon them hugging one night in a hallway. But through it all she had been able to convince herself that she was the only on he had kissed - until today.

It had hurt. It had been unbelievably painful to watch them like that. The image seemed to have seared itself to the back of her eyelids and wouldn't be removed no matter how much she willed it to leave her in peace.

Next to her, Jiro babbled on about his horse and how fast it ran, blissfully unaware of her inner turmoil.

_'Enough!' _Rin decided, shaking herself out of her daze. Her behavior was unsatisfactory and reflected poorly on Sesshomaru's household. There would be plenty of time for melancholy thoughts later.

But it still hurt...like a knife through her heart...

_'I won't think of it any more!' _

Smiling brightly, she turned to Jiro.

Sesshomaru, still watching her out of the corner of his eye mentally sighed in relief when Rin seemed to shake herself out of her stupor and began conversing in earnest with Jiro, comparing Lord Sesshomaru's horses and dragon-mounts to Lord Raidon's. Jiro, of course, maintained the Lord Raidon's mounts were superior and Rin, acknowledging that she had not seen Lord Raidon's mounts in several years had no comparison but Ah-Un was the best... Sesshomaru turned away, uninterested. Her face may be happy, but he wasn't fooled. Something was still wrong, and he wanted to know what. She had managed to slip by him this afternoon but he wasn't letting her by after dinner.

Undoubtedly, she would head for the library. Next to the dojo, it was the place she found most peaceful - though how she found the dojo, with its constant noise and activity "peaceful" was beyond him. However, she would head to the library - Sesshomaru knew for a fact that she would wan to write out her notes again to make them as presentable as possible for his records. He would corner her there, and get this mess straightened out.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alina peeked around the corner as Sesshomaru headed down the hall towards his study. Seeing Rin nowhere in sight or scent, Alina decided that this was indeed the perfect time to launch the second part of her plan. Striding with practice ease around the corner, she quickly caught up to Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" She asked, putting her very best "concerned" face on. He barely spared her a glance as he continued down the hall. He did, however, slow his pace which Alina took as an indication of his willingness to talk.

"Yes Lady Alina?"

"Is something wrong Lord Sesshomaru? You seemed disturbed during dinner tonight."

Sesshomaru paused. His strides never faltered, but a brief hesitation that he couldn't hide glanced over his features.

"Lady Rin..." He considered his next words carefully, then, seeing no reason not to give her an honest answer, continued. "has been upset as of late. It is not like her."

_'Bingo!'_ Alina mentally rejoiced. He could not have provided a better opening than if she had prepared his lines for him.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry too much about it Lord Sesshomaru." She said airily, "She probably just had a tiff with her lover. That would put any woman out-of-sorts."

Sesshomaru blinked_. 'Lov....?'_

"Lover?" He asked, the word he couldn't finish in his head making it past his lips.

"You didn't know?" Alina asked, feigning mild distress. "Oh. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything then."

"What would make you think Rin has a lover?" Sesshomaru asked, curiosity getting the better of his good sense. He would have been the first to know if Rin had taken a man to her bed. _'Maybe she hasn't taken that step yet,'_ he chided himself, trying to calm the demon that, previously dormant, was now raging. _'After all I, who knows her scent better than any other, would have smelled the change.'_

"Just gossip about Rin kissing a man, and speculation on their relationship." Alina said, skirting around where she had gotten her information. Despite the fact that, besides General Uuchia, those three children where the ones she spent the most time with, she didn't know how reliable he would consider her source.

"Ahh," Sesshomaru said, trying to find a proper response. "Well, I suppose that would make her act unusual." Thankfully, they reached his study door. Trying not to seem overly-anxious to quit her presence, he turned towards Lady Alina. "I bid you goon evening, Lady." He said formally.

"And you Lord Sesshomaru." She replied, bowing shallowly and turning to leave.

Luckily, he didn't see the smirk that twitched her lips into a smile  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Rin stared down at the parchment in front of her. Licking her lips and glancing at another parchment of to the side, she bent her head to her task. '_Item three: Proposed alliances' _She echoed silently in her head as she neatly respelled the kanji onto the sheet of paper. Sighing, she moved to continue her copying when a slight creaking interrupted her thoughts.

Sesshomaru, having made am attempt to compose himself, walked into the room only to pull up short when he spotted Rin bent over her work. Light from the nearby fireplace danced over her features, softening them and bringing out the highlights that played in her hair, turning the normally deep brown tresses a softer shade with warm golds and reds dancing throughout. She glanced up and a small smile of welcome played across her lips, lighting her cinnamon-hued eyes as shadows dipped into the corners of her cheeks, bringing her lone dimple into play. Those self-same shadows swirled over her neck and throat, licking lovingly at the hollows, caressing her skin. He scent, ripe in her heat, called, beckoned to him, surrounding him in the scent of flowers and sunlight and the something that was essentially, indefinably Rin.

All brain functions stopped as lust and a sort of blissful awe swamped his senses. _'I never want another man to see her like this...'_ Unwillingly, he whined low in his throat as Lady Alina's words came unbidden to him. '"She probably just had a tiff with her lover."'

Abruptly, without warning the Inu slammed upwards in his psyche, growling its unspoken demand.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Rin glanced up as Sesshomaru entered the room, smiling in welcome as he spotted her. Her welcome changed to concern when she caught the expression on his face and the swell of his jaki.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" She queried nervously as he advanced towards her, the red seeping into his eyes and marring the pure golden color.

He stopped before her and when he spoke, his voice was a low growl, almost a purr. "Tell me Rin; why is it with you the demon is always so close?"

Rin swallowed convulsively as her mouth dried.

"You're a human." he continued, no longer talking to her, merely mulling over his thoughts aloud. "Mortal. Every year you grown older, every day brings you an inch closer to death."

"Hey!" Rin said, eyes sparking in mild annoyance. "The same could be said for you!"

"And yet..." His gaze turned back to her as he leaned over the desk. "You smell like haven." He murmured, burying his face in the juncture of her throat and shoulder. "And your taste..." he murmured, lightly nibbling, "is divine. Like nothing else." He pulled back slightly and straightening, caught her gaze once more. "So tell me, little human, why have you haunted me so?"

"I wouldn't know." Rin replied, trying to steady her heartbeat and control the warmth pulsing through her. "I'm only human; I should be of no interest to the Taiyoukai of the West."

"Rin," Sesshomaru said, stepping around the desk and standing next to her, "you were never 'only' human." He chuckled mirthlessly. "You were never 'only' anything. Do you really think that someone who was 'only human' could be at such ease around demons, so completely fearless? Do you think that somebody who is 'only human' could catch the eye of a demon Lord as well as several other demons? That a mere human could readily accept demon children as her constant companions, become the Lady of my household?" Gently he grasped her chin and forced her gaze up from the floor to meet his. Pulling firmly, he forced her to rise, releasing her when she stood fully before him. Taking her hand as the red bled through his gaze, he forced her hand to feel the bulge in his pants. "Do you think that someone who is 'only human' could do this to me?"

Rin snatched her hand away as if burned, a blush rising fast and furious to her cheeks. She opened her mouth, only to close it again as words refused to leave her lips. Instead, she concentrated on quelling the rush of heat she felt sliding throughout her body. She knew, knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that he could smell her arousal. Sure enough, when she looked up his red-tinged eyes were narrowed on her, pupils dilated to the fullest extent as he studied her intently.

Sesshomaru eyed his charge - now his prey - intently.

_Good.'_ He thought to himself. _'She's not afraid of me..'_ Her scent, infused with the heady aroma of her arousal, hit his sense like a wave, crashing over him, swamping him, filling him, overwhelming him to the point where he actually had the wild impression that he was drowning in her scent. He had let her hand go when she tugged, but her touch had scalded him like a branding iron, causing him to become more aroused than he had thought possible. If asked, he couldn't fully explain why he was doing this, only to say that she was his, and had been since her first breath, if not longer. She was his and he was tired of resisting her, his feelings for her and his bond to her.

Slowly, trying not to alarm her, he leaned down to her. Tilting his head he murmured, just before his lips met hers, "Mine."


	7. Breathe With Me

_Chapter Seven– Breath with Me_

"Mine."

That single word, that solitary syllable, murmured low, just before his lips crashed down on he own, shook her as nothing else could. One part of her, the strong-willed, independent female, was offended, annoyed that anyone would dare claim her, like she was a damn piece of furniture! Another part, the side of her that was purely, sensuously female, murmured in reply _I know._

However, her warring sides of her were both abruptly silenced as his lips left her own to blaze a trail across her cheeks, over her eyelids and across her temple to nibble delicately on her ear. Pure sensation jolted through her system, curling languidly in the pit of her stomach before sinking lower. A small, low moan of bliss was torn unwilling from her throat as her arms came up to wrap around his neck, drawing him closer till he was flush against her. Rin shivered at the contact, her heart thudding a rapid tattoo against her breast bone as his heat seemed to sear straight through her.

_'Mine. Mine, mine, **mine**.'_ The words beat a steady tattoo in Sesshomaru's head as he nipped and licked his was across her frame, nudging aside the collar of her kimono in an attempt to reach more of her smooth, fragrant skin. A sudden spike in her scent and suddenly she was there with him, threading her hands through his hair and pulling his lips up to meet hers as she licked his lips, nudging the seam slightly as she begged for entrance, which he happily provided. Her tongue curled about his own, teasing and taunting him with her flavor as her breaths became more and more ragged. His hand raked over her curves even as the more rational side of his brain kicked in. _'Not here.' _Rin deserved better than to be taken on the floor like some maid or concubine.

Groaning slightly, he put a hand under her knees and swept her up into his embrace, her deep brown hair spilling over her back and down his arm. Opening the hidden door in the paneling, he swept her through his outer chambers and straight to his private quarters, reluctantly placing her on her feet before him. Quickly, not offering her time to mull it over, he pulled her against him, trailing kisses along her jaw.

A small _mmmph_ was heard as Rin protested his lips leaving hers to trace her mouth. Sesshomaru smirked at her response, only to gasp as pure sensation rocked through him when Rin used the opportunity to catch his earlobe between her teeth, soothing the small bite with her tongue before tracing the shell of his ear with her tongue and lips. Tangling her fingers in his hair once more, she scratched her nails lightly along his scalp, smiling to herself as she caught his pleasure at the edge of her mind. He wanted her, she knew it to be fact. She loved him, had always loved him - this was also fact. Sure the love had changed over the years, evolving from that of a child to an adolescent crush, but now she was a woman grown. And he had chosen her...

Her vague thoughts were abruptly derailed when he placed his hand on the belt of her kimono. "Rin," he whispered breathily in her ear, the sound strained and needy. "Last chance."

Rin pulled back and stared up at him. His eyes, a pure, untainted gold, stared down at her, at that moment expressing more love and need then she could have ever hoped for. Her consciousness brushed lightly against his, reaffirming what she had seen in his eyes. Tenderly she reached up, brushing back wayward bangs that had fallen down into his eyes.

"Yes."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A stray ray of sunlight was what woke her that morning, Rin would later decide. Flinching, she attempted to roll over and pull a pillow over her head, only to be stopped halfway through her roll by a weight around her waist, another thrown over her leg.

_'Huh...?' _

Moving also awakened the curious soreness between her thighs, muscles strained by unfamiliar stretching. Awareness flooded back to her, and her eyes snapped open, leaving her staring at the ceiling as the memories flooded her.

Soft silk. Whispered promises. Light and shadow and a sense of being so full she felt she would burst. Golden eyes hovering over her and silky white hair around her. Warmth surrounding her and filling her till there was nothing else.

Turning her head to the side, Rin sucked in a quick gasp at the sight of Sesshomaru lying next to her. Sleep softened his features, making him look far younger than he was. His normally perfect hair was anything but, and wisps of silvery bangs fell across his forehead, obscuring the indigo crescent, brushing across the magenta stripes. The weight Rin felt was his arm around her waist, holding her securely to him, his leg draped over her thigh accomplishing the same goal.

_'Beautiful....' _Rin thought, reaching out and brushing heavy silver bangs away from his forehead. She had gotten as far as placing the tip of her forefinger against the tip of his crescent when his amber eyes snapped open, honing in on her with none of the usual sleep-induced fuzziness. Sesshomaru studied her intently, looking for any sign of embarrassment, shame or fear, and was pleased when he found none.

"Good morning." He said, a small smile lifting a corner of his mouth.

Rin smiled back. "Morning Sesshomaru."

Allowing his smile to widen a fraction, Sesshomaru tightened his hold, intending to pull her in for a kiss when a sharp rapping sounded upon his door. Annoyed, Sesshomaru glanced over his shoulder to tell the intruder to leave him when the door was unceremoniously shoved open and Jaken strode through, rifling through a stack of papers clutched between his paws.

"My Lord, there are several correspondences that need to be taken care of today and-" Jaken froze at the heavy scent of coupling that hung in the air. Seeming to realize that he had made a mistake, he hastily backpedaled towards the door, scenting the air as he went.

The female was still in the room....it wasn't Mitsuki...he looked up, catching the full force of Sesshomaru's glare. A tuft of mussed black hair was visible over his lord's shoulder, and Sesshomaru himself was trying to protect the embarrassed female from Jaken's gaze.

"Jaken..." Sesshomaru growled.

Suddenly Rin's annoyed face appeared over Sesshomaru's shoulder, her visage flushed with embarrassment. "Jaken!" She said, "Scat!"

With a surprised squawk, Jaken backpedaled right out the door, leaving a flurry of papers in his wake.

Irritated, Sesshomaru turned to Rin. "I could have dealt with him."

Unabashed, Rin looked up at him. "Maybe, but he's gone."

"And running screaming down the hallway." Sesshomaru grumbled, nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck, nibbling on the mark there.

"He'll live." Rim murmured, tilting her head to give him better access. Sesshomaru promptly moved further down her body, nibbling and kissing his way to her cleavage.

"Sesshomaru," Rin admonished, "We have to get up."

Sesshoamru spared a glance at the timepiece. "Meetings don't begin for two hours."

"But breakfast begins in an hour, and I need to bathe and change."

Scowling, Sesshomaru reluctantly let her up. He lay there watching as Rin gathered up her fallen kimono, sliding it over smooth, pale skin. Reaching up, she pulled her hair out of her way, the early morning sun catching stray strands and sending gold and red sparks off. Giving him one last shy smile, she slipped from the room.  
--------------------------------  
Alina was _fuming_. All of her hard work, all the planning and preparations, for _nothing_, because that little half-tamed tramp had lured Sesshomaru to her bed. Admittedly, it wouldn't have been such an awful thing if he'd merely slept with her - a man had needs, just as a woman did, didn't he? - but he had _marked _her, had actually _claimed_ that upstart little whore as a mate!

Rumors had started flying first thing in the morning because that bumbling little toad had walked in on them in bed. Alina herself had found out from Lady Ayame in the bath. The female wolf had been laughing with one of her ladies, saying it was "about time." Alina had been upset enough to make sure her bath was finished and she was gone by the time Rin would appear, and had retreated to her room, hoping it wasn't true.

Of course it was, and it had been revealed at breakfast, when Rin and Sesshomaru had appeared. Nothing seemed amiss at first - their mannerisms towards one another hadn't changed much - but Alina's small hope had been rebuked when she caught their scents. Twining, clinging, co-mingled, they had smelt so deeply of one another that Alina had nearly been sick.

Plastering a false smile on her face, Alina had immediately begun thinking. Rin was marked and undoubtedly changed too. It was more than apparent in the way she walked, the instinctive light-footed, silent grace so natural to youkai was now hers as well, along with who-knew-what else. The stronger the youkai blood, the stronger the sharing of powers.

_'He should have been mine!'_ Alina raved to herself. _'I am strong, the sharing would have been powerful, our children even more so.'_ What was the matter with him? Mated to a human, he got no powers in return, and their children would be hanyou.

_'She only human...only....**human**...'_

Alina chewed her lower lip, the beginnings of an idea turning through her mind.  
------------------------------  
The day had passed in a blur, meetings and meals and playing hostess taking their toll. Sakura and Ino had cornered her in the kitchen earlier, babbling their congratulations that she and Sesshomaru were now mates. Sesshomaru had been right; once Jaken had left the room, word had spread like wildfire and by the time breakfast was over, it seemed that the whole fortress was alerted that their Lord had taken a mate.

After all the bustle, the meetings and congratulations, the dire glares from Lady Alina and the arranging for her things to be moved to Sesshomaru's room, Rin was perfectly content to walk through the gardens, looking at the flowers and thinking of nothing in particular.

A small thought tickled at the back of her brain though. _What about Lady Alina?' _

'_What about her?' _She groused.

_'She's jealous. She's bound to try something.'_

_'Bullshit.' _Rin retorted, _'He's chosen me, she can't have him anymore..' _

_'How do you know? Many youkai take more than one mate...don't deer youkai have herds of females?' _

'_I would **never** tolerate him having more than one! He knows that. So just shut up!'_

'_...Yeah, he knows that. Right...?' _

_'...right?'_

Rin turned a corner with a disgusted sigh. If she was holding conversations with herself, she was going insane. Of course Sesshomaru would be faithful to her. She had been with him practically her entire life.

_'Which isn't nearly a fraction of his.'_

Had been faithful and unwavering in her loyalty,

_'Can you say the same for him? He's been screwing the maids as long as you can remember.' _

He wasn't mated prior to mating her,

_'He's been courting Lady Alina for the past week, ne? Walks in the garden, holding hands, whispered promises... You even saw them kissing remember?' _

_'Shut up!' _Rin screamed to her doubting self. Walking faster, she turned another corner and headed towards the forest where she could be alone. It wouldn't do to have Ino or Lei come upon her when she was so worked up. Nor Sesshomaru...

_'But he did all of that for her, and what did **you **get?' _

_'He kissed me,' _Rin protested.

_'After he was done screaming at you.'_

_Didn't I tell you to shut up?'_

Rin was abruptly distracted from her dire thoughts by a noise nearby. Soft growls and whimpers, low moans and sighs drifted through the air, lingering on the breeze. Parting the foliage carefully, she peered into the clearing.

Two bodies, entwined. Pale skin, silvery and luminescent in the fading sunlight. Slivery-white and pale pink strands whorled and danced together, the late afternoon light ricocheting off them, sending sparks of silver and pale gold flying.

'_Oh...' _

Soft cries of ecstasy; Alina's head tilted back, eyes shut tight, throat swallowing convulsively as her mouth formed a silent "O" of rapture. Magenta stripes, just visible through the tangle of hair; Sesshomaru's face buried in the crook of her neck. Rin's keener hearing could discern his own heady pants as he surged in and out of her.

_'Oh Kami...'_

Horrified, Rin backed away, a trembling hand rising to stifle the gasp that she choked on. Nausea, disgust and betrayal all washed through her, leaving her with the vague feeling that none of this was real. Unwillingly, her foot took another step back, responding to her desire to be away from the whole situation.

_Snap. _

Rin froze as a small twig snapped under her foot. _'Stupid, stupid, stupid.' _She berated herself as the couple on the ground froze. She had been training in stealth for six or more years, and _now_ her instructions fled her?

Sesshomaru stood swiftly, somehow pulling on his hakama bottoms as he stood and glared in her direction.

"Show yourself." He commanded icily.

Reluctantly, Rin stepped forward and stood before her Lord, shaking in fear and disgust.  
-------------------------------  
Atoki strode through the garden paths, following Rin's scent. He had been trying to find a moment alone with her all day, but had failed thus far. When she wasn't in meetings, she was in the kitchen overseeing the preparation of the next meal, in the laundry sorting linens or doing some other chore that was the duty of the lady of the house. He had wanted to speak with her privately, wish her the best of luck with the lord.

In his secret heart of hearts, he desperately wished Rin had chosen him. He had cared for her for years, treating her as he would a sister. He had loved and adored her, protected and cared for her. He had taught her and chastised her, had tended her hurts and listened to her childish fantasies. Her sweet nature, her fire and spirit, her very being had drawn him. However, he had to admit that he had always taken great care to never show her how he truly felt. What good would it have done to tell her that he loved her, that he wanted her for a mate, when she saw no other than Sesshomaru, and had never seen any other as anything other than a friend? He had known for years that she held feelings for Sesshomaru, even if he had only recently learned that he returned her affections, and it would not have done to force a decision on an unprepared child, would have in fact caused a drastic change in the relationship he had come to treasure so much. And he refused to be the recipient of only half her heart...

Atoki squared his shoulders and shoved his unwanted thought aside. He was a big enough person to respect his friend's decision, and he respected Sesshomaru as a person and commander - he would not abuse their Rin.

Keeping this in mind, he strode onward, following Rin's scent.

----------------------------

"What are you doing here?" Sesshomaru growled, putting a wealth of menace into that simple phrase.

"It is my home, my Lord. I was under the impression that I could go where I wanted."

"Why were you spying on me?"

"It was not my intention to _spy._ You are my _mate_, your affairs are my affairs." Rin was still in shock, but now a wary bitterness was beginning to creep into her voice. How _dare _he?

Crimson stained Sesshomaru's normally golden irises. "You filthy little human." He roared. "I may have taken you to my bed, but it was _never _my intention to mark you as my mate!" He took a vicious swipe at the air between them, close enough to Rin's nose for her to feel the passage of claws through air.

Bile rose in the back of Rin's throat. She was going to be sick, she knew it. All those sweet words, all those wondrous sensations, lies? She had been used? The world titled wildly on its axis; she felt as if all of her greatest fears were coming to life before her very eyes. Tears swam in her vision, blurring the scene in front of her

"You are nothing more than a whore! A useless toy only suitable for providing occasional pleasure. And even that merit is dubious." Sesshomaru added that last little bit with derisive sniff. "Now," He continued, sneering at her, "return to your chambers until I call for you." With that last, snide comment, he very deliberately turned his back towards her.

Rin fled.  
--------------------------

Standing off to the side, Alina smirked. It had gone perfectly. Though, for a minute, lying with him on the ground, she hadn't cared one way or another if Rin caught them, or even saw them at all. The sensations she had been experiencing had been amazing, better than anything else she had felt prior. Just for a second she had wondered wildly if being with Sesshomaru would be half as good...

_'No.' _she thrust the traitorous thought aside. Sesshomaru was the best choice of mate, had always been. Young as he was, he was the son of the great Lord Inutaishio. His bloodline was pure and powerful, and Sesshomaru himself had proven himself many times in battle. At a very young age he had been forced to defeat all on-comers and claim the Western Lands for himself lest it fall to another Lord. He had continued to prove his merit time and again as upstarts and weaklings had tried to wrest his title from him. He had played a key role in the defeat of the vicious hanyou Naraku, had built a nearly impenetrable fortress. His only failing in Alina's eyes was allowing that stupid little ningen, Rin, to live and attain maturity. Alina had no particular problem with humans in general, but Rin was a thorn in her side that simply couldn't be ignored.

Kenji turned toward her, not dropping his guise, with a weary look on his face. Alina smirked, opened her mouth to congratulate him on a job well done, when a blur of motion appeared on the edge of the clearing. She started to shout a warning, tell him to move, but the blur hit him with all the force of an anger-maddened dragon, coming from his right and slamming him into the nearest tree. Alina winced at the sound of bones cracking.

The blur resolved itself into General Uuchia, who held his claws clasped tightly around Kenji's throat, digging them in perilously close to his carotid artery. His mouth was twisted into a snarl, and his eyes bled a blood red. When he spoke, Alina was shocked at the menace in his voice.

_"What have you done?"_

------------------------

Atoki was enraged. He had trusted, _trusted_, that Sesshomaru wouldn't hurt Rin. Yet he had passed her not five minutes before as she fled crying, tears running in salty streams down her cheeks and despair clinging to her like a tangible scent. Most likely she hadn't even noticed him; the tears in her eyes would have prevented normal vision and when he had heard someone coming, he had courteously moved off to the side of the path to let them pass. Something about her demeanor had stopped him from following her, instead he had rushed ahead to see what had upset her so and had encountered what he saw before him; Sesshomaru in a state of partial dress with a red demon's rage dissipating from his eyes and Alina standing behind him, hair mussed and kimono thrown on haphazardly, not even properly belted shut, the scent of rutting hanging thick and heavy in the air. Before he had known what had overtaken him he found himself slamming Sesshomaru against the nearest tree with all the force he possessed, claws to his throat and growling like a mad thing.

_"What have you done?"_ He demanded of the demon Lord, fully ready to disembowel him first and ask questions later. He took a deep breath to try and steady himself and froze - despite how this looked, the scent didn't lie, _this was not Sesshomaru. _His eyes narrowed thoughtfully. If this was not Sesshomaru, then this had been planned; a deliberate plot. But for what purpose?

The false Sesshomaru wheezed as his ribs struggled to meet the demands of his lungs need for adequate oxygen to answer.

"Stop!"

Suddenly Alina was there, tugging at Atoki's arm, trying to force him to let go of the false Sesshomaru. Atoki growled, unceremoniously wrenching his arm out of her grasp and shoving her to the side so he could continue his interrogation. The false Sesshomaru growled at the rough handling of the lady and lashed out, catching Atoki across the side of his face in a vicious swipe.

"Alina!" Atoki snapped, sparing her a glance out of the corner of his eye. The disheveled Lady looked up from her place on the ground, her eyes spitting fire and defiance at him. "What is going on?" He demanded. Her eyes hardened and he could immediately tell that she was about to refuse to answer him. Still holding tightly to the false Sesshomaru's neck, he picked him up a bit and slammed his roughly into the bark of the tree. He may not be able to lay a hand directly on her, but he could do nearly anything to her cohort

Alina winced at the sound of ribs cracking. "Now...once more," Atoki growled, stretching for patience he didn't have, "What just happened?"

-----------------------

Ten minutes later Atoki was still holding the false Sesshomaru - Lady Alina's General Kenji - to the tree, occasionally threatening to snap another bone, growing more and more horrified the more Alina spoke.

He had to admit though, for a spur-of-the-moment plot, they had pulled it off with stunning success. By playing on that fact that Rin, as a human, wouldn't be able to smell the difference between the false and true Sesshomaru, she had ordered her general to help her trick Rin into believing that Sesshomaru had been using her. It had begun weeks ago, when Alina first arrived and had started vying for Sesshomaru; the small gestures, the insinuating comments, the coy glances. When Kenji had arrived, she had escalated things simply by letting Rin spot them together, holding hands or kissing, normal parts of the human courtship ritual, thus fostering doubt in Rin.

However, when Rin had accepted Sesshomaru's mating offer, Alina's plan had fallen through. Rin was supposed to have refused, not knowing whether Sesshomaru was sincere or not in his claim. When she had accepted, Alina had been forced to take drastic measures. She would not resort to simply killing the girl - that would have been far too suspicious. So instead she chose to drive Rin away by letting her catch her mate cheating on her.

As soon as she said that last sentence, Atoki cursed. Alina of course, would have no way of knowing that Rin had watched him sneak around with maids for several years, and would not find him cheating on her as far-fetched as one would think. Plus, Sesshomaru, if Hakashi was to be believed, had been avoiding Rin in rejection of the strength of his feelings for her. However, Rin most likely didn't know any of this, she would only see that the man she loved, who had been avoiding her, messing around with the maids, and for all appearances courting Lady Alina was now unfaithful to her, had, in fact, rejected their bond.

Atoki felt sick.

Twisting Kenji's arm into a painful hold behind his back, Atoki announced that Alina was to walk in front of him to Sesshomaru's study.

"If you try anything," he warned, "I'll break your general's arm. If you continue, I will behead him."

A horrified look passed over Alina's visage. "Try me." He added succinctly.

-------------------------------

Sesshomaru sat in his study, reading over the finalized trade agreements when a burning sensation coursed through him, radiating outward from the mating mark on his neck. Following closely on its heels was an icy sense of dread that caused Sesshomaru to drop the papers he was holding, lest he tear right through them.

He gasped as the burning sensation abruptly intensified to a raging inferno along the mark, so hot he would've sworn he could feel his blood boiling with the heat of it. Yet strangely, he couldn't feel any skin burning, nor could he smell flesh being charred.

Chills skittered erratically up and down his spine, even as the burning continued, and somewhere in the back of his mind, he felt a _snap_, something he hadn't even been aware of being there disconnecting. The feeling of emptiness left him far more shaken then the burning had, and scrambling madly to find whatever it was that had been lost. Faintly, he felt the tendril of whatever-it-had-been still holding on, but only by the barest thread. Mentally he traced the path it provided, only to be brought up short by a block in his way.

_'What..?' _

Beyond the block, he could barely detect a faint trace of _Rin_. Suddenly terrified, he tried with all of his will to get past that block and find Rin, only to be brought up short time and again by an immovable wall blocking him.

Abruptly his eyes snapped open, him not even having been aware of closing them to concentrate as panic seized him, squeezing his chest tight and leaving him fighting for air. The Inu howled it's anguish even as his feet started moving of their own accord, running in an effort to be anywhere, _go _anywhere, as long as Rin was there. Throwing open the door, he nearly bowled over Atoki, who was standing outside it with a disheveled Lady Alina and...

_'What?!'_

Surprise brought Sesshomaru up short as he came face-to-face with a very beaten and bruised version of...himself. Sesshomaru blinked once in surprise, a vague feeling of _wrong_ penetrating the panic that fogged his mind. Blinking again, he dismissed it - whatever it was, this look-alike standing before him, it could wait till later, he had to find Rin _now_.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Atoki called. "I have something I need to speak to you ab-"

"Not now, Atoki." Sesshomaru snapped, irritable about the delay. "I need to find Rin."

"But Lord Sess-"

"I said _not now._" Sesshomaru said as he made an attempt to get past his general, who was firmly blocking his way. "Rin's in trouble." Couldn't Atoki see that Sesshomaru needed to find Rin _right away?_

Atoki reached out and, without even considering the consequences, snagged the back of Sesshomaru's collar, hauling him up short. Snarling, Sesshomaru rounded on his general crimson beginning to stain his irises. He didn't have time for this; he needed to find Rin **_now_**.

"She's fine!" Atoki said, grappling with a furious Sesshomaru. _'He must really be upset,' _Atoki considered wryly. _'Lucky me. If he were any more coherent, I'd be dead by now.'_

"She is most certainly not fine!" Sesshomaru retorted, swiping at Atoki's hand, which sought to restrain him.

"She is!" Atoki insisted, desperate to calm the Lord down, "She's just very upset right now."

Sesshomaru froze, sensing that Atoki was indeed telling the truth. The knowledge did little to calm his rage, but knowing that Rin was not dead or gravely injured helped halt his frenzied flight immensely.

"And why is that?" He growled, menace lacing each syllable.

"That's what we need to talk about." Atoki replied.

A/N: All right! Short shits! Yes, I know that its another cliffhanger, and I'll try to get it updated over Christmas, but my internet acess is going to be severly limited. Either way, I'm SOOOOon vacation!!!

P.S: You wanna see the smut? Take out the spaces, and visit my AFF profile.

http : adultfan . nexcss . net / aff / authors . php ? no 25201


	8. The Price of Vengeance

DISCLAIMER:

Now, before I get around to the disclaimer, I have something called the "However Clause" which is my rebuttal to the standard "I don't own it."

_Ahem._

"I don't own it ( the "it" in question being Rumiko Takashi's _Inuyasha_ and all characters associated with the legally published manga and anime). _However,_ characters you do not recognize as being a part of the manga books found at Suncoast (or damn near anywhere else for that matter) or the anime seen on Adult Swim and some God-Forsaken hour of the night…morning…whichever you prefer…

Either way, those ones are _mine_. That means Atoki, Hakashi, Ino, Sakura, Lei, Kenji, Alina and Raidon are creations of my hyperactive imagination.

Well…except for Raidon. I may have created him, but Fate seems to have claimed him and is holding him hostage in her bedroom…

RECENT MEANDERINGS:

Wow, I never expected to get such a strong response from those last two chapters! I feel so special…!

Anyway, this one may be somewhat upsetting for ya'll, just to warn you in advance. Why? Because I didn't do all that typing to end it there. Nope, I'm going to make sure that Sexxhomaru knows damn well that he _needs_ Rin.

Also in this chapter, a few more new characters will be introduced, as well as some familiar faces. One in particular, Kimi, is very near and dear to my heart. And at the end of the chapter, I'll tell you why.

_Chapter Eight – The Price of Vengeance_

Rin sat with her back against a random tree, shivering. Neither the night nor the rain was particularly cold, but Rin was freezing. Abjectly, Rin tilted her head back and rested it against the trunk of the sturdy oak she was using for shelter, and tried to recall how she had gotten here.

After the scene with Sesshomaru and Alina in the garden, Rin had run. Initially, she had gone to her chambers, nearly flew there in fact, she was so upset, but had soon enough left, cloak and a few essentials, like a comb and a change of clothing in hand. From there she retrieved her sword and her small bow and arrow set she sometimes used for hunting, as well as a small piece of flint. The next bit was hazy, but she had procured a horse from somewhere. Looking back, she was glad that she had enough sense to choose an average, everyday horse, rather than running directly to Ah Un. Taking an average horse would help hide her better - a two-headed dragon would have been somewhat more conspicuous.

Growling low in her throat, completely unconscious of the gesture, Rin tried to recall the past few hours. She had tied her bundle to the horse and left. She had made certain to cover her tracks - mostly out of habit; it was painfully obvious that her Sesshomaru-sama would not be coming to look for her this time. However, Atoki might, and if he did, he was fully capable of making her go back...there. Her mind shied away from the unwanted thought of what had been her home for the past eleven years, instead focusing in on the flight and her covering her trail.

The rain would aid her, she decided, in further hiding her trail and scent-trails from and pursuers, demon or human. The rain had begun soon after she left, a steady downpour meant to nourish the summer blossoms and provide small children with puddles to play in, not intending to aid a terrified and heart-sick human in her phenomenal flight. It had come almost literally out of nowhere - the skies had been perfectly clear on her ill-fated stroll through the gardens, but clouds had started gathering almost as soon as she had fled. Had she been more coherent she would have found this nothing short of amazing, as she would've the speed at which she departed. It had taken her a third of the time it normally would've to reach her room from the garden, and less than that to get to the armory and stables, yet she hadn't given the phenomena a second thought. She had considered, however, that she was headed north, upwards into chillier climate and rougher, more treacherous landscapes. It was the last thing she would be expected to do, she who hated cold and winter and the death of the flowers. Hence it was the most logical choice. She would continue on this way for a few days, she decided, and then alter her course for...

Here she trailed off. Where? Where did she want to go? It had never really been her choice, she decided. When she was little, she had followed her parents and brother. When her parents had been killed, she had followed the village. When she had found Sesshomaru, she had followed him. Now that the choice was hers, she was completely at a loss.

_'I'll go north for a few days,'_ She decided, _'and then figure it out from there.'_  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next day dawned with clouds still hanging low in the sky, the sun breaking through in no more than an occasional glimmer. Climbing down out of the tree she had slept in - she wasn't fool enough to sleep on the ground unprotected in the woods - and stretched to try and ease the aches from her back. The horse looked up from where she had tethered him and snuffled a soft breath in greeting. Rin scratched his neck absently, trying to dislodge the intense feeling of wrong that plagued her. She felt...empty. Like a vital piece of her was missing...

Her stomach grumbled loudly. _'When was the last time I ate?'_ she wondered absently, effectively side-tracked from her previous musings. Thinking back, she realized she couldn't really remember. Not last night, she had been too grief-stricken and her stomach twisted into too many knots to even entertain the idea of food. Maybe...yesterday's mid-day meal?

Shrugging a bit to herself, she decided it didn't much matter - she was no longer...there and couldn't go back. So she would provide for herself now, big deal. She had gone on many hunts, and knew she was a good hunter and marksman. She had also gone on a few campaigns with the army and on those treks there was no ever-obliging Hakashi or hearth stew. Running her comb through her hair and tying it back with a scrap of leather, she gathered her weapons and set off.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sesshomaru growled. Upon hearing what had transpired, his initial thought had been to kill the bitch and be done with it. However, a desperate need to find Rin had dominated, and despite Atoki insisting that she was fine, he had left to find her.

Only she was nowhere to be found. She was not in the gardens, not in the stables nor the dojo, armory, kitchens, baths, or village. After a scant two hours of looking on his own, Sesshomaru had gathered a group of people to look for her.

By nightfall she still couldn't be found, and Sesshomaru was frantic. He couldn't smell her anywhere, couldn't see her nearby, and that small thread in the back of his mind had yielded no information on where she might be. The mental block had pulsed and throbbed in an almost painful manner when he had pushed, and after a few minutes, had finally rebounded with a mental _thwaak_ that had left him to sit still for another few minutes while the world righted itself. The search had mostly stopped, but for a select few volunteers had continued throughout the night. Hakashi had caught a faint trail which headed northeast just before dusk, but by the time others had arrived to help track it, the rain had pretty much washed it away. However, they now knew from the two sets of prints - one human and one equine - that Rin had procured a horse. A quick search of the stables had revealed that a roan stallion, a battle-trained steed named Janku had been taken.

No, not _taken_. Sesshomaru corrected himself. This was Rin's home, and the horse had been one that she herself had helped train, she couldn't take him. It did, on one hand, give Sesshomaru a measure of relief to know that wherever Rin was, she had a war-horse with her, who would and could fight to protect her rather than a wispy, cowardly pleasure horse that would spook and try to dislodge her at the first opportunity. However, the knowledge that Janku had been taken also served to prove that Rin had every intention of leaving and not returning. A quick search of her rooms, which yielded a travel-cloak and comb missing, as well as finding her sword and a set of bow and arrows missing had done nothing to refute that assumption.

Sesshomaru growled low in his throat and stood from the sitting position he had taken in his study. Upon his hasty departure, Atoki had ordered Alina sequestered in her quarters under guards who had strict orders to not let anyone in the room, and to only let her out to relieve her self in the water closet down the hall. Alina's general - Kenji - had been placed in the dungeons and interrogated further when Rin was nowhere to be found. Atoki himself had done the questioning, and he had ordered a trial at first light.

Growling a little louder, Sesshomaru paced towards the window. He would not have wanted a trial, and years ago, he would not have had to put up with this nonsense either. He was the Lord, his word was law, and he could easily have beheaded first and asked questions later. And the bitch deserved it. For scaring his mate, for plotting against him, for this gnawing, relentless emptiness that was twisting his insides. He felt strangely disconcerted, like a part of himself was missing. He hadn't felt like this since his arm had been lost all those years ago...but arms grew back. At least, demon limbs regenerated themselves, unless they were vital organs, like the heart, lungs and a few other internal organs. Those ones didn't regenerate - if a wound was sustained to any of those, you were dead almost before your body could register the need to begin recreating the tissues.

But _this_. This empty, gnawing, echoing resounding feeling of loss. It was nearly unbearable, and Sesshomaru didn't want to be subjected to it any longer then he must.  
Snarling once more, Sesshomaru glanced out the window.

Dawn.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hakashi sat in the kitchen Island, holding a mug of tea, contemplating what was going to happen, and the information he had received the evening prior.

Rin was gone. Without a trace, without a warning, Rin was gone like a thief in the night. And who could blame her? He wondered idly. When your mate rutted with another woman in front of you, then proceeded to tear you apart in front of that woman, tell you were useless and unworthy, it was perfectly understandable for the woman to leave. Especially when one considered that Rin, for all of her mature appearances, sweet disposition and capable handlings of many matters, was only eighteen. An adult by human standards, but only a child by demon ones. Rin may seem capable and in control, and in most cases she was, but she was still young and naïve, and Sesshomaru had been her world.

Sesshomaru had been upset. _'More than upset.' _Hakashi corrected himself. He had nearly been out of control. It had triggered something in Hakashi's mind…something similar that had happened when Ino was born…

Fog was thick, covering the world in a uncompromising blanket of white, the tall trees of the forest nothing more than ghostly specters in the night. The moon, hanging heavy an full overhead, placed an eerie cast on the trees and illuminating the fog to something ethereal.

She was struggling. Hakashi knew it. Benjiro knew it. She was too small, to tiny and frail to give birth. But she had wanted this child more than breath, and Benjiro had never been able to withstand his mate's pain.

"She was dying inside." He had confided to Hakashi once. "It was eating away at her that I would deny her the one thing she wanted most."

Hakashi had been confused. Though his own mate had wanted children for quite some time, they hadn't been able to conceive until just a few moons ago. Though he knew his mate had been saddened by heir lack of progress, he hadn't know just how much until he had felt her rush of europhia upon learning that she was expecting.

"Its part of the soul bond." Benjiro had explained. "There's a connection between the two of us more intimate than any other in the world. When I say I cannot live without her I am not waxing poetic – I mean it."

Those words had been rather poignant at the time but in the months to come, as Nagoya's pregnancy had progressed and she had gotten sicker and more pale, they had returned to haunt Hakashi more than once.

'_So it comes to this.' _Hakashi thought dully, glancing around him. His mate was in the hut assisting with the birth, but from what he understood, I wasn't going well. Nagoya was simply to frail to have carried a child, and the birth was wearing her out. Sasika had slipped out of the hut briefly earlier to confide in him that she wasn't sure Nagoya survive the birth.

"She's so weak," she had fretted.

"Hush," Hakashi had said gently, pulling his mate into his arms and cuddling her close. "Don't think such things."

But his mate's terrified premonition had come to pass. Nagoya had gleaned enough strength to birth her child, but had not survived the birth. In the end, Benjiro had been with her, holding her hand, telling her that they had a beautiful little girl and that she had to get better so she could see her.

"I already know what she looks like," Nagoya had murmured, a small, contented smile gracing her lips. "She's beautiful.." Visions of a tiny, cheerful girl with sky-blue hair and indigo eyes danced about in her mind, picking flowers with another girl, the two of them giggling conspirationally.

Her hand moved, trying to lift to caress her mate's cheek, but her hand refused to obey her command and instead shifted over the blanket before stilling once more and she closed her eyes wearily.

She was so tired…

"Koishi? Koshi?" Benjiro murmured frantically. He could feel her sinking, falling away from him…

"Take care of our baby." Nagoya murmured, forcing the barely audible words past uncooperative lips. "Promise."

"I promise koishi. Please don't leave me… I need you."

"…Love you…" Nagoya breathed, as her eyes closed for the final time.

Pandemonium had broken loose immediately afterward. As Nagoya exhaled for the final time, the newborn girl let loose a terrified wail, almost as if she knew what was happening. Benjiro too let loose with a cry of his own, calling for his mate before he collapsed.

Hakashi shuddered at the memory. Benjiro had been comatose for days, completely unresponsive unless his pup was placed near him. When he had come around eventually, he had changed. Gone was the happy, shy demon who was so desperately in love with his mate. In its place was a man who was only half-there, a ghost of his former self, in this world only because of his last promise to his mate. He had been unable to maintain the farm and Sesshomaru had accepted him into the castle as a stable-hand, work that was varied enough to hold what little attention he could spare.

As for their part, Hakashi and Sasika had almost had the raising of the tiny girl, whom was named Ino in accordance with Nagoya's wishes. Even after their own pup, his sweet Sakura, had been born, thankfully with no complications. Benjiro was most responsive when Ino was around but was always only half-there. He wandered around in a daze, partially aware, partially responsive, but always incomplete.

"Shit." Hakashi swore aloud as the vague, nagging sense of foreboding solidified into a crystal clear spear of realization. Turning, he glanced out the window.

It was nearly dawn.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The study seemed…full, Raidon decided. It was dawn and the proceedings were scheduled to begin any moment. In addition to Sesshomaru, Alina, and Kenji, Kouga and Ayame were here, as well as Atoki and Jiro. Ino, Sakura and Lei had been forbidden to come, because it could very well get nasty. Hakashi however, was supposed to have been here already….

Raidon shifted, subtly placing himself between Alina and Sesshomaru. What Alina had done was inexcusable to be sure, but Sesshomaru's reaction had seemed all together too extreme. While Raidon had certainly wanted to shred something himself, he felt that it shouldn't be Alina. And allowing Sesshomaru to do so could very well be the start of a war between the East and the West, contracts be damned.

Sesshomaru angled a glare at him, fully aware of what he had done, but didn't deign to say anything. A tense silence filled the room, broken only by Jiro shifting nervously in his seat. Finally, Atoki rose and cleared his throat.

"Well, we're all pretty much here, so I'm going to go ahead and begin. Everyone knows pretty much everything that happened, but just in case, I'm going to run through it one more time…."

Raidon zoned out, listening with only half a mind, already knowing everything that had happened. He understood why Sesshomaru was upset - he had no mate but was sympathetic to the Lord's plight. Honor demanded that he avenge his mate, who saw him as being the dishonored one, but to kill a Lady could very well result in a war. Neko youkai didn't take well to their kin and ruler being murdered because she had tried to break up a bonding couple.

Behind him the door creaked open, and Hakashi slipped in, another demon treading softly behind him. Atoki glanced at the newcomers, but continued his dialogue, recounting the events of the past day, ending by proposing the question of what the Lady's punishment should be, making it a council matter.

Neko youkai, no matter how proud and stubborn, wouldn't go against a council decision and risk annihilation by the other three provinces.

Sesshomaru sat back, not bothering to voice his opinion - everyone present knew he was inclined to simply kill the offending parties. He also knew the repercussions of such actions if he wasn't backed by the council on the decision.

"I now open the floor for comments." Atoki stated, officially beginning the sentencing.

"Wait." Hakashi said, rising. Every head swiveled to face him. "Before you begin, you should know there's more to the situation then what you see."

"Explain." Kouga commanded, raising an ebony eyebrow in inquiry. Next to him, Ayame nodded her agreement.

"You've said that as you were taking Lady Alina and General Kenji to Lord Sesshomaru's study, he was already on his way out to find Rin."

"So?" Raidon queried. "Any bonded couple, no matter how new the bond, can sense their mates' distress."

"True enough." Hakashi acknowledged. "But Lord Sesshomaru, what did you feel that alerted you to your Lady's upset?"

"Like I had been drenched in an icy river, but was simultaneously burning in a fire pit."

Raidon narrowed his eyes. Having never been mated, he couldn't be too sure, but this didn't sound normal at all – normally a mate's distress was described simply as a tingling sensation, a shiver across the spine, or a general sense of foreboding. Raidon had never heard it described as something as driving as what Sesshomaru was saying. Across the room, Lord Kouga was also furrowing his brows in puzzlement.

"But how did you know it was Rin?" Hakashi pursued.

"I just did." Sesshomaru snapped, not liking the line of inquiry. "I could feel the snap as the bond was severed."

"You can feel her?" Hakashi asked. His next answer would determine whether his theory was true or false.

"Of course. I've felt her for years." Sesshomaru snapped, becoming irritated. Just what was he getting at?

Mentally, Hakashi groaned. _'I was right. Why couldn't I have been **wrong?** This is much, much bigger than a Lady trying to interfere with a bonding couple…'_

"Lord Sesshomaru, that's not normal." Hakashi stated quietly, not bothering to voice that fact that not only was it not normal, it was highly unusual. _'One in several hundreds unusual.' _He added to himself

"Sesshomaru-sama." The newcomer spoke quietly, barely audible in the echoing chambers. His entire demeanor was diminutive and ethereal, and he had a far-off look in his eyes, almost as if he looked through a person, rather than at them… "The bond between yourself and Lady Rin is not a normal one. Bonding couples should not feel each other for years before the bond takes place, and a mate's distress is rarely felt so strongly, lest under special circumstances. Can you remember any other…" he paused, appearing to think for a moment before continuing. "unusual occurrences?"

Sesshomaru considered it. If it was true that bonding couples didn't "feel" each other before the bond then… "Yes."

"How many?" Atoki pursued. He knew Sesshomaru was an intensely private person but, _egads_, it was akin to pulling teeth when he didn't feel like giving a straight answer.

"Countless." True to form, Sesshomaru shot him an irritated look, then relented, aware the information was important. "Ever since she was young, she's been able be to track me, even without demon senses. She also seems to have a sixth sense where I'm concerned, often showing up when I needed a distraction."

"Have you been able to track her as well?" Benjiro asked.

"Hai."

"Are you able to track her now?" Raidon asked leaning forward eagerly. This was getting interesting.

Sesshomaru glanced his way, icy disdain apparent. "Obviously not."

"My Lord." Benjiro said, speaking a bit louder, so as to gain his Lord's attention. "This is not a normal bond. This-"

"Of course it's not normal!" Alina snapped irritably. She had heard just about enough of this, and it was going to end here. "That little tramp is a human whore who has been sleeping around and just happened to entice Lord Sesshomaru into bedding her. She-"

Whatever she had been about to say was abruptly lodged in her throat, just underneath Sesshomaru's palm, which was currently constricting her windpipe.

"One more word bitch." He growled low in his throat. "Say one more derogatory word about my mate and I swear that I will rip you head off and present it to her as penance for my sins against her." His golden eyes, always so remote and cold, were now smoldering with a barely-leashed rage, scarlet bubbles rising from their depths to spread in a crimson stain across their surface. His breath was hot on her face, the beating of her heart thudded out a sharp counter-measure to the rush of blood in her ears.

No one moved. Even Atoki, who had started towards her at the same time as Sesshomaru froze at the tone in his voice. Alina's eyes cast about wildly, finally settling on Kenji, standing a few feet away, wondering why he wasn't trying to help her when normally he would have fought tooth and nail to free her.  
_  
'He looks…ashamed.'_

Abruptly she was released and sent crashing to the floor, not even realizing that she was falling until her legs collapsed under her. 'When did I leave the ground?'

"Sesshomaru, you should listen to what Benjiro is trying to say," Hakashi inserted as Sesshomaru released the erring female.

"My relationship with Rin is not normal. I know this." Sesshomaru snapped torn between the rage of the inu at the female and his own sense of loss that he couldn't feel his mate.

"No, you don't understand." Hakashi snapped, losing patience with the demon Lord. "It's a soul bond."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With a soft _thwack! _an arrow embedded itself solidly into the hare's side. Lowering the bow, Rin strode out of the bush and plucked the rabbit up, removing the arrow for cleaning and adding the small hare to the brace she was gathering. _'A few more and I should be able to take them to the market.'_ She mused.

It had been roughly two weeks since she had fled the Taishou fortress. She had traveled north for a few days, making sure to cover her tracks lest Atoki try to follow, then had doubled back, veering off to the East. Now, give or take fourteen nights later, she was relatively sure that any pursuers had been lost, and had recently started venturing into villages, only to discover that fresh game was highly prized, not only for the meat, but housewives would purchase the furs and make clothing and blankets out of them.

So here she was five rabbits and two bucks later, almost ready to call it a night and head back to camp. She rolled her shoulders, trying to work the tension knots from her muscles and wearily closed her eyes, stifling a yawn. _'One more rabbit,'_ she thought, _'or I could just call it a night now and take the loss of profit?.'  
_  
Another yawn, followed closely by another wave of weariness decided for her. Lifting the brace of skinned rabbits, she strode towards the clearing she had chosen to house her kills in, some half-kilometer outside of camp. Once there, she chose a rabbit for herself from the ones on the brace and returned to camp to start a stew and take a bath.

_'Tomorrow I'll head out.'_ She mused to herself as she walked. She had spent long enough in this town; it was time to move on to another. She would miss the money the hunting brought in these parts, but it couldn't be helped - she had to keep moving until she was sure that nobody form the Taisho fortress would be able to locate her. It wasn't just a matter of not facing Sesshomaru and all the hurt he had caused, it was imperative that she stay a step ahead of him should he attempt to locate her. She wasn't sure why this was so, but something deep down told her it was, and Rin trusted the gut feeling.

A slight noise caught her attention to her right, and Rin's head swiveled to face the sound, immediately going on the defensive at the slight noise. Light flashed across gossamer wings as a small, luminescent form flitted around behind a butterfly which was idly carousing among the mid-summer blooms. The trail dissipated as the tiny being stopped behind the butterfly, who continued on, oblivious. Putting a tiny hand to rosy lips, she reached out to lightly tap the butterfly on a sensitive antenna, giggling madly as the butterfly started at the intrusion and took flight once more, the tiny girl chasing behind.

Rin snorted lightly and continued on her way. Silly faeries.

Entering the clearing, she made short work of the rabbit meat, adding it to a stew she had prepared and leaving it to simmer while she bathed. Yawning, she gathered up her spare outfit and a bar of rough lye soap before heading down to the springs.

Disrobing, Rin knelt by the springs and went to work on her clothing, scrubbing them with the soap and beating them against the rocks, wishing she had a proper tub of water and a ringer. After she was finished, she lay them over a convenient branch, slipping into the warm waters for a soak. A few minutes later a disturbance in the underbrush caught her attention. Not even pausing, she made a show of picking up her soap and stepping out of the water to put her clean clothes on, listening for the noise again and was rewarded with a small rustling of leaves on her left.

_Snap._

That was all it took. Leaning down, Rin palmed a nice sized stone and lobbed it into the bushes, once again thankful for her improved hearing.

_Thunk._

_'Paydirt.' _Rin stood, angered, and donning the haori, she snatched up her sword and strode into the clearing. There lay a boy...'Almost a man really,' Rin mused, noting the dirt stains on his cheeks and the raggedness of his clothing. Drawing her sword from the scabbard, she pointed it at his throat and waited patiently.

She didn't have to wait long.

With a small groan, he opened an eye and squinted up at her. Rin knew perfectly well that her features weren't visible, silhouetted as she was with the sun at her back.

"Owww..." He complained lowly. "What was that for?"

Rin quirked an eyebrow. "I don't take kindly to people spying on me bathing. Care to explain yourself?"

The young man started and belatedly Rin realized that it wasn't until that instant that he had even identified her as female.

"I- I'm sorry!" He stammered, blushing furiously. "I didn't realize anybody was at the spring!"

Rin snorted, lowering her sword but not sheathing it.

"Truly!" The boy exclaimed, looking offended. "What kind of person do you think I am?"

"I wouldn't know," Rin stated wryly. "What kind of people usually roam the woods, dirty and ragged and spying on bathing women?"

The boy blushed. "I told you, I didn't mean to."

Noting that all the boy carried on him was a dagger, firmly clasped in its sheath, Rin sighed and sheathed he sword.

"What's your name?"

"Ebisu."

"Well Ebisu," Rin said, stepping back and allowing the boy to stand, "you're not very well prepared for traversing out in the woods unattended."

"I left my stuff in a clearing." Ebisu muttered, standing and retrieving the staff he carried. "And what about you? You're a girl after all. Where's you escort, and why is he so lax?"

"My escort is back at the campsite," Rin said, deciding that if anyone qualified as her "escort" it was undoubtedly Janku, "and what does being a girl have to do with anything?"

"Well, girls are supposed to be…you know.." Ebisu stuttered, casting about for a word that would get his point across without being offensive.

"Helpless?" Rin suggested.

"Yeah!" Ebisu seemed to realize his mistake and immediately started backpedaling in a desperate attempt at redemption. "I mean, erm, no. Uhmm…" Ebisu stuttered. Finally he quit trying and looked up at Rin. "Are you sure you're a girl?"

"Fairly certain." Rin said dryly. "Where are your companions boy?"

Ebisu drew himself up, his chin jutting out proudly. Even though the gesture was meant to make him look taller and more capable, it only served to show Rin how short he truly was. He stood only to her shoulders and appeared to be no more than fourteen. His clothes were ragged and dirty and he looked like he hadn't had a good meal in several days.

"I'm traveling by myself."

"Is that just so?" Rin said. _'He's a runaway._' she realized.

"And I like it that way." He affirmed, nodding decisively.

_'Defensive little brat.'_ Rin thought, even as she admitted the boy a grudging sort of respect.

"Okay," she said turning and picking up her stuff to head back to camp. "I guess you wouldn't want some rice then." She started away, mentally counting.

_'Five…four…three…two…'_

"Rice?"

_'Bingo.'_ "And some rabbit." She said, casting the last bit over her shoulder as she went. "It's not much, but I'm willing to share." _'A good square meal in his stomach should do him some good.'_

"I guess I could go..." the boy said, ambling along behind her. "Because your escort is so lax and all. I'd feel bad if I just let you go and you got hurt." Ebisu smiled a little, pleased at being able to justify a reason to accompany the lady back to camp...and food. He grimaced slightly as his stomach cramped at the thought. He hadn't had a good meal in several days. Mostly just what he could scrounge from the forest - early berries and nuts and the like. Some rice sounded awfully good...and she had rabbit too?

Rin moved ahead of him and into a clearing a little ahead of her, allowing and obstructing bush branch to swing back and obscure his view of the clearing. Ebisu paused, listening intently for any rustlings of people moving into position to grab him. Hearing none, he cautiously moved into the clearing.

It , he decided. The area was open and cleared of any debris that might catch on fire, and a small fire pit was built in the middle, lined with rocks, and a small spit was fashioned over it holding up a small iron pot out of which appetizing aromas drifted, teasing his nose and making his stomach twist in demand. A horse, reddish-brown with a black mane and tail, grazed contentedly on the other side of the clearing, only looking up once and giving him a cursory glance before returning to his meal. A tall tree was situated at the Northern end, with other trees and bushes forming a rough circle around the area where the lady chose to camp.

"Hey Lady." Ebisu looked towards the young woman, who was hanging her damp clothing over a bush.

"Yes?"

"What's your name?"

Rin turned, genuinely startled. She hadn't given him her name? "My name is Rin." She said. Turning back to the camp, she approached the fire and sat down next to it. "I'm sorry I don't have proper utensils for you, but you can have half, and I'll eat the other half. We can just share a pair of chopsticks." She added at the confused look on his face.

The boy snorted contemptuously and pulled a pair of chopsticks from the satchel at his hip. He held them up triumphantly. "Or we could eat together," he offered, also revealing his small bamboo water-holder strapped to his hip, out of sight, just behind the pouch.

"Damn boy," Rin said, "how do you do that?"

Ebisu's eyes widened at the lady's rough language, but decided to answer her. "It's what I do."

"What do you mean?"

Ebisu shrugged. "I can't really explain it. I can just hide things really well. I have a pretty good head for numbers, and I'm okay at finding things I need." He smiled a little. "I just have a touch is all."

"I guess," Rin muttered, using a bit of cloth to pull the small pot off of the fire and bring it to rest between them so they could eat.

"Oi." Ebisu said sometime later, around a mouthful of rice and rabbit meat, "Where's your escort Lady?"

Rin gave him a sullen look, pointedly finishing chewing and swallowing her mouthful bfore speaking. "Over there." She said, pointing towards where Janku was now dozing, his tail swishing irritably at nothing in particular.

Ebisu's eye's popped. "That's your escort?" He squeaked.

"He is male." Rin muttered defensively.

"But...but.." Ebisu sputtered. "He's a..."

"Horse?" Rin supplied, continuing at the boy's wary nod. "Yes he is. He's a very good horse, and his name is Janku. You can introduce yourself properly tomorrow."

"His name is junk?" Ebisu squeaked. "Why would you name your horse _junk?_"

"Well," Rin said, mulling it over for a moment, "when he was born, his dam died, and to top it off he had a twisted ankle that the head groom said couldn't be corrected - said he was junk and should just be shot. I had been fond of his dam, and didn't want that to happen, so a few friends and I got together and managed to keep him alive until he was weaned." Rin said, remembering the long hours she and Atoki had put in, with help from Hiroshi-sama, Ino, Sakura and Lei when they could. Even Sesshomaru himself had brought them blankets and such when they had to stay overnight in the stables with an ailing foal, and Hakashi had often sent someone out with restorative tea or had brought them out food himself. "However, the head groom still maintained that he would never be more than just a pleasure horse at best. So Atoki and I worked with him, and, it took him a bit longer because we had to pay special attention to his ankle, but he eventually became on of the best horses in-" Rin hesitated momentarily, before continuing on. "That had been raised in the stables."

Ebisu noted her hesitation, but decided not to say anything. "Introduce myself properly?" He asked instead.

Rin nodded. "Janku is a war horse, and he gets a little wary if you walk right up to him and try to touch him. So I'll take you up to him and stand there while you two get acquainted. Surprisingly enough," she chuckled "he does well with small children."

"Are you calling me little?" Ebisu asked, vaguely insulted. He was short, but he wasn't that short!

"Hmm?" Rin asked, pulling herself out of her memories of Ino and Lei trying to crawl up on the grown horse's back and promptly sliding down the sides, while a tolerant Janku stood there, tail flicking in mild annoyance, none of them knowing that Atoki and Rin were off to the side, sides nearly splitting in their laughter. "Oh!" She exclaimed, realizing how it had sounded. "Oh no, I'm not at all. I was just remembering something that happened." At his questioning look, she continued. "Most war-trained animals don't deal well with small children - they see them as threats. You know, something small rushing about your legs that you can't see too clearly and all. Anyway," She continued, "Atoki and I thought that Janku would be the same way, until we found two of the local children out in the pasture trying to climb up on his back." She started giggling. "But they weren't tall enough, and they were trying without using anything to climb up on, or a saddle, so they kept leaping up, scrabbling on his back, then sliding off. And poor Janku was just standing there taking it..." Rin left off as a fit of giggles hit her.

"Anyway," she continued once she had regained her composure, "Atoki and I were standing there watching them the whole time, trying not to die laughing. Just as we figured that we had better go help them before Janku got annoyed and snapped at them, the girl, Ino, told Lei to give her a boost up. Lei," she said, eyes sparkling merrily, "was just a bit suspicious. 'How do I know you won't ride off into the sunset without me?' He asked." Rin started giggling again. "Of course, it was the middle of the day, but that didn't really seem to matter. Ino glares down at him tells him, in this very superior-sounding little girl voice 'Why would I do that? The commander can't go attack the army without her second!'"

"Lei huffed a bit more, and then gave her the boost. She reached down and helped him onto Janku's back and the two of them rode around the pasture for a bit, brandishing sticks and yelling at the "army" they were attacking." Rin laughed again. "They never knew we were there."

Ebisu laughed lowly, wishing that he could've been there.

"So tell me about yourself." Rin asked, turning to him.

"Not much to tell." Ebisu commented, as they got up and walked to a nearby stream to clean their bowls. "I've been wandering awhile. I was raised by my grandfather - or, at least I called him grandfather. He found me when I was a baby and fortunately for me, he didn't believe in that crap about foundlings being elves children or devil spawn or whatnot. We had a small farm, and a cow for milk, so we did okay for ourselves. Then, just recently, he died."  
"I'm sorry," Rim murmured sympathetically. She knew how it felt to have loved ones leave...

Ebisu shrugged. "It wasn't something that could be prevented. He was older, and getting sicker and weaker daily. By the time he died, I was managing the farm nearly on my own. However, when he died, the local daimyo said that he was taking the lands back as part of the debts that grandfather owed." Ebisu's eyes flashed in momentary anger. "I'm certain that grandfather didn't owe any debts, but since I can't prove it..." He shrugged. "So for these past couple of weeks I've been wandering around."

Rin sniffed delicately, thankful once more for her continually emerging youkai powers. Though she knew that her sense of smell wasn't that much better than a human, and still less than a hanyou, she could smell the faint musk that came with betrayal. Finding no signs of deceit or falseness in his scent, Rin spoke.

"Well, you're with me now. I'm not sure where I'm going, just east, but you're welcome to journey with me for as long as you like."

Ebisu studied her critically for a moment, and then smiled a slow smile. "I guess...but only because your escort is so lax."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next few weeks took them through several villages, trading their kills for rice or cash, whatever they needed. Rin, finding that Ebisu's hunting skills were less-than-stellar, took it upon herself to teach him how to wield a light bow, and to clean his kills. Ebisu was never particularly fond of killing, but he did what had to be done without - much - complaint. Rin also tried teaching him a little of how to use the kantana, but he didn't take to it nearly as well as he did the bow. However, Rin came to find when they were attacked by a small group of bandits one evening; Ebisu was deadly efficient with his staff and small knife.

After the last of the bandits had been driven off, Rin had turned to him in amazement. "I didn't know you used your walking stick as a weapon!"

"Only when necessary." He had replied grimly.

Finally, one morning as they were wandering through a new village, and had stopped to trade in their latest kills for some needed cash, Rin heard a passerby comment on the local lord and how he was running the Musashi district.

_'Musashi...'_ The name struck a chord in her mind and she turned to the vendor that Ebisu was currently haggling with. "Sir," She asked politely, "can you tell me which district this is?"

"Musashi." The man replied, looking a bit perplexed. "How were you not aware where you are at?"

"We're wanderers," Ebisu explained, shooting Rin a perplexed look. Why did she want to know where they were all of a sudden? "and don't often pay attention to where we're at during a particular moment in time."

"Ahh." The man said.

"Would you happen to know where Inuyasha's village is?" Rin queried further.

"Approximately two days travel from here, south by southwest, on horseback." The man replied.

After their business had been completed with the vendor, and Ebisu and Rin were heading to the stall where rice could be purchased, Rin pulled Ebisu to the side.

"Would you mind heading to Inuyasha's village with me?" She asked as they walked, speaking low so as not to be overheard.

Ebisu looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "Why there?"

Rin shrugged. "I know someone who would probably be willing to help me." She replied.

Ebisu nodded sagely; he knew about Rin running from her husband. After a few days of traveling, and him noticing that she always made sure to cover her trail and never used her real name in the villages, he had asked about it. It had taken a while, and he still wasn't sure what the entire story was, but he knew that Rin had found her husband cheating on her and had run - a dangerous move on her part, since more often than not, a woman was her husband's property, and if found, he was perfectly within his rights to kill Rin. Rin seemed to think that her husband (who remained nameless, but Ebisu was sure that he was a daimyo or some other important person.) was tracking her, and always made sure to cover their trail, up to and including using a false name in the villages, using a different one for each village they did business at.

Ebisu shuddered. Rin was loving and kind, sharing all she had without reservation, and was quickly turning into the sister he had never had. Ebisu couldn't imagine why someone would want to harm her, or why a man would sneak around behind her back with another woman.

"Okay." He agreed.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Two days later they rode into a small village on the outskirts of the Musashi district, well known as "Inuyasha's village" for being protected by a hanyou named Inuyasha who had, if the rumors were correct, defeated the hanyou Naraku with a group of renowned and fearsome warriors.

Nobody was sure exactly what had happened to the (reputedly) reluctant allies since Naraku's defeat, but it was well-known that the hanyou Inuyasha had returned to the village as it's guardian.

Ebisu, upon recounting this tale to Rin, had been surprised when she laughed outright.

"Fearsome warriors," She had cackled. "_Fearsome._ Oh, I would love to have seen their reactions to that."

Ebisu had merely stared in bewilderment. Did she mean to say that she knew these people...?

"Yes I do." She had responded when he had asked. "Inuyasha is a violent, ill-tempered ill-mannered jerk who," her teasing face softened with her next words, "dearly loves his mate and is fiercely protective of those he considers 'his.'

"Mate?" Ebisu asked.

"The miko Kagome." Rin had responded.

"The miko?" Ebisu squeaked. "The same one who helped defeat Naraku? Who is the reincarnation of the priestess Kikyou?"

"The very same." Rin had responded. "Kikyou however...she was killed in the final battle." When Ebisu had merely looked at her expectantly, she had sighed and proceeded to tell her tale. "In the end, all of them, even though they didn't like one another, set aside their differences and taken on Naraku as a group. The miko Kagome, the demon exterminator Sango, the monk Miroku, the kitsune cub Shippo, the fire cat Kirara, the wolf-prince Kouga and his tribe, the demon Lord Sesshomaru, and the hanyou Inuyasha." She stared ahead, her eyes far off and her face serious. "Together they attacked Naraku during his period of weakness and took him down. There was no real killing blow, but together the Tensagia and the Tessigia were enough to weaken him and crack open the portal to hell. From there, the undead priestess Kikyou leapt in - no one knew she was there until that last second - and wrapped her arms around Naraku, holding him while she took him to hell..." Rin trailed off, her face grim.

Everyone had been shocked by the miko's actions, especially Inuyasha. Despite grave injuries to himself from the hanyou's swinging tentacles, he had tried to reach Kikyou, and drag her out of harm's way. However, the priestess had stubbornly evaded his grasp and had continued on her course. Kagome herself had been the one to, somewhat reluctantly, close the portal, knowing that if it stayed open, Naraku could climb out, and if it closed, Kikyou was trapped.  
Surprisingly enough, Inuyasha had been the one to, roughly and in a strained voice, bark out that final order. Rin could still remember his voice, weary and worn and thick with unshed tears; _"Close it." _

"B- But Inuyasha..." Kagome had protested.

"Do it. **Now!**"

And so it had been done. Sesshomaru had left soon after - he had very discreetly made sure everyone was okay before leaving, though Rin knew that he wouldn't thank her if she ever mentioned it - and, with a last insult about how Inuyasha was too weak to kill, and needed the sword more than he ever would, had left. In her wanderings with Sesshomaru, they had come close to the village from time-to-time, even though it was on the far corner of the Western Lands, really, it was closer to the Lord Raidon's territory, and Rin had always been permitted to go into the village and visit Kagome-sama and her mate Inuyasha-sama. Over the years, the children had come along, first Hiroshi, the oldest, and first-born son, then Mai and Keiko, twin girls. All three of them had looked more human than hanyou or demon, and Rin was anxious to see how they were doing.

"Rin?" Ebisu's voice shook her out of her thoughts.

"Yes?"

"What happened to them after the final battle?" Ebisu asked for the third time as Rin let out a huge yawn. _'She's tiring more and more easily...'_

"Oh." Rin said. "Well, as you know Inuyasha and Kagome are now mates, and live in a village in the Musashi district.."

"The one we're in?" Ebisu asked wryly.

"Ummm...yup." Rin affirmed, blushing slightly. "The monk Miroku and the demon exterminator Sango were wed, and are currently rebuilding the exterminator's village somewhere in the Southern Lands. Shippo lives with Inuyasha and Kagome, Kiraria went with Sango and Miroku and Kouga went back to governing the Northern territories."

"What happened to the Shikon?"

"It's gone." Came a voice from behind them.

Ebisu spun to face the voice, shocked to see a man clad entirely in red facing them. Amber eyes shone out from underneath heavy silver bangs and triangular dog ears were perched atop his head. Also, he was barefoot and carrying a sword.

_'Not the least bit conspicuous.'_ Ebisu thought wryly.

"Inuyasha-sama!" Rin cried happily, sliding off of Janku and into Inuyasha's arms. "How long have you been following us?"

"Just since you came into the village. And, I'll have you know, I am fearsome. Very Fearsome." He scowled at Rin as she giggled in response. "And don't you forget it. So," He said, changing the subject, "how are things with Sesshomaru? I'm a little surprised that he would let his mate wander around Japan like this." He said, casting an eye at Ebisu as he blanched. "What's the matter with you?" He asked.

_"M-mate?"_ Ebisu squeaked at Rin. _"You're Lord Sesshomaru's mate?" _

Rin pressed her lips together. "Mmmm. Yes."

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed.

"How did you know?" Rin asked him.

First of all," Inuyasha said, still eyeing Rin speculatively, "Your bangs fluffed out a while ago, so I saw the mark."

_'Eh? What mark?'_ Ebisu wondered as Inuyasha reached out and casually smoothed Rin's heavy bangs back from her forehead. Then Ebisu saw it, and wondered how he could have not seen it once during all the weeks he was with her - a jade green crescent was visible on her brow. Letting her bangs fall back into place, Inuyasha casually pulled back the locks of hair the Rin wore religiously over her ears and revealed ears, just a little pointed, not sharp like a youkai's, but enough to be noticeable to a casual observer. _'So that's why she never wore her hair pulled back…'_

"Secondly," Inuyasha continued, "your scent has changed. Drastically." He added with an odd hitch to his voice. "What happened?"

"Ano... Do you think we might speak of this elsewhere? Maybe a little later. I need your help, but here and now are not the best times to speak of it."

"Sure." Inuyasha said easily, his eyes flickering to a small blue blur which was weaving through the marketplace, making a beeline for the forest... Unfortunately for the blur, it was also angled just behind him.

"Kagome will be happy to see you." He added, and, without so much as batting a lash, or even looking away from Rin, reached out and snagged the blur as it sped behind him and towards the forest.

The blur resolved itself into a small girl, dressed in a hakama and haori identical to Inuyasha's except for the fact that they were a navy blue instead of vivid scarlet.

_'This is getting weirder and weirder..._' Ebisu thought to himself.

Inuyasha nonchalantly held the girl up so the two were face-to-face and studied her intently. The two were nearly identical - both had silvery-white hair and dog ears atop their heads, both were in a hakama and haori that were one, solid color. The only difference was that the small girl had eyes that were a vividly pure, startling sapphire. The girl's eyes caught the light, held it, and simultaneously reflected it back in a way that made her already startling eyes nothing short of ethereal.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Inuyasha asked her in an almost bored tone.

The girl's ears drooped dejectedly. "Maybe...?"

Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow.

"In the forest?" The girl asked hopefully.

"Try again."

"With mama...?" She said, one ear rising slightly in a surprisingly hopeful look.

"Very good." Inuyasha said in that same, almost indifferent tone. Then his demeanor softened.

"You need to learn your numbers and letters. You don't want to wind up like papa do you?"

Both of the girl's ears perked up and she launched herself into his arms. "I wanna be just like papa!" she cried, nuzzling her nose under his chin, and Ebisu thought he saw her give it a little lick. Inuyasha cuddled the girl for a second before putting her down and turning her towards Rin and Ebisu.

"This is my youngest, Kimi." He said by way of introduction. "Kimi, this your Aunt Rin and..." He looked at Ebisu.

"Ebisu."

"Ebisu," Inuyasha said, acknowledging him with a nod.

"Hello." The little girl said, bowing politely.

"C'mon, let's go find mama. She's going to be happy to see Aunt Rin." Inuyasha said, taking Kimi's small, clawed hand in his own. Turning to Rin and Ebisu, he said. "Bring your cow there and follow us."

"Cow?" Rin and Ebisu said simultaneously, turning to look at Janku, who merely flicked an ear in annoyance and continued lipping at the grass.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Later that evening, after a good meal, Ebisu sat drowsily with everyone while they conversed around the fire. Inuyasha, he had come to realize, was indeed as gruff and testy as Rin had claimed. However, he was unfailingly gentle with his mate and children, and his entire demeanor screamed protectiveness. Ebisu had also been surprised to see that his other three children really didn't look very much like him. Isamu, the eldest, was seven years old, and had his mother's black hair and his ears were on the side of his head, and looked perfectly human. However, he had his father's amber eyes and muscular build and, as Ebisu would see later when their mother accidentally dropped a bowl that Isamu caught, he was far quicker and stronger than your average human. He was extremely loyal and fiercely protective of his family, and was patient and gentle with his sisters.

At six years old the twin girls, Mai and Keiko, were identical right down their toes, the only distinguishing feature being that Mai had a dimple in her left cheek, and Keiko's was in her right. Both also possessed black hair but had a single silver streak at their temples and had big brown eyes with small, amber flecks in their depths. Both had human ears positioned on the sides of their heads. Mai was cheerful and friendly, while Keiko was very shy and contemplative.

Kimi, Ebisu would come to learn, was in another league altogether. Unlike her siblings, she was not quiet, she was not patient, and she couldn't sit still unless you forcibly restrained her. She was sweet and inquisitive, always underfoot and always asking questions.

She was also in trouble for trying to skip out on her lessons this afternoon so she could go play in the forest.

It was something she often did, or rather, attempted, they would come to learn. Kimi was a right squirrel, climbing, jumping, swimming, running, hunting...you named it, and she had or soon would attempt it. Inuyasha often took her hunting with him in the mornings, and, at the tender age of five-and-a-half (she had announced the half very proudly) she was already learning to wield a sword, in addition to her small but razor-sharp claws. She was also easily the strongest of the four, with the best hearing and sense of smell. "This one's mine, the rest take after their mother." Inuyasha had said by way of explanation.

Now it was full dark, and the children had been sent to bed, and the adults were talking around the fire, Rin having just finished her tale.

Inuyasha was fuming. "That son-of-a-bitch." He ranted. "What the hell is wrong with him? The fucking sleazebag, he ought'a know better...honestly, cheating on your mate.."

Kagome placed a restraining hand on her mate's arm. "What's done is done." She temporized. "And it cannot be undone. Rin," She said, turning to the girl, "what makes you think Sesshomaru might try to track you down?"

"I'm not sure." Rin responded honestly. "I just get this really strong feeling that he is looking for me. And even if he doesn't, his general, Uuchai Atoki, would."

"Would Sesshomaru think to look here?" Kagome asked her mate.

"Keh." Inuyasha sniffed. "Of course he would. I'm just surprised he hasn't shown up before now looking for her. She's his," Inuyasha emphasized at his mate's perplexed look. "Once he has something he wants, he's not likely to let it go." He turned to Rin with a sorrowful look. "As much as I want to, you won't find sanctuary here." He said. "This place is well-known, and Sesshomaru knows that you'd probably come this way."

"What about the exterminator village?" Kagome asked. "Not many people know where it is, it's out of the way, Sango and Miroku would be more than happy to take them in, and with her hunting and tracking skills, Rin would easily make a good exterminator."

Inuyasha scratched his head thoughtfully. "That could work..." he mused. "I'll leave first thing in the morning to ask. Rin should be safe here for three or four days."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
True to his word, Inuyasha left with first light, tenderly kissing Kagome goodbye and nuzzling his pups. The next few days passed uneventfully, Rin helping Kagome keep the hut tidy and teaching the children. Ebisu, per usual, gathered berries, nuts and showed a surprising knowledge of herb lore and medicinal plants, often assisting Kagome in her shrine duties despite his young age.

Three days later, Inuyasha returned in the early afternoon with an affirmative that Sango and Miroku would be more than happy to have them and they could set out at first light. That evening at dinner, Kagome extended a private invitation to Ebisu, offering to allow him to remain at the village and train with the priest in charge of the shrine and eventually take over those duties. Ebisu, after speaking briefly with Rin, agreed, and the next day when Rin left the village, Ebisu moved into the priest's spare bedroom.

The trip took a little under seven days on horse back, and though Rin thought they could have easily cut the ride down to six, but Inuyasha insisted that they stop relatively early each evening and they go and hunt. Since it was just the two of them, the meals were usually fish and rice, but once or twice they ate hare, and no matter what the meat, he seemed insistent that Rin eat plenty of it, especially the liver. Rin wondered over his protectiveness, but thought little of it in the worry of making sure their trails were adequately covered.

The route they took to the village was convoluted, twisting and winding and looping until, despite Rin's excellent sense of direction, she was completely lost and found herself relying almost entirely on the hanyou's superior knowledge of the route and terrain.

Finally, early in the evening on the seventh day, they arrived at the demon exterminator's village, with its high wooden walls and formidable-looking gate. A tiny blue-eyed, black-haired boy who introduced himself as Hiroshi eagerly led them through the small village and, after placing Janku in the capable hands of a groom who was used to dealing with war horses, to a large official-looking building. Stepping inside and removing their sandals (except for Inuyasha, who just wiped his feet on a mat at the entrance), Hiroshi led them through a second door, down a long, narrow hallway and into - surprisingly enough - a dojo, where Sango was instructing a class in hand-to-hand combat skills. They waited patiently until Sango broke her students into pairs before approaching her.

"Inuyasha!" Sango called out by way of greeting at their approach. "Good to see you again. Hiroshi found you alright then?" At his nod, she continued. "Excellent. You must be Rin." She said, turning to Rin and bowing politely, which Rin returned in kind. "It's good to see you again," Sango said warmly, "and we'll be pleased to have you, especially if you're as skilled as Inuyasha says."

"I trained with Lord Sesshomaru's army for the past eight years." Rin said, her voice catching slightly on Sesshomaru's name as a painful squeeze was felt in the region of her heart.

Sango nodded, pretending not to notice the catch in her voice and let the subject drop with an evasive "We'll test your skills at a later date." Excusing herself in the necessity of instructing her students, she instructed Hiroshi to escort Rin and Inuyasha to their hut before going about his duties. Inuyasha walked with Rin down a hallway to a small room, he instructed her to leave her things there, and the two of them would go find Miroku.

Miroku, it seemed, was helping repair a fence in one of the pastures, and was more than pleased to see them.

"Inuyasha!" He called happily, waving them over, "It's good to see you - can you help me lift this rail?"

"Bozou," Inuyasha growled, even as he hefted the long piece of wood onto his shoulder, "you never change."

"Of course not." Miroku muttered distractedly, abandoning the rebuilding of the fence in favor of greeting Rin. "And you must be Rin-chan." He said, taking one of her hands in between both of his. "You have grown much since the last time I saw you. I must say, as enchanting as you were as a child, you are twice as captivating as an adult." He grinned, favoring her with a smile as warm and glowing as it was charming.

Rin stared at the former monk as a blush crept up her cheeks. Wasn't he married?

At that precise moment Inuyasha decided to turn and look over his shoulder, the rail he was balancing on it cracking Miroku soundly on the side of his head. "Is that Sango I see over there?" He asked innocently.

Out of reflex, Miroku winced. Not so much from the pain in his head - he'd felt far worse from Sango's Hirakotsu many times before - but the remembrance of his wife's ire was enough to cause him to flinch. "Ah, well then," He said, straightening from where he had been bent over Rin's captive hand before patting it and subsequently releasing it, "It's certainly good to have you here Rin. You'll be staying with us for a bit until the empty hut is readied."

The conversation continued thus, Inuyasha and Rin helping repair the fence where a few horses had broken out when startled by a storm a few days earlier. Later, as the sun was beginning to set, Rin and Inuyasha followed Miroku back to his house, greeted by the smell of rice and miso and the chatter of all seven of Miroku's children and his wife Sango. Hiroshi, the eldest, was nearly eleven, meaning that Sango had actually been pregnant with him before Naraku's defeat all those years ago. Kaemon was nine, a male child who lived up to his name, smiling happily and promptly crawling into Rin's lap and regaling her with stories of his day and all the things it entailed. Amaranete, an eight-year-old beauty, was already showing that she would, barring any unforeseen catastrophes, become a virtual goddess as she grew older. Her hair was the deepest shade of brown, and smooth as silk. She had a sweet, heart-shaped face with large, heavily-lashed blue-violet eyes and a serene, competent air. And, if Rin was to guess by the set of her chin, she had inherited her mother's stubbornness.

Michi and Seiko, the eight-and-a-half year old twins, were without a doubt two of the most adorable children Rin had ever laid eyes on. They had gotten their mother's coloring, Brown hair, eyes, and skin, but their father had undoubtedly supplied the shining smiles and endless supply of charm she received upon entering the house. Uta, the next to youngest, was only five, but already her eyes held great secrets. Uta was quiet, nodding in Rin's direction when she entered the house, but otherwise ignoring her, instead sitting very quietly next to Hiroshi. Kohana, the youngest, was barely eight months old, but was toddling along happily with Seiko, and was extremely upset when separated from her beloved sister.

Rin didn't fail to notice that Inuyasha watched her carefully throughout the meal, making sure she got enough to eat, and insisting that she eat the liver of the buck he had killed earlier in the day. Finally, her weariness got the better of her and she retired to her quarters, where she was bunked with Aaranete and Seiko, the two oldest females. As she rolled out her futon and collapsed under the light blanket, her last thought was that Kohana would probably be joining them in the room too, if only to stay near her sister.

The next day was a bustle of activities and preparations as Inuyasha left and the normal training schedule commenced, Sango sending Inuyasha off with a pack of roasted deer meat, a full container of water and a letter for Kagome, telling him to have a safe journey and imploring him to allow Kimi to come train with her when she came of age to do so.

Smirking, Inuyasha asked Sango if she thought that Kagome would honestly be willing to let her baby go like that. Leaving her to think on that, he bid farewell to Miroku and the children, promised Sango that he would bring Kagome and the kids to visit soon, and bounded off into the forest, waving over his shoulder to Rin, who had been trying to thank him again for all of his help. Realizing that the hanyou man had most likely done that on purpose, Rin sighed and turned to face Sango and Miroku with a new determination. This was her new home, her new life, and what would probably turn out to be a new family. And she wanted to do her best to make sure that they wouldn't regret taking her in.

Sango assigned her to help Hiroshi and a few of the village ladies clean out Kohaku's old hut, assuring her that it hadn't been used in over a year, and when Kohaku did stop by on his increasingly frequent visits, he chose to stay with Sango and her family rather than the lonely hut he had built in his younger days. Later, after her lessons, Sango would meet with Rin and they would determine her skill level in the arts.

And so things went, day in and day out as a pattern, a comfortable routine developed; Rin would wake up each morning in her hut and, after performing her morning absolutions, go to Sango's hut and help prepare breakfast. When the family split up, Hiroshi taking all of his siblings except Uta and Kohana off for a few hours of lessons in reading, writing and arithmetic, Sango would nurse Kohana briefly and then leave to teach her hunting lessons to the littles. Sometimes she would take Kohana and Uta, other times Miroku would. Miroku and Rin would then go and help out around the village with whatever needed to be done, and Rin quickly learned the art of disinfecting and bandaging wounds on returning demon hunters, mending broken fences and planting rice patties. She still felt that aching, empty sort of hollowness where Sesshomaru used to be, but was largely able to ignore it, instead filling her days with playing with Sango's children, helping around the village and aiding the sick hall. When she did lapse into melancholy, Miroku was almost always there to pull her out of it with his gentle flirting and teasing, always inspiring her to laugh with his antics and wry comments. The only times that the loneliness got to her was late at night, when she was alone in her hut.

Then it was awful. The ache was so vast and lonely she felt numb yet suffered an almost excruciating pains at the same time. She would cry and weep, the sound muffled against her pillow, and would wake in the morning to find her blankets tangled around her legs, as if she'd been running away from the night terrors which she could never fully remember upon waking, but left her with a vile taste in her mouth nonetheless. Irregardless, she would up and await the coming of the dawn, when the shadows would recede and she would go about her day as if nothing had happened.

It was a good routine, a comfortable and comforting thing, she decided. The people were friendly and accepting, and thought little of what normal people would consider to be her "outlandish" behavior. Sango and Miroku were warm and caring, readily accepting her into their home and helping her in whatever way they could, and their children were just the same.

It was a good thing, something she was slowly learning to accept.

Two moons later she found out she was pregnant.

A/N2:

Okay, this is my last bit of babble, I swear. Then you can review and throw fits because I did that t poor Rin….

KIMI. As I said, Inuyasha's daughter is a personality that is very near and dear to my heart for multipule reasons. One, she's just so gosh-darned cute! Couldn't you just imagine a chibi Inuyasha with big blue eyes in a sapphire outfit? Who wouldn't want to cuddle that?!

Secondly, Kimi is a character who, in my mind at least, took on a life of her own. She's a combination of myself and my brother from when we were younger. Both of us were hyperactive, incessant talkers, and couldn't sit still for anything. Come to think of it… not too much has changed. I can (kinda) sit still now, but my little brother - who is 14 and is not only stands 5"10' but weighs in at 145 and has been a football player/track runner/baseball player since I can remember – still can't hold still to save his life. As evidenced by his lifestyle.

Last is names. No, I didn't pull them randomly out of a hat.

INUYASHA:

Isamu -m- Bravery

Mai -f- Brightness

Keiko -f- Blessing

Kimi -f- She Who is Without Equal

MIROKU:

Hiroshi -m- Generous

Kaemon -m- Joyful

Amaranete -f- Flower the Never Fades

Michi -m- Righteous Way

Seiko -f- Force, Truth

Uta -f- Poem

Kohana -f- Little Flower


	9. Kurushimi Pain

DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own Inuyasha or anything you recognize from the anime/manga. I own a Sesshomaru plushie though, does that count?

RECENT NONSENSE: Well, I'm back off of break, have been since January 3rd actually, but have been recovering from my hectic bout of "relaxation."

Next year I am _soooo_ going to Italy. Or on a cruise.

Anyway, in this chapter I bring into more prominence, Shukumei and Raidon. Raidon, as I mentioned before, is an OC of mine and is being held hostage by YFate. So, to thank Fate for all of her dedication to seeing this fic published and her tireless beta-ing, here's her Raidon!

Wanna know something interesting? I'll tell you at the end of the chapter.

_Chapter Nine - Kurushimi_

Diamonds. Hundreds of thousands of diamonds, and easily as many gems and crystals… They sparkled and shimmered against the deep blue cloth that was the evening sky, scattered carelessly by some great cosmic hand, left to shine for mortals and near-immortals alike.

Humidity clogged the evening air, settling over him like a blanket, warm and comforting and reminiscent of home. Missing were the fresh, almost tropical fragrances, replaced by the cool, clean ones that permeated the lower western territories. Crickets chirruped and hummed, an occasional owl hooted mournfully and fireflies twinkled and shone, lighting the night air. A pale imitation of the gems above, but beautiful in their own way.

Raidon took a deep breath, inhaling as much oxygen as he could, hoping to cleanse his soul with it.

Had she really been gone five months?

After that singularly disastrous week, much had happened. And, it seemed, it had all happened at once. The revelation of the soul bond had caused quite a stir, to say the least. Soul bonds were sacred above and beyond all other bonds and alliances, and to attempt to sever one was punishable by death, even for nobility. Though, as it had been pointed out by Atoki, not even Sesshomaru had recognized the bond for what it was, so how could they punish Alina for it?

Even Sesshomaru, once he had calmed down, had seen the reasoning in that. While it was perfectly reasonable for an outsider to interfere with a bonding couple for the intent of taking one of the pair for their own, it was illegal to interfere with a bonded couple. Above all, it was illegal to interfere with a soul bond, especially considering the rarity of them. So while it had been agreed that Alina _must_ be punished, it had also been agreed that death was an unreasonable option (even though Sesshomaru and Atoki had both thought otherwise).

Raidon himself had suggested the solution. Inuyoukai, like Kenji, were unfailingly faithful, aggressive, territorial and loyal in their bond. They could, and often did, take relationships prior to bonding, but once mated, they were steadfast, and often, if the mate died, they would refuse to take another. As a species, Inus were calm and friendly, intelligent and steadfast, and level-headed.

Nekoyoukai, like Alina, were notoriously temperamental, often jumping from one lover to another with little or no prior warning, and bonding only very rarely. They would form alliances for the intent of producing children or heirs, but otherwise very rarely stayed with one partner for very long.

What better solution than to put them together?

A week later the newly mated couple had been sent back to the Eastern Lands with the strictest instructions; Kenji was now her mate and Lord, and thus was her superior. However he was also _responsible_ for her. If she put so much as a toe out of line, he would be punished as well, and Sesshomaru personally pledged that the punishment would be swift and brutal.

For months after that the search had continued. Lord Kouga and Lady Ayame had departed a week after Alina and Kenji, but had sent some of their pack brothers, wolves renowned for their keen sense of smell, to aid them. A few weeks later, troops from the Eastern Lands had arrived to aid, a sign of good will from the new Lord and his mate.

Kouga's troops had been able to lead them to a village North of here, but nobody there could a girl named Rin. A Few remembered a young huntress who had stopped through, and had bartered game for rice, but other than that, they knew nothing. No one saw her leave and no one knew which way she had gone. Atoki had traveled to the next Northern village and had inquired about a female huntress, but none had stopped through.

From there the hunt had continued, with Atoki and Raidon becoming more and more frustrated, and Sesshomaru becoming more and more distracted and detached. Raidon knew that his mates missing scent was disconcerting to the demon lord, especially when he had kept it near for over a decade, as well as the effects of an over-strained soul bond were affecting him as well. When it had become apparent that Sesshomaru was becoming less and less focused as time went on, Hakashi had asked and Benjiro had slowly explained that, in the case of a soul bond, the mate was literally the other half of the soul, a physical embodiment of an essential piece of you that had to be kept near at all times. Since his mate had not died or been killed, Sesshomaru would not feel compelled to leave this world completely, but in time he would slowly lose his grip on reality.

"In most cases," he had, very quietly, "when a soul mate is lost to the otherworld, the mate left behind would commit suicide and follow. It's not a choice so much as a need," He continued. "a compulsion that one is hard-pressed to deny." He laughed wryly. "The only reason I'm not dead is because my mate knew that it was essential that I remain and take care of our pup. So I remain, but…" he trailed off. "The call is still there."

"What do you mean 'call?'" Raidon had asked.

"It's…" Benjiro had considered. "It's a lot like a thread in the back of your mind. It connects you to your mate. Most don't even realize that it's there before they find their intended,"

"Or in Sesshomaru's case, they refuse to acknowledge it once they've found them." Hakashi had snorted, only to be silenced by a look from Benjiro.

"As I was saying," Benjiro continued, "The bond strengthens when their mate is found. In time, they cannot live without them. It's a lot like…" He paused, searching for the right analogy," Your heart or your lungs. You don't often stop to think about the necessity of them, or how much work they really do, but if something happens to them…" He trailed off, but everyone had gotten his point.

"What Sesshomaru is experiencing is an overstrained soul bond. When Rin saw Kenji posing as Sesshomaru with Alina had the effect of slamming the door in his face, or throwing up a wall. She blocked him out, and tried to cut their connection. However…soul bonds cannot be severed, so all she did was weaken it." Benjiro shrugged. "Undoubtedly, they're both suffering because of it. Rin probably more so because at least Sesshomaru knows what happened, where as all Rin knows is that her mate abandoned the sanctity of their bond, then ridiculed her in front of the other female."

Raidon sighed and lowered himself further into the hot spring, looking up into the heavens once more. He had taken to wandering the forests when the fortress had become too stifling; his raion nature demanded it. A side benefit of roaming the lands had been stumbling upon a hidden spring located some kilometers away from the fortress proper, and he had regularly been visiting it since. It was far enough away that it gave him a long, hard run, but close enough that he wasn't too tired to run back afterwards. Stretching, he froze at the rustling in the bushes on the other side of the clearing.

Tentatively, he sniffed. His nose wasn't nearly as strong as an inus or ookami's, and with the steam clogging his nostrils and the scents of night flowers and plant life swirling in the air, he couldn't discern what – or who – was coming towards him.

Slowly he lowered his arms, confident in his ability to defeat any on-comers. He wasn't a taiyoukai for nothing, and centuries or warfare had done nothing but hone his skills.

However, what he got wasn't at all what he expected.

A horse. Or, more accurately, a _centaur_. Gently parting the foliage in front of her, she stepped into the clearing. Tall, she was definitely tall. Silvery hair flowed gently down her back in waves of silk, brushing her withers. Her face was wide and heart-shaped, silvery brows slashing like arrows over startlingly blue eyes. Translucent skin covered wide, high cheekbones and sweetly graced strawberry lips drawn in a perfect cupid's bow.

Raidon continued his examination of her as she came to a halt across the clearing. Narrow shoulders sloped into full pale breasts, narrowed further into a tapered waist and flared gently into her lower, horse-like torso. Pale silver hair, dappled lightly with a darker silver-grey shone in the moonlight, illuminating the play and shift of powerful muscles beneath her hide.

"Who's there?" She called, startling him out of his reverie. Belatedly he realized that despite the fact he could see her perfectly, her night vision was little better than a human's. However, her sense of smell was superior to his, which was undoubtedly screaming, _predator_ and _aroused male _to her.

"Raidon." He called, discarding the title in hopes of calming her down. Company, though unexpected, was not unwelcome. However, to his dismay, she immediately inclined her torso towards him, keeping her eyes to the ground.

"Forgive me, my Lord. I didn't know you were here. I'll leave."

"H-Hey wait!" He called as she turned to leave. At the amused glance she threw over her shoulder at his scrabbling, he immediately blushed. "I mean…it's unnecessary for you to leave." He said, trying to salvage what remain of his dignity after his lapse. "The hot spring is more than big enough for both of us to fit in here comfortably. Actually," he rectified amusedly, "It could probably fit seven of us comfortably. No need to leave on my account."

"As you wish." She said calmly, turning and striding towards him. As she did, something akin to a snow-white fire flared around her ankles, engulfing her and receding to reveal a humanoid form much like her centurion one. His eyes briefly, of their own violation, roved her transformed form, taking in her long, pale legs and the silvery thatch of hair nestled between her thighs before bouncing back up to her face.

"I recognize you." He stated, his eyebrows rising in surprise. "You're a maid at the fortress. I've seen you several times."

"My name is Shukumei." She responded, and then raised an eyebrow in wry humor as she slipped into the spring. "No need to ask who you are, Lord Raidon."

"Please, call me Raidon." Raidon said, wrinkling his nose. "Lord is so stuffy."

Shukumei merely stared at him, long enough to make him feel compelled to explain. "I am Lord because of my blood, and acknowledged as one because I lead my province and people. However, I feel no need to flaunt the title. So, for now, Raidon will so just fine."

"For now?" Shukumei repeated, raising an eyebrow, a patent look of disgust on her face.

"Sure," He said, not noticing her ire. "Obviously, if we were to see one another at an official function, I would ask that you call me Lord, but only because propriety demands it. If it's just the two of us, or a small group, Raidon will suffice."

"And do you think we will be…'just the two of us' much?" Shukumei asked carefully.

"Why not?" He asked, completely missing the innuendo. "We're all searching for Rin, are we not? I'll be here for another month or two at least; we're sure to run into one another occasionally."

Sparks flashing in her eyes, Shukumei rose. "Forgive me, my Lord," She snarled, "but if you require company, I'm sure Mitsuki will be more than happy to accommodate you. _I _will not."

Raidon's eyes widened in shock. "You- you thought that I…? No! No, no, no, my lady. I didn't mean it like that at all!"

Halfway out of the spring, Shukumei turned and glanced over her shoulder. "I was just trying to be friendly." He said, sounding for the entire world like an offended child. "I wasn't trying to proposition you. Not," he added, grinning lecherously, "that I wouldn't be willing, if you were so inclined. However, I prefer my bed partners to be fully willing. Please, have a seat." He implored, "What brings you out this far anyway?"

"I felt like a run." Shukumei said, reseating herself, sinking down until the water covered her, leaving only her upper chest, neck and head bare. "And this spring is good for a soak."

"Yes." Raidon agreed. "On both counts." He added. "What type of youkai are you anyway?" He asked. "I've not seen a centaur since I was very small."

"Uma." She said succinctly. "And you haven't seen one in a while because there aren't many left."

"Why a centurion form?" He asked.

"Best for fighting." She replied. "I have a full horse form, but all one can do in that is run and kick. As a centaur, I can run just as fast, but I can also wield weapons, such as a bow and arrows, crossbow…even a sword." She continued. "Though trying it makes for interesting footwork."

"Too many weak spots." Raidon agreed.

"Centaurs would be best at distance fighting." Shukumei agreed, nodding. "Bows and crossbows are ideal, but if you got to close to a sword or spear…"

Raidon shuddered in sympathy. Broken bones, severed tendons and sliced ligaments were just a few or the disasters that could befall anyone who couldn't adequately guard their legs.

"Have you heard any more about Rin?" She asked, changing the subject.

"No." Raidon replied. We traced her – or someone like her - for a while. We're pretty sure it was just a nomadic hunter…they weren't North for a while, then East, a little South, and eventually North once more. We lost them as they were heading into Lord Kouga's territory, and he's been having his pack keep an eye out, but so far, nothing has surfaced."

"Sesshomaru…has been acting oddly." Shukumei ventured hesitantly, then snickered. "Mitsuki has been brooding."

Raidon raised an eyebrow. "Mitsuki…that's the second time you've mentioned that name. Who is she?"

Shukumei paused. Lord Raidon didn't know who…? "Mitsuki is the head maid." She said cautiously, not wanting to be the one to trash Mitsuki's reputation in front of the Southern Lord.

Raidon glanced at her. "Mitsuki has been brooding because Sesshomaru has been acting strangely."

"Umm.." Shukumei tried for a laugh. "I'm sure you don't want to hear me chatter about laundry room gossip."

Raidon continued to watch her for a moment. The heat of the pool had made her skin flushed, and water rippled around her as she laughed, breathed, talked, moved, causing that enticing swell of cleavage to appear and disappear. At some point when he was talking, she had casually pinned her hair up with a leather tie, gathering it into a bundle atop her head, and stray wisps were falling down around her face and neck, curling enticingly in the humidity. Not completely against his will, his body stirred with interest.

Shukumei watched Raidon as he gazed at her, his inquisitive gaze. As he watched her, his golden eyes darkened into something sensual and devious. "Unless you can think of something better to discuss." He said, his voice turning into a low purr as he moved towards her, his muscles shifting sensuously under golden skin.

Shukumei shivered, an unwilling spike of heat shooting straight to her loins. "Um...well," She stammered, "It's just that before Rin and Sesshomaru bonded, Mitsuki was…" She trailed off, blushing.

Raidon, who had halted when she spoke, started moving again. "His what?" He murmured. Clawed hands positioned themselves on either side of her thighs as he leaned closer. Dark golden eyes, sky blue stripes and full sensual lips filled her vision.

"…his lover…" She murmured, right before his lips came crashing down on hers.

----------------------------------------

The next few days brooked little change in his routine. He still spent time with Sesshomaru and Atoki, the three of them trying to figure out where they lost Rin at. He still conducted practice and drills with his soldiers, and he still harassed Hakashi.

But he didn't see Shukumei. Everywhere he went he was looking for her, and sometimes he could smell her scent lingering in a room or office, but he never seemed to catch up to her, and he had a few questions he wanted answered. He saw Mitsuki a couple of times, and the head maid did indeed seem to be sulking about something, but whenever he asked, Shukumei was out running an errand, or somewhere else and wouldn't be back for a while.

Why had she left him alone at the spring, afterwards? He had woken up alone, with his clothing covering his prone form and Skumumei's scent lingering on the air, still there, but old enough to tell him that he had been alone for quite some time. He had bathed quickly and dressed, then returned, knowing he was going to wind up missing breakfast. When he had returned, he had suffered much ribbing from Atoki and a few soft chuckles from Hakashi, but in the end, he had gotten some leftovers as well as some information.

Hakashi, he mused, was a veritable fountain of knowledge. People didn't often consider that the quiet demon had ears that were several ri long. Hakashi head everything, and saw almost as much as he heard. He was quiet and contemplative, easy to talk to, and was always ready with a pot of tea and a honeycomb for whoever needed a few minutes to get something off their chest. And he didn't hold what he knew over your head, or spread gossip either. If you needed to know something, he would tell you, and if you wanted to know something, he demanded your reasons for wanting to know it. Being Inu he could smell deceit on people, so no one could try to say they had an important reason, them use it to hurt another either.

And because of all this, people trusted him. He was everyone's advisor, and counselor. Which is how Raidon found out that Shukumei had been telling the truth when she had said that she was nearly the last of her kind. Certainly she was the last of her clan, her previous kin having been slaughtered some centuries ago, when she was very young.

However, apparently the marauders had no taste for killing innocent children, so she and the four other children were used as helpers in their convoy. The infants such as Shukumei were given to surrogate mothers, women who could have no children of their own, and raised as part of the family.

Until they decided to try and take the Western Lands.

Sesshomaru had unmercifully slaughtered the entire clan, all except for the very young and the very old. Shukumei, who had been among the very small, no older than thirteen, had been conscripted as a worker for the fortress, along with her clan brothers and clan sister. The rest of the children from the convoy, humans, all of them, were sent to the village and placed amongst the human families there.

Her clan kin, Raidon discovered, were scattered now, one brother and sister leaving when they reached maturity and going off, one to find another clan on a southern island, the other whose fate had never been determined, just that he had…left. Of the two that remained, Shukumei remained a laundress, and the other brother was a warrior in Sesshomaru's army. From what Raidon could deduce, neither particularly cared about the other, choosing instead to remain friendly but distant.

Not that he cared, he reminded himself. It was just…convenient that she had no other lovers than himself.

Now why couldn't he find her?

-----------------------

Rin sighed. Since discovering that she was carrying, nothing had been the same. It had been Sango who had first alerted her to the signs – the fatigue, the nausea, the lack of her monthly cycle. Once it had been mentioned, Rin often wondered why she hadn't thought of it before. True, growing up primarily around males and small children had prevented any sort of knowledge of pregnancy and its symptoms, but Hakashi's wife had explained the monthly cycles and what they meant, and she knew more than she ought to about sex from growing up in a dojo.

But no one had ever told her signs of pregnancy before. She had assumed that her cycle didn't come because of the stress and upset in her routine, and had secretly thanked whoever was listening for it, because leaving a blood trail – even one that wasn't especially obvious – would have made her that much easier to track. The fatigue she had brushed off too, putting it to traveling so much and sleeping in trees, which were less than comfortable under the best of circumstances.

The nausea she hadn't been able to brush off. It came mostly in the mornings, occasionally during lunch, and almost never in the evening. At first she thought she had an illness – she _was _feeling sick – but couldn't for the life of her figure out why certain smells made her so ill. Sango had first approached her about it, asking her if anything was wrong, then asking her to describe the symptoms. When she had very gravely suggested the idea of carrying, Rin's world had somehow bottomed out from under her, her head vehemently denying the possibility even if her heart screaming that it felt right.

For a single earth-shattering, heart-stopping minute, Rin had been afraid that Sango would want her to leave the village. After all, it was dangerous enough housing her here, but a baby as well…? When she had tentatively voiced that idea, Sango had looked at her blankly before laughing.

"Why would we want you to leave? You're a decent fighter, and even if you can't fight, you'll still be a decent, able-bodied person." She had stopped and studied Rin critically for a second, her eyes narrowed in suspicion. "How heartless do you think we are, that we would deny a pregnant woman our protection, and cast her out into uncertainty and inhospitable circumstances? Truly, we can protect you, and help you protect yourself, than any obscure little village will ever be capable of doing. Besides," she had added wryly, "Inuyasha would surely have our heads for casting his sister and niece or nephew out."

"But…"Rin choked over the words, pressing then unwillingly through her lips – they _had_ to know the danger involved in keeping her here. "Sesshomaru…will surely come for me."

Sango placed a hand on her shoulder, effectively halting her. "You're safe here child." She said with a firm finality. "And that's that."

And it was. When the fact that she was pregnant became public knowledge, no one cursed her, and she never heard anyone say that she was a burden. In fact, some of the older women, ones too old to have children or with grandchildren of their own already started helping her make small clothing and baby blankets, chattering excitedly about the birth and recalling the births of their own children and grandchildren.

Rin had expressed her amazement at the village's unquestioning acceptance of her and her unborn hanyou child to Miroku, who had suddenly become very protective himself, and he had merely shrugged it off. "My Lady, you have to understand; the people gathered her, men and women, no matter what age they are or their stations in life are all warriors, or were warriors, and are dedicated to passing their knowledge on to a receptive audience. Most of them were outcasts from their home villages as well – women especially, since it's not acceptable for a woman to do anything but cook, clean and provided sons.

"They were all outcasts, all rejects, all unaccepted and misunderstood. And because of their differences, they were able to band together when Sango and I started rebuilding the village. They are not without their petty differences and prejudices, but for the most part they are all good people."

Rin ran her hands along the fort's perimeter wall as she wondered on this phenomenon.

The wall, she noted, was high and well built, a testament to the renowned group of people's will to survive and carry on. It had been made from trees, most of which had been downed in a storm, or had been growing in the area where the village had been built. They had been stripped of their branches and sharpened into points at the top, the planted into the earth and the cracks had been sealed with pitch and tar to keep the weather out. It was a very good wall, built to last for decades to come.

Rin's musings were brought up short by a small kick in her middle. Reaching up with the hand that wasn't touching the wall, she absently caressed her burgeoning stomach. "Shh. I know you're getting cramped in there, but there's no need for that. If you're feeling a bit squished, you should hurry up and be old enough to come out, so I can finally see you." She murmured as something constricted around her heart.

A baby. Three months later, she still couldn't believe that she and Sesshomaru had created a child. What would he think if he knew?

'_He doesn't need to. I was just a toy, remember? A **whore.** Good for nothing but his amusement.'_

Still… _'I guess I do have a reason to thank him though.' _ After all, even if there was no father, or siblings, this baby would still be her family. A small, sad smile caressed Rin's features at the thought.

"Oh, come on you two, you know who it is, open the bloody gates!"

Rin glanced up at the shouted statement, only to find that she had circled back around to the main gate, and glanced up at the guard house, located near the top of the wall, where two men stood grinning down at whoever was yelling.

Rin was puzzled. Miroku and Sango had gone on an extermination early this morning and Rin knew that the group wasn't expected back until nearly dusk. The hunters had found the fall game to be particularly plentiful and had returned earlier. No one else _should_ have been wandering around, but if a man was out there without an escort, he was well able to find the fort's hidden location on his own.

Still chortling, the two men opened enough to allow the man to slip in. Immediately he turned around and started joking with the one who had climbed down to open the smaller door located on the lower portion of the large gate.

"Do you know where Sango's at?" Rin heard him ask.

"I think she was with the group that went on an extermination this morning." The guard said.

"She was." Rin spoke up. The man turned to face her. Rin's first impression of him was a deep sadness hidden by a gentle demeanor. Brow eyes shadowed by too much despair caught her own and held them, looking at her speculatively. Obsidian tresses casually caressed the tops of his shoulders, neither in a low tail nor a traditional top knot, a discreet defiance to society's norms.

He was well built, in a lean sort of way, Rin noted. Broad powerful shoulders and a deep chest, which tapered down to a trim waist and hips, and the loose traveler's pants couldn't conceal that his legs were long and powerful. His whole demeanor was one of gentleness and patience, strength of character forged by too many sufferings and a will to survive despite the trials.

Rin cocked her head, studying the man again. Something in the small, shy smile he offered reminded her of someone. The spark of vulnerability in his eyes, however well-concealed, was also familiar.

Rin grinned.

"Hello Kohaku."

A/N2: something interesting. Shukumei's name literally translates out to "fate" in Japanese. So the character Shukumei, is Fate as I've seen here. I tossed in some bits of other people here and there, the most prominent being my friend Monica with her perpetual distrust of anything resembling commitment (though I'm not one to talk) but for the greater part, Shukumei's character is composed of Fate's personality.

Again; wanna see the smut? Go the author page and hit the AFF link. And if you'd like to know what goes on inside my head, along with some story spoilers, ideas, thoughts, etc. go taka look at my livejournal account, also with a user-friendly link on the author's page. Be sure to leave a comment and tell me what a loon I am though, ne?


	10. Keiji

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha.

_Chapter Ten – Keiji_

Snow was falling.

It had been the first thing that Rin had noticed when she had woken up that morning. Fat white flakes blanketed the ground and fell from the sky, coating the earth in an all-consuming whiteness. Shivering slightly, Rin tossed back the blankets of her futon and struggled to her feet, feeling rather like a turtle on its back. Only this time, the shell was on the front, which in Rin's opinion, made rising from her futon twice a difficult. As her stomach had grown progressively larger, she had eventually worked out a system that allowed her to get up without assistance. She would roll off the futon onto all fours, then rest back on her heels and use her legs to propel herself upwards. A faulty system at best, she grudgingly admitted, because half of the time, due to her rapidly burgeoning stomach, she would be unable to adequately balance herself and would land on her behind. However, it was either this of ask Kohaku for help.

And she flat-out didn't want to ask for help, though she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that Kohaku would be more than happy to. Kohaku had decided to stay in the village for the winter, before heading out in the spring again on his on his self-motivated mission. He had explained it to her once, when he had first arrived, how because of all that Naraku had made him do - the killing and stealing and the suffering that had been a product of his unwilling hands, he felt that he should do whatever necessary to atone for his sins. Rin hadn't understood, not at first, how the young man could blame himself for deeds done when he had been completely under someone else's control, but a talk with Sango late one night had cleared up any misconceptions.

It had just been the two of them sitting around the fire in Sango's hut: the kids had been sent to bed earlier, and Miroku had retired shortly after. Kohaku had beat a hasty retreat when the talk turned to pregnancy, complete with weird cravings, frequent urination, and back pains. For his part, he had lasted through the talk of back pains, ankle swellings and weird cravings, looking a little confused when Sango confessed to craving eels and cherries when pregnant with Uta. But when the talk had focused in on frequent urination, tender breasts and other such matters, Kohaku had fairly run from the room, telling Rin that he would start the small fie pit in her room so it would be warm when she returned. The two women had laughed quietly at his obvious haste, but continued their conversation never the less, pausing only so Sango could heat some tea for them.

"Sango," Rin has asked finally, into the companionable silence, "why does Kohaku feel like he has to help? Naraku was controlling him - it wasn't his fault."

"He feels responsible." Sango finally said, staring at the flames in the fire pit. "Even though he was being controlled, it was still his body, and his mind. When we defeated Naraku, and the shard was removed from his back, we all expected him to die. But he didn't."

Rin's brow frowned in perplexion, and Sango obligingly told her of how her village was decimated, and Kohaku had been grievously injured. The shard had been the only thing keeping him alive for years, and Sango had finally come to terms with the probability of his death when the shard was removed, knowing that it would probably be better than facing the memories of what he had done.

But when the shard had been removed, Kohaku remained breathing. He was fully healed, baring only a small, X-shaped scar from where the shard had been implanted. Kagome and Keade had finally come up with the explanation when the jewel had been pieced together and it had been discovered that a small piece of the shard was missing, despite the fact that they had completed the jewel.

Part of the shard Kohaku had possessed for those years had been absorbed into him, allowing him to live and giving him unknown strengths, some of which had not been discovered for years.

The first and most apparent had been increased physical strength and stamina. He second had been speed - while not as fast as Inuyasha, he was still faster than your average demon. There had been other effects of the jewel's influence over the years, but so far none as strongly as those two. None of his other senses had increased, and all Sango could say was that for now, it was a waiting game to see what else would manifest in the future.

Rin sighed, once more attempting to rise from her futon. Why did the blasted thing have to be on the _floor_ anyway? A slight knock at the shoji screen of her door, and it slid open to reveal Kohaku, who took one look at the situation and grinned.

"Want some help?" He asked.

Rin eyed him speculatively from her position on the floor, and trying to roll over so she could actually make it up on all fours. At eight months pregnant, it wasn't even humorous anymore, so she couldn't possibly see what he thought he was laughing at.

"I'd like to see you try this, I truly, dearly would." She said by way of answer, holding out a hand to allow him to assist her to her feet.

"Less than a month to go." He said kindly, taking the proffered hand and tugging, giving Rin the momentum she needed to roll upright. Rin grimaced and placed a hand on the small of her back. It hurt just a bit more than usual…of course, her spine connecting with the floor could help that…

"At least Kagome will be arriving today." She said. "I'll feel a lot better when she gets here."

Kohaku smiled sympathetically. Rin had been getting jittery the last couple of days, complaining of mild cramping in her abdomen, but also saying that she could breathe easier. Sitting down next to the cooking fire which had been banked throughout the night, Rin gently stirred it to life once more and set the water for tea while Kohaku prepared the miso. They talked quietly as they ate, eventually dropping off into an easy, companionable silence.

Kohaku studied Rin out of the corner of his eye, remembering the last time he had seen her, some several years ago. It had actually been in the Western Lands. He had been traveling and had stopped near Sesshomaru's fortress to stay at a local inn, and while looking around the village, had seen a preadolescent girl, maybe twelve years old, with a head full of obsidian hair and laughing brown eyes run through the village, seemingly trying to scamper through every puddle left on the main road from the previous night's rain. He had thought it was Rin, but wasn't sure until a small green toad-like creature had come scurrying after her, yelling about "stupid ningen's running off when there were lessons to be taught." Laughing softly, he had turned and walked on, knowing that, here at least, all was right with the world.

However, now that happy child was a woman grown, with plenty of shadows in her eyes and in her smile. She sat, staring at the flames, neither laughing nor smiling, a small, sad smile on her face. She had grown much since he had seen her last, all those years ago. She had become quite beautiful, to be sure, but it was her inner beauty which truly made her eye-catching. Rin was innately sweet and innocent, despite all that had transpired, and Kohaku was certain that she would be a kind and caring mother to her child.

She had told him, slowly and painfully, of what had transpired between her and her Lord, one chilly night when they both had awoken. Kohaku still couldn't believe that Lord Sesshomaru, the same demon who had held him a full meter off of the ground while poison had dripped from his claws when he had believed Kohaku to be harming Rin, who had fed and clothed her and comforted her nightmares, would be deliberately unkind to her at all. However, the shadows in Rin's smiles were proof enough that _something_ had happened…he just wasn't sure what. And as tempted as Kohaku was to go inquire about it in the Western Lands, he knew he couldn't leave Rin when she was so close to her time.

His thoughts were disrupted by Rin's shifting as she rose. "What are you doing?" He asked, as she headed towards the door.

"I'm getting some more firewood." She replied. "It's getting chilly in here." Just as she reached the doorway where the firewood was stacked however, a rapid knocking was heard, and a hyperactive blur of silver and sapphire bounced into the common room as soon as Rin opened the door, snow flying in with her.

"Hello Kimi," Rin greeted the child once she had held still long enough for Rin to get a look at who it was. "What are you doing here?"

"I came with mama and papa." Kimi announced, scurrying over to the fire and plunking down next to Kohaku, who merely looked at her in bemusement. "We got in last night. Keiko and Mai wanted to stay – they don't like the cold. And Isamu stayed to help Ren – the village headman – with the hunting. Keiko and Mai are staying with Ebisu and the priest." She added as an after thought, obviously thinking that her siblings were old enough to fend for themselves, and sounding a little perplexed that her mother had insisted that her seven-year-old brother and six-year-old sisters stay with someone. She turned to Kohaku. "Who're you?"

"My name is Kohaku." Kohaku responded, wondering who this child was – Rin had called her Kimi? – and where she got so much energy so early in the morning. If the silvery-white mane and puppy ears where anything to go by, he could easily enough guess her parentage.

"I'm Kimi. The girl responded, bobbing her head at him. "Are you Rin-chan's mate?"

Kohaku opened his mouth to answer, but never got the chance as Kimi furrowed her brows and porged ahead without waiting for an answer. "No, you couldn't be, 'cause that would mean you were my uncle…and" she sniffed experimentally, "you don't smell like pack. You don't look like Uncle Sesshomaru either." She added, eyeballing him suspiciously. Kohaku made to respond once more, trying to say that he was Rin's friend, but Kimi cut him off once more. "So, who are you then?"

"Kimi, he's trying to tell you." Rin said, giggling at Kohaku's rather dumbfounded expression. "Would you like some tea? And where are your shoes?"

"I left them in Sango's hut." Kimi replied brightly, grinning and revealing two tiny fangs amidst her pearly white teeth. "And yes please!" As Rin reached for another cup, Kimi turned to Kohaku and looked at him expectantly.

'_What is she looking at me for?' _Kohaku wondered, staring at her in her navy blue hakama and haori, with her silvery-white hair and bright sapphire eyes. _'Where did she get those eyes from? They look unreal.'_

"So, why do you live with Rin-chan, Kohaku?" Kimi prompted, her expression darkening.

'_Definitely her father's daughter,' _Kohaku thought wryly. _'Protective streak wider than a lake.'_

"Well, you see, this is actually my hut, only I do a lot of traveling and I'm not here a lot, so Rin helps me keep it from falling over." Kohaku responded.

"Looks sturdy enough to me." Kimi mused, accepting the cup Rin handed her and taking a sip while looking around. And so it was; Kohaku was, in fact, quite proud of the hut he had built when his sister's growing family had become too much to deal with on a day-to-day basis. The outside door faced south, and it had a small area before the common room used for storing firewood and shoes in inclement weather, so mud, water and snow wouldn't be tracked into the common room. The common room, the largest room of the house and contained the cooking fire in the middle and a few trunks against one wall, which held spare blankets, an extra futon (which was now in Rin's room) and a trunk which held a few dishes, a tea pot, and an extra kettle used for whatever was necessary. A small hallway at the north end of the room held two doors, one on the left, facing east and one on the right, facing west, which led to his and Rin's rooms. At the end of the hallway was another door, which led to a small water closet, modeled after something he had seem in a Daimyo's home once.

Kohaku chuckled. "It is, and Rin helps with that. Where are your father and mother?" He asked.

"Papa told me that he was going to throw a snowball at mommy." Was Kimi's reply. "So I left one for him outside the door and came to get you so you could help mama."

"Help Kagome?" Kohaku mused. "From what I remember, it's going to be your father that needs the help…"

--------------------

_splat!_

Kagome gasped as the icy cold snow slid down her back, whirling around to face her mate, who was bending down already packing together his next projectile. "Inuyasha!" She scolded. "What are you doing?"

"What?" Inuyasha asked, a perfectly innocent expression on his face. "Kimi was kind enough to leave a snowball outside the door, and it wasn't _my_ fault if you didn't spot it." He threw the next one at her, and Kagome ducked, squeaking in outrage.

"Inuyasha…" She growled, a sound suspiciously similar to his own aggravated growl. Scooping up some snow, she lobbed it at him, smirking with satisfaction as it slid wetly down his chest. He looked down, watching it for a bit, the looked up at her and grinned mischievously.

"It's on." Scooping up another handful, he threw the tightly packed ice crystals at his mate, grinning as she squealed and ducked, gathering her own ammunition. Soon the battle raged around them, snow flying everywhere, both of them thoroughly soaked. Inuyasha looked over at Kagome, whose cheeks were turning red with the chill and despite her expression, which was lit up and grinning, he noticed that her hands were trembling and her lips turning blue.

'_Okay, enough. I don't want her getting sick.'_

"Kagome," He started to say that maybe they had enough, but was stopped when he was struck square in the face with a snowball. Wiping the snow from his eyes and growling, he charged his mate, who was barely given time to shriek when he hit her, knocking them both to the ground. Slipping an arm under her head, he made sure to cushion her fall so she didn't strike her head on anything.

"Kagome…" He growled in exasperation, glaring down into her unrepentant eyes.

"Yes?" She queried sweetly. "Ooh, did I hurt you when I hit you in the face?" She asked innocently, not sounding the least bit sorry. "Your face is a little red…" She wriggled about underneath him trying to free her arms from his grip, writhing against him strategically.

Inuyasha's expression darkened. "Kagome.." He growled again, however, this growl had nothing to do with irritation.

"I guess I should kiss it and make it better." Kagome mused aloud, seemingly to herself. Lifting her head, she kissed his cheek lightly. "Better?"

"No." Inuyasha growled playfully, "You hit my face, not just my cheek. My nose and other cheek and lips and chin too." Tenderly, he lowered his head and nuzzled under her chin, licking it lightly in submission. _'My mate.'_

Laughing softly, Kagome obligingly kissed his other cheek, and his forehead and nose, wriggling so she could wrap her arms around his back. Heat flared in her, low and simmering in the pit of her belly as Inuyasha kissed her lips, slipping between them with his tongue and savoring her flavor, which even in the dead of winter reminded him of wildflowers and home.

_Splat!_

Inuyasha looked up and saw Kimi standing with Kohaku and Rin off to the side. His daughter was giggling madly as Kohaku reached down for another wad of snow.

"Oi! What was that for?" He complained loudly, eyeballing the young man who stood next to Rin. The whelp had certainly grown over the years, he mused. The last time Inuyasha had seen him had been about four years ago when a group of bandits had attacked his village, right before Kimi was born.

The bandits had attacked in the dead of the night, and Inuyasha had been having a rough time keeping them off, when Kohaku had appeared almost out of nowhere, lending assistance and helping Inuyasha and the men of the village to drive away the bandits. He had been tracking them for a while, he said, as they razed their way through a number of settlements, and was just lucky that he had caught up to them here. He had stayed for a day, helping tend the wounded and allowing Kagome to force a meal or two on him, then promptly left, waving goodbye cheerily and wishing them luck.

The boy had been eighteen then, and while he had been healthy and lean then, he had added a couple of inches to his height, and the freckles seemed to have disappeared as well.

"Kimi said her mama was going to need help." Kohaku replied glibly as Kimi ran forward and launched her self at her father. Inuyasha let go of Kagome and caught his youngest pup, "wrestling" with her a bit before pinning her under him and tickling her madly.

"Oi pup, you think you're mama needed saving from me?"

"No, no!" Kimi squealed, wriggling madly in her attempt to get away. She swiped at him with her tiny claws, which he easily avoided, but growled warningly anyway.

"Claws,"

Kimi stilled as she realized her mistake. You were never to use claws on pack, especially not the leader-male, unless you were training.

:Sorry,: she whined softly in Inu-youkai, remaining perfectly still.

:Forgiven.: Inuyasha replied in Inu adding, "Just remember not to use your claws – you could hurt your sisters." Picking her up, he placed a hand under her bottom as her arms went trustingly around his neck and he moved towards the other. Kohaku was smiling a small smile while Kagome was examining Rin's greatly expanded middle. _'She's close.' _Inuyasha realized, listening intently to the rapid beating of the infant's heart under Rin's breastbone. It seemed somewhat lower than where an infant usually was, and Inuyasha's eyes narrowed a bit as Kohaku urged Rin and Kagome to come inside and warm up. He followed them into Kohaku's hut, wiping his feet on the reed mat and making sure Kimi did the same before entering the common room and sitting down next to the fire pit. Kohaku handed him a mug of warm tea, which he accepted and shared with Kimi, while watching Kagome ask Rin a number of questions about her pregnancy.

Kagome was a wonder. Inuyasha, better than anyone else, knew this. She had been drug through a well by a demon at the tender age of fifteen, unsealed a hanyou from an enchanted sleep, produced a jewel long thought lost, shattered said jewel into hundreds of fragments, and had taken responsibility and helped gather the shards once again. Along the way she had gained the loyalty of the less-than-trusting hanyou, adopted a baby fox, befriended a lecherous monk with a cursed hand, purified multiple demons with her powers and saved a demon exterminator who had watched the destruction of her clan and the corruption of her little brother. She had been the glue that held them together; sweet and innocent, eternally friendly and forgiving, rapidly transitioning from friend to doctor to counselor to school girl at a moment's notice. And once all was said and done, she accepted the hanyou as her mate and husband, had stayed by his side in a time five hundred years before her own, and had made the best of it, building a life and home with him, bearing his children and taking her place in their village as midwife, healer, and miko, all without – much – complaint.

Of course, she had her faults, Inuyasha noted wryly. She mumbled in her sleep, had a frightful temper when riled, and need little provocation to engage in a verbal sparring match with him at a moment's notice, only to do a complete turn-around three minutes later, when some little kid came to the door with a scraped knee, tearfully looking for a bandage.

Kagome had completed high school, and had gone on to take a few collage courses in emergency medicine, field medicine, and several classes in herb lore, much to everyone's befuddlement. However, when she had been able to create soothing tinctures for everything from headaches to bellyaches and had been able to successfully treat wounds and identify infections before they went septic, everyone in the village had been grateful for her training. When Kaede had passed on shortly after the birth of their first child, Kagome had been able to step in and fulfill the position as a miko for the village. Though her defensive magic's remained weak, her offensive ones, so long as she was sufficiently motivated, were unparalleled in strength.

Inuyasha smiled, perfectly content. His mate was strong, but also caring and compassionate. Though he never would know what he had done to deserve her, he thanked whatever deity was listening that he had her.

---------------------

Rin stopped next to the wood pile, panting slightly. Her abdomen clenched again, slightly more intense than a moment before, and Rin sighed, putting the wood neatly on the stack and rubbing her side.

"Okay baby, Mommy gets your point. You want out. Well, that's okay, I want you out too, just so I can see what you look like…and my feet. Seeing my feet would be nice too." Rin said to her stomach, knowing that the child didn't understand her, but hoping that her voice would soothe it anyway. "Just stop the twitching for a bit and allow me to catch my breath."

Slipping off her boots, Rin stood and walked into the common area where Kohaku was stirring the stew Sango had made earlier, listening to Kimi's chatter.

"-and Keiko is so _girly_, all she can talk about is helping Ebisu at the shrine and sewing embroidery on her kimono. She won't train with me or anything, and she _hates_ climbing trees and-"

Rin chuckled as Kimi continued on a similar vein throughout dinner, Kohaku merely nodding at intervals and making small noises in agreement. Whenever Kimi stopped, he would promptly ask a leading question, which would get her started again, and let her ramble. The whole time he had a small, amused smile on his face. Rin had to admit, the small girl's chatter _was_ amusing, soothing her stressed nerves and allowing her to ignore the slight twinges in her abdomen until she finally decided to go to bed.

Bidding the two good night, she went to her room and crawled under her blankets, still trying to ignore the twinges in her abdomen.

--------------------------

It was a strange dream to say the least. She was sitting with her older brother in a tree and they were eating springtime cherries, the pale pink blossoms scenting the air sweetly and the petals dancing merrily on the breeze. They were both very young and somehow Rin recognized he time right before they were killed in a raid. He was happily telling her about going spear-fishing with their father as they ate, recounting his tale to a slightly wistful Rin, who wished she could accompany them instead of staying with her mother in the house. He was animatedly talking, going on about other things he had done and games he had played that day, but Rin was distracted by a stomach ache.

"The cherries weren't ripe yet." He brother told her.

"Yes they are." Rin responded. "But it hurts anyway."

Suddenly Sesshomaru was beneath the tree, watching her sadly. "Why did you leave me?" He asked.

"I didn't," the older Rin replied, appearing above her. "You cast me out."

"I miss you." The younger Rin said to Sesshomaru, knowing without being told that something was happening. He brother watched the Demon Lord with interest. The air around him seemed to twist, and for a second his hair turned silver and amber eyes shone. His ears pointed slightly as a small navy crescent appeared on his forehead and maroon stripes graced his cheeks. Small sections of his silver hair turned black, the shimmering strands becoming kissed by obsidian. He turned to Rin and he morphed, his hair turning pearlescent, with no hint of brown or black, and his eyes shone emerald.

"Kure-n." He murmured, as if for her ears alone. "Remember Shisuta? We flew together."

Sesshomaru stared at the two children in puzzlement. '_Kure-n? Crane?'_

"My tummy _really_ hurts brother," Rin said sadly.

"Where are you?" Sesshomaru asked the older Rin.

"I can't tell you." Both Rin's said in perfect synchronization.

"I'm afraid." The younger said in her high-pitched, childish voice, wincing as another pang of pain coursed through her abdomen.

"I have something to protect." The elder said sadly, her voice deeper and melodic.

"Sister." Rin's brother said insistently. His hair was black once more, and his eyes were still a blazing emerald, though his hair had returned to its former deep brown, and the ears and crescent were gone. "_Rin._"

"Keiji." The younger said.

"Brother." The elder murmured.

"You need to wake up now imouto." Her brother informed her.

"Why?" The younger demanded petulantly. "I like it here." Another sharp pang tugged at her, leaving her gripping the tree branch so she wouldn't fall. She didn't think Sesshomaru would catch her anyway. She wasn't sure _why_ she thought this, but she was certain that if she fell, he wouldn't aid her.

It was a very long way down. When had she gotten so high?

"We have something to do." The elder Rin said cryptically, gazing off into the distance at something beyond the younger one's view.

"Tell me where you are." Sesshomaru insisted from his place on the ground. The elder Rin shifted her attention to him but didn't speak, merely stared at him sadly, while the younger grimaced and clutched her stomach.

"It's hurts brother." She wailed.

"_Rin._" The boy said forcefully, reaching out to grasp her shoulder. "_Wake up!_"

Rin gasped and shuddered, and then abruptly they both elder and younger disappeared, leaving Sesshomaru alone with the boy. Sesshomaru's eyes flashed angrily. "Where is my mate?" He growled.

"She had something to do." The boy said cryptically.

"Unacceptable." Sesshomaru said, trying not reveal how disturbed he was. He hadn't seen her in months, now suddenly her sweet scent was invading his senses, and he was drowning gladly. "Where is she?"

The boy looked at him sadly. "I cannot tell you."

"Why not?" Sesshomaru asked, for the first time since he was a child considering pleading. He had been without her for so long…

"I'm sorry," The boy replied. "I'd like to tell you, but I can't."

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru demanded angrily.

"My name is Keiji." The boy said, turning into a crane and flying away.

Sesshomaru was left staring at the cherry tree, it's pale pink blossoms turning to strikingly emerald leaves the cherries hanging heavy and ripe from their stems.

'_How were they eating cherries from a tree still blooming?' _He wondered, just before pain blossomed across his senses.

--------------------------

Rin woke with a gasp. _'Keiji!' _The pain came with her from her dream, coursing through her and robbing her of breath. Her blankets were soaked around her as she struggled to contain the whimper that wanted to escape her throat.

The wave receded, and she was able to catch her breath. "Kohaku!" She called, trying not to sound frightened. A few minutes later there was a sleepy knock on her door and a groggy Kohaku struck his head in.

"What is it?"

"Go get Kagome." Rin gritted around the next contraction. Kohaku's eyes widened and he scrambled out, leaving the door to her room open. A few minutes later Kagome appeared, with Sango in tow and Kohaku trailing behind. Sango started to chase him out, but Kagome stopped him.

"No don't. Kohaku, go boil some water. Or snow or whatever. Sango, find a new blanket and please get some wood from the pile by the door." Kohaku nodded and left, Sango following as Kagome turned to Rin and offered a reassuring smile. "I'm just going to take a quick look and see how far along your labor is, okay?" Without waiting for an answer, Kagome folded the wet blanket back and looked between Rin's legs, looking up a few moments later, consternation written on her features. Rin was nearly dilated the complete ten centimeters and the baby was starting to "drop."

"Rin," She asked gently, "why didn't you have Kohaku wake me up sooner?"

"I was asleep." Rin gasped as another wave of pain, more intense then the last washed over her.

Kagome was puzzled. Rin was nearly through the first stage of labor. Kagome _well_ remembered her own deliveries and there was no _way_ she would've been able to sleep through those contractions. Abruptly she focused on Rin again as the girl whimpered and gritted her teeth, her features contorted with pain.

"It's okay to yell." Kagome assured the girl, taking Rin's hand and allowing her to squeeze. She coached Rin through some breathing techniques as Sango appeared with two blankets and some wood. Sango helped Rin to move off the futon for a moment as Kagome picked up the blanket, wet with amniotic fluid and sweat and replaced it with a dry one from the chest in the common room, allowing Rin to lay back down once she had spread it.

Sango placed wood in the banked coals of the room's fire pit, stirring them to life to create the heat necessary as Kohaku entered to room carrying the water as requested. Once he had left, under Sango's orders to go "be with the rest of the men." Kagome examined Rin, only to find her fully dilated and transitioning into the second stage.

"Okay Rin, your baby wants out, so I'll need you to work with me." Kagome said gently as she stroked the girls hair, which was darkened with sweat.

"I'd like my baby out too." Rin gritted, trying not to whine.

"You're doing great Rin." Sango encouraged. "And it's all worth it in the end."

Rin didn't bother dignifying that with a response, feeling rather irritable and desperate as something in her _squeezed_.

"You're through the first stage." Kagome said. "And heading into the second. Don't worry, you only have another hour at most before you can see your baby."

"_Hour?_" Rin squeaked, the sound turning into a deep grunt as another contraction hit. They were coming harder now, but a little further between, she realized. "What's the second stage?" She asked, trying to distract her self from the pain.

Kagome smiled in understanding. "The second stage is the baby's descent through the birth canal. It can last close to an hour for first time mother's, but for those of us who have done it before it only lasts somewhat more than twenty minutes. We're already stretched out." She added by way of explanation. "When the contractions hit, push it you need to, and Sango and I will be here to help. You might want to try squatting, lying on your left side, or even sitting."

Rin nodded, able to see the sense in sitting or squatting to help something go _down._ "Help me sit up." She implored, gritting her teeth against the next contraction and pushing as she'd been instructed.

And so it went for what seemed like an eternity to Rin, but in reality, Kagome later told her, was really a relatively short time, especially for a first-time mother. For Rin, it was an endless round of pushing, panting and relaxing, the periods of trying to catch her breath becoming shorter and shorter as time passed. When Rin complained of a burning down below, Kagome told her that it was the baby beginning to press against her perineum and stretching the tissues. Rin wasn't all together sure what a "perineum" was and at that point really didn't care. What she heard and understood was that her baby was nearly here.

Kagome seemed to understand this and gently asked Rin to roll back over onto her back from her left side. Sango assisted her, making soothing noises the whole time, then moving behind her to prop her up a bit and make it easier to push. Kagome, who had kept the blanket folded back about to her waist and kept the fire built up (often sending the unprotesting Sango for more wood), leaned down and prodded a bit before looking up with a grin.

"The baby's starting to crown. I need you to push more gently now, so you don't tear your skin, and so I can ease the baby out, okay?"

Caught up in the midst of another contraction, Rin merely nodded. The pains were beginning to blur together, becoming on long, aching contraction as Rin struggled to gain the breath to push, Sango and Kagome murmuring encouragement and praise the whole time.

"Good job Rin."

"Just a bit further."

"You're in the home stretch. Easy now."

Finally, Rin felt a slight slip, and Kagome cried "Oh good job Rin! The head is out! Okay, ease off for a moment, I need to make sure the chord isn't around the neck, and that there's nothing in his mouth.

Rin forced herself to keep from pushing, despite the urge that screamed at her to push _now_ until Kagome gave her the "okay."

Kagome explained what she was doing, or going to do, as Rin continued pushing.

"Your baby is fine Rin. The chord wasn't around his neck, and I cleaned out his eyes and mouth. On the next contraction, I want you to push while I rotate him and get his shoulder out. After that, we get the other shoulder, then the rest is fairly easy."

Rin grunted and panted. Sango, who had gotten behind her and placed Rin between her own legs, leaning against the wall behind her, took the majority of Rin's weight as she pushed, cooing reassurances and telling her that the unbelievable pressure was perfectly normal. Finally, with a last shove, Rin felt an odd release and the pressure stopped, allowing her to nearly collapse against Sango, who stroked her hair comfortingly. Seconds later a thin wail broke the silence as Kagome lifted struggling infant and cradled it close, cooing soothingly and rubbing it down with a rag Rin had never seen enter the room.

"It's a boy!" she crowed exuberantly. "Rin, you have a son!" she said to the new mother, who was grinning exhaustedly. "Sango, come help me with the umbilical cord!" Sango, grinning like a fool, slid out from behind Rin, who was struggling to sit up.

"I want to see my baby." She said, her voice raspy with exhaustion.

"Just let us cut the chord, and then you can hold him." Kagome assured her, picking up her pre-cut string and tying it in two places around the cord as Sango held the infant, cooing to him. She started to hold the knife, sharpened, then sterilized first in rubbing alcohol then again in boiling water, but stopped and looked up into Kagome's eyes.

"You cut the cord." Sango told her grinning. "You're the aunt."

Kagome grinned wider, feeling slightly euphoric herself. _'I am aren't I? I'm Aunt Kagome.'_

Moments later the cord was cut and the fussing infant was placed in his mother's eager arms. Rin cuddled him close, cooing to him nonsensically and inspecting him, examining each perfectly formed finger and toe, his tiny nose and tightly shut eyes. He had a cap of silver hair, she noted, and his ears were slightly pointed. At Kagome's urging, she put him to her breast, where after a small bit of confusion, he latched onto a nipple and began sucking eagerly.

"What are you going to name him?" Sango asked softly, watching the infant nurse.

"Keiji." Rin breathed.

* * *

Random Babble/Reviewer Responses: A few reviews I felt compelled to personally address…

**InuyashaLover**: Okay here you go, where's my cookie? Is it chocolate chip?

**Rin-chan of the fae wood**: **O.O **_Aii-yaa!_ Thank you for pointing that out! I've got it typed into chapter 12 in the form of a flashback for way back when….

**Grand admiral chelli**: Don't worry…I'm getting there…I just want to twist the knife a bit more….

**DPM**: sweat drop …..How, precisely, does one respond to such a glowing review? I'm glad you liked it, I like it too? "Do I realize how well this story is put together?" (Umm…. Better than I thought I guess…)

Seriously, thank you so much for that wonderful review, it totally made up for the flame I got the other day telling me I sucked and had ruined my story! I hope you like this chapter as well, its my favorite to date!


	11. Hanging By A Moment

_Chapter Eleven – Hanging by a Moment_

* * *

Sesshomaru sat against the ripe cherry tree, listening to the wind moan and cry through his ears as pain coursed through him.

It had started when that strange boy, Keiji, had flown off, the of pain that washed over him in waves, harder and faster until everything had exploded in flash of light behind his eyes that knocked him unconscious.

"Good job Rin!"

"Come on girl, you can do it! Just a little longer."

The cryptic comments came to him where he drifted, caught in a place of inky darkness. Neither smell nor sight penetrated the gloom, and he couldn't even reach out and touch anything. He realized after a little bit he was seeing the back of his own eyelids, and if he concentrated, he could feel his head cushioned on his arms, and the hard wood of the table beneath them. He could even feel the edge of the parchment he had been trying to focus on, figuring that if he couldn't sleep, he may as well try to do the work he was falling behind in.

"Just a bit more, Rin, you're almost there!"

'_Almost where?' _He wondered. Where was his mate? Why couldn't he find her? Her heavenly scent was still in his nostrils, deep and musky, combined with the lighter fragrance of cherry blossoms and the heavier one of the cherries fully ripe.

Another wave of pain, terrifying in its intensity, crashed into him and he could hear a vaguely familiar voice cry out "This is it Rin! Last one!"

'_Thank Kami.'_ Sesshomaru thought as he rode the wave of pain, feeling helpless knowing that Rin too was feeling this and there was nothing he could do about it.

He was too far away…where was his mate?

The wave crested then abruptly receded with an odd feeling of release. Moments later a thin wail broke the stillness of the air and Sesshomaru snapped back into consciousness, bolting upright with a strangled gasp.

-

Inuyasha stood in the doorway of Rin's room, looking down at his mate and sister cuddling the newborn. Sango had come by moments earlier and had said that it was over, but Kagome had instructed that only Inuyasha go in for tonight and that everyone else could see the baby tomorrow. Sango had looked slightly perplexed at the order, but Inuyasha had briefly explained that since the baby was part demon he was more sensitive than a human infant and would need to know instinctively who his "pack" was – much like when his own children had been born, and had been tightly sequestered for their first several hours of life so they would come to associate close family members as pack. Friends and other relatives would be let in the next day or so, after the pup had imprinted the family scents. Within a week, everyone could play with him as much as they wanted…or as much as he would allow.

Leaving them slightly disappointed, but understanding, Inuyasha had wandered over to Kohaku's hut and now stood watching as his mate cuddled the newborn and new mother, both of them cooing nonsensically and smiling happily.

"Inuyasha," Rin breathed, hope and joy and pride shining in her eyes as she caught sight of him, "Look!"

Inuyasha knelt down on the other side of the futon, examining the sleeping newborn and the mother who was glowing with pride.

"Good job Rin." He said gruffly, not acknowledging that the tightness in his chest had anything to do with emotion – he had simply inhaled wrong. Rin beamed at him proudly and his mate smiled gently at him as he leaned in close to get a good look at the infant.

It looked like a typical newborn – prettier than a human baby for sure, but still pretty odd looking. His arms and legs looked shorter than they should, proportionally off next to the head and torso, which seemed larger because of it. He also seemingly had no neck.

However, after having watched all four of his children come into the world, complete with Kimi making her grand entrance late and being what they would all come to realize as typically difficult, Inuyasha had a healthy respect for what babies went through to get out, and what the mother went trough to get them out. He also knew from his wife's mother's gentle explanation upon the birth of Isamu that their arms and legs were shorter because of the cramped position they had been in and needed a bit of time to "stretch out" as it were.

"What's his name?" Inuyasha asked, studying the infant's cap of silver-white hair and the tiny crescent adorning his forehead.

"Keiji." Rin responded, and the infant opened his eyes as if in knowing the sound was his name. Inuyasha's eyebrows rose a notch as he studied the infant's eyes which, though they were same pure amber color as his father and uncle, Keiji's eyes contained tiny streaks and flecks of vivid emerald as well.

The infant studied him for a moment, looking intently at him with his eyes focused, rather than staring in his general direction with the unfocused look that human infants possessed. Turning his eyes towards his mother, he studied her with an almost happy look on his face before reaching up towards her with tiny, slightly curled fingers. Rin cooed in response, lifting the child closer to her face and cuddling him.

Kagome gave Inuyasha a look over Rin's head and nodded towards the door. Inclining his head slightly in understanding, Inuyasha rose as Kagome leaned over and gave Rin a last squeeze around her shoulders before standing.

"Inuyasha and I are going to leave now – the pup should have caught our scents, and we'll return with everyone else later in the morning." Kagome said.

"Everyone?" Rin asked nervously.

"Just Kohaku, Sango, Miroku and maybe Hiroshi and Kimi." Kagome amended. "Since he's already been fed and changed so he should be good for the night, but just in case there are two spare diapers over there." She said, pointing off in the corner.

"Okay," Rin said, yawning a bit as Inuyasha and Kagome slipped out of the room, closing the door securely before returning to Sango's hut and slipping between the covers on their own futon. Kimi, Inuyasha knew, was bedded down with Amaranete and Sieko in their room. Rolling over, he gathered his mate close in his arms, burying his nose in her hair and inhaling the scent of new pup and Kagome. Turning in his embrace, Kagome tucked her head under his chin and sighed.

"It's a shame Sesshomaru wasn't here." She said sadly.

"He's the one who drove her out." Inuyasha responded. Over the years, he and his half-brother had come to an agreement of sorts; Inuyasha didn't attack him, and he left Inuyasha alone in return. Rin had come to the village often when she had been traveling with Sesshomaru, though Inuyasha never could figure out why Sesshomaru – who reputedly hated his younger half-demon brother – would let his human ward come visit for a day or three when he was passing by, often going so far as to send Ah-Un along with the girl.

"I don't think that's all there was to it." Kagome said. "And even if it is, he still had to miss the birth of his first child. The pup won't get his scent…"

"That may be for the best." Inuyasha murmured consolingly, declining to mention that if Sesshomaru hated half-breeds as much as he claimed, he may very well try to kill the child. But he had taken a human as a mate…he wouldn't do that, and then never give her a child. Inuyaoukai mated for life, and would only take another mate if their first mate had passed away, so it wasn't like he could just keep Rin around for pleasure and then pup another youkai bitch.

What had his brother been thinking?

Part of Inuyasha felt bad for his brother though. Inuyasha had witnessed all of his children's births, and nothing would ever replace the feeling that one had when holding their child for the first time and having their tiny little fist clench around your finger. Inuyasha was still amazed at the way his whole world had changed when he became a father. Suddenly there was a tiny, precious little life that depended entirely on you for food and shelter and protection, and a mate who was weak and vulnerable to danger as well.

It had been a coveted, treasured privilege to watch his children grow, to see their tiny faces take on distinctive characteristics and watch their personalities emerge. To hear their first words and watch them learn to roll over, then sit up, finally crawling. Inuyasha had been almost as proud as Isamu had been after watching his son take his first steps, and would never forget the way Kieko and Mai had lain in their tiny bassinet and sucked each others thumbs in their sleep. Kimi, he wryly recalled, had seemingly gone from sitting to running in the blink of an eye - and hadn't bothered to slow down yet. If fact, the only time his youngest could hold still was seemingly when she was asleep.

Inuyasha chuckled as he remembered Kagome's exasperation as Kimi got into any and everything she could reach, not bothering to follow the example set by her siblings, who were generally polite and quiet, and rarely got into mischief . Kagome had promptly thrust the year-old child into his arms and told him that she acted so much like her father it was ridiculous, and he could just take her for a bit and show her a productive way to work off her energy.

Coincidently, that had been the beginning of Kimi's love of the forest.

"What's so funny?" Kagome asked as she cuddled closer to him, obviously trying to soak up some of his body heat.

"Remembering." He replied, kissing her temple. "I never did pay you back for what you did this afternoon."

Kagome glanced up at him and raised an eyebrow, smiling sweetly. "What are you talking about?"

"Like you don't know." He replied, flicking his tongue out and licking her jaw.

Kagome shivered. "Uh-uh. I have no idea." She said, nuzzling her nose under his chin and kissing him neck, nibbling the skin there for good measure.

Inuyasha groaned, then rolled, pinning Kagome underneath him. "Tease."

Kagome wriggled a bit, trying ineffectually to escape his grasp, and making sure she rubbed against him sensually in the process.

"Ka..go..me.." He said, his voice catching in his throat and his voice coming out huskier than he realized as his heart thudded against his ribs and heat pooled in his groin.

Kagome's eyes were half-lidded and calculating as she slowly leaned up in her mate's embrace and licked his chin submissively, adding an extra nuzzle to emphasize that she was submitting completely to her Alpha male.

That did it. On a strangled whine, Inuyasha bent down and captured her lips with his own, nudging them open and delving into the warmth of her mouth as his hips pressed against her own. His hard length pressed into her stomach through her yukata, it's heat scorching her. On a quick, light inhale, she pressed back and rolled her hips, causing her mate to groan into her mouth. His hands roamed her curves, taking her yukata with them. Hs lips followed his hands, licking, suckling and nibbling their way across her jaw, down her throat, over her collar bone and around the swell of her breast before latching on to a nipple and suckling eagerly, the soft cries of his mate pleasing to his ears, and the heady scent of her arousal spurning his own to new heights as he quested lower towards her heat.

Kagome gasped as Inuyasha trailed his tongue lower, over her ribs and diaphragm, nibbling around the ticklish spots on her stomach before nudging her panties down her hips and away from his goal. Pausing to inhale her scent, he nudged her thighs apart and, smiling a bit to

himself, flicked out his tongue, licking the sensitive bundle of nerves there as Kagome jumped and her breath hitched again. Grinning, Inuyasha licked her gain, slower, savoring the taste of her and the sound of her breaths coming in small pants and gasps as she neared her release. Closing his lips over the bundle, he slowly inserted a claw into her passage and stroked, pleased with the way her breath caught in her throat and emerged on a low, throaty moan.

Sampling her nectar a final time, he pulled his claw out and made his way up her body, paying homage to her breasts on the way to reclaiming her lips, his tongue caressing hers as he settled his length inside her.

They stayed that way for a moment, simply holding one another, touching and caressing and kissing, before he slowly started to move, his mate raising her hips o meet his slow deep thrusts.

She was a goddess, Inuyasha thought as he watched his mate lay under him, her fingers dancing over his back and across his shoulder blades. Her eyes were half-lidded and sleepy, there was a small, happy smile on her face as she gazed up at him, unparalleled joy shining in her eyes as she watched him watch her. She titled her head to the side and slowly, _slowly_ brought her head up to his, nuzzling under his chin and along his jaw before drawing him down to her, murmuring endearments to him.

Grinning, Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, burying his face in the crook of her neck and inhaling their mingled scents as he moved inside her.

There was no feeling that could compare to this. The oneness, the completeness he felt when he was with Kagome was unparallel in anything he had ever experienced. She was the his other half, he missing piece of his soul, and he loved her like the goddess she was; worshiping her body with his tongue and hands, her heart with his and her mind and resilience with his highest esteem.

Her impending release was signaled by a soft, wondering cry the escaped her throat to drift gently into his ear as her passage closed in around him, drawing him deeper, holding him tighter as he gratefully followed her over the top and into oblivion.

-

The full moon shone its pale light upon the demon Lord who stood on the top of the tower's spire, perfectly balanced and inhumanly still. The cold wind whipped around him, twining through the strands of his moonlight-hued hair and whipping them about, buffeting the lord and screaming in his ear. However, the cries of the wind dimmed in comparison to the cries of the Inu, who was loudly clamoring for its mate, and the rush of his blood pounding through his ears.

The Inu had been quiet of late, subdued by Sesshomaru's own depression and loneliness. However, the dream had brought all of his repressed feelings to the fore, the sweet child-scent and the enticing woman-scent of her still lingering in his nostrils even though he had awakened some time ago.

Where was she?

His thoughts were fragmented, disjointed; more so than they had been, which had been increasingly since Rin had sealed herself away from him.

"_I'm afraid." The younger said._

What was she afraid of? Him?

"_It hurts." _She had said. What hurt? His chest squeezed, seeming to contract around his lungs and preventing his breathing. It was a compulsion, a driving _need_ to assist his mate. Everything in him screamed that if she was hurting, he should obliterate whatever was causing her pain.

Instead, he could do nothing, trapped as he was. So, closing his eyes, trying to control the inner demon, he sat back to do the only thing he could: hope.

-

Shukumei bent down and gathered the soiled sheets in her arms, sighing a bit as she strode down the hallway and towards the wash house, located just next to the fortress. There was a hallway-like structure that connected the two for use during inclement weather, but she forwent the use of it, preferring the brisk spring time air.

Everything had changed in the past four months, since she and Raidon had gotten together. Since their talk that evening in the kitchen, he hadn't made any untoward moves, but had remained friendly and polite. He had often sought her out for a meal or a walk, talking and joking with her. She in turn made sure that he ate, and that Jiro was comfortable and occupied.

Dropping the linens next to the tub of steaming water, Shukumei studied her hands, raising them to her face and inhaling the sweet scent of violets, smiling a bit to herself as she did so. Gone was the dry, cracked skin and redness, leaving smooth, sweetly scented skin in its place. She knew not where Raidon had gotten the lotion, but she was glad he had.

He had encountered her in the hallway on evening as she was heading towards her quarters. She had thought the chance encounter a coincidence at first, but when he had dropped a small ceramic container into her palm, she realized that he had most likely been waiting for her to finish her bath.

"What's this?" She had questioned, studying the small, beautifully crafted jar.

"Open it and see." He had replied, unable to keep the grin off of his face or the laughter out of his voice.

Carefully opening the jar, she had opened it to see a pure whit cream on the inside, just as the delicate scent of violets wafted past her nose. Her eyes widened in shock as she hastily closed the lid and tried to shove it back into his hands.

"Oh no, no, I can't accept this." She had said, glancing up into his laughing eyes.

"Why not?" He had asked, a wealth of amusement evident in his tone.

"Creams like that are for fine ladies, not low-born servants such as myself."

"Nonsense." He had said, shoving the jar back at her, an unrepentant grin on his face. "Your need it; Why should you not have it?" Just to add insult to injury – and because he couldn't resist annoying her – he reached out and tweaked her nose playfully before casually turning and sauntering away, ignoring the affronted look on her face.

Shukumei grinned. That day had been three months ago and she still chuckled over it. He had been unfailingly sweet since then, often giving her small tokens and showing her affection, even if it was just finding her and having a bit of tea with her, or playing a game of Go with her.

"Shukumei!" Mitsuki called from across the room. "Quit daydreaming!"

Shukumei looked over her shoulder at Mitsuki, who was looking undeniably annoyed. Shukumei shrugged it off, knowing that the problem really wasn't with her. Mitsuki was annoyed at the whole Rin situation. She had been extremely affronted when the Lord had taken his ward as a mate, and consequently lost her favorite lover. She still hadn't gotten over her tiff, because even though Rin was gone, Sesshomaru refused to take another bedmate.

"She left! Of her own free will, she walked out the door and _left!_" She had ranted once in frustration. "So why is he so faithful to her? She's probably already taken another lover by now. He's a male; he has needs. What's wrong with him!"

Turning back to her duties, Shukumei shrugged to herself: It wasn't her problem if Mitsuki needed laid.

-

Raidon stared at the missive in his claws and drew a deep breath, only to let it out. Then another.

There was no use for it. He had to leave. Tucking the letter into his haori, he turned and exited his quarters. Striding down the corridor, he turned into the kitchens and was largely unsurprised to see Jiro at Hakashi's side, assisting in chopping vegetables and dumping them into the pot which was simmering over the stove.

"Jiro." He said as he strode towards the duo. Immediately the boy turned to face him, his cheery smile fading as he saw his master's serious face.

"Raidon-sama?" He queried, brows furrowing slightly.

"I have just received a letter from home that cannot be ignored." He paused, barely able to believe the news himself. His lungs clenched painfully in protest. "My mother is dying." He said softly.

Jiro's face fell. "Arisu-sama is dying?" His eyes shone with a faint wetness, but he didn't allow the tears to fall. Arisu had been like a grandmother to him, or a kindly aunt. Not once had she questioned her son's sanity for taking in an orphaned boy, and she had become a close friend of his over the years.

Never once had he stopped to consider her age; to him, she was timeless, a steady fixture in his life that never left.

Raidon reached out and placed a hand comfortingly on the boy's shoulder. "Hai. We leave in two days time. I thought you should be the first to know."

Jiro bowed in gratitude. "Thank you, Raidon-sama."

Hakashi stood a few feet away, still there but keeping a respectful distance. "My condolences." He said gravely as Raidon turned to walk away. He no doubt had to rally his troops and inform

Atoki and Lord Sesshomaru of his plans.

Raidon glanced over his shoulder. "Arigato."

Much later that night, after nearly everyone was in bed or winding down for the night, Raidon was still awake and pacing restlessly. He was unable to locate Shukumei anywhere that afternoon, and it was beginning to wear on him.

'_Where is she?' _He wondered, absently leaning over to sniff the soothing lavender scent that clung to his sheets and cushion. Ever since Jiro had let it slip to her that he favored lavender scents, she had found a way to make certain that each day a bit of dried lavender was pressed under his pillow, and that he and Jiro both had fresh greenery in the small vases in their rooms.

Shukumei had grown rather fond of Jiro, he liked to think. And the boy had grown to like her as well. The two had started off casual acquaintances, but had found themselves running into each other more and more as the days had gone by. Jiro, knowing of his master's growing affection for the female, had been understandably wary at first; so many females had tried time and again to get his attention, and nearly all of them had been power-hungry temptresses who reminded him largely of sharks or jellyfish.

Jiro had been pleasantly surprised; he admitted later to Raidon, that Shukumei was as pleasant and down-to-earth as could be. She couldn't care less about his social positions or power, she didn't expect him to whisk her off her feet and carry her off into the sunset on a white charger, and she didn't want to be another conquest for his notch-stick…as if he had such a thing! Raidon snorted. Where _did_ she get such ludicrous ideas?

Straightening, Raidon strode from his chambers, his decision made. He needed to talk to Shukumei.  
-

Kohaku stood off to the side of the meadow, watching Rin play with her son. Rin had taken to motherhood much the way a duckling took to water; she squared herself away into the role so naturally that it was hard to believe this was her first time attempting it.

Not that Keiji was any problem. Even though he was barely a month old, he slept soundly through the night and was for the most part a happy bubbly pup. He would tolerate being away from his mother for small amounts of time, but as soon as she left his scent range, he would wail like a thing possessed until she returned. The way his little gold eyes lit up at the sight of his mother was heartwarming.

Kagome had warned them first thing that a hanyou pup was nothing like a human baby. While human babies would fuss through the night for the first month or so, hanyou's wouldn't. And while they would tolerate "mother-female" being out of sight, if they left scent it was another story altogether. In addition, they would tolerate being handled by "pack" they were extremely wary of outsiders. "Kimi growled at anyone who wasn't immediate family for the first six months." Kagome recounted wryly.

"And bit the village headman." Inuyasha had added proudly.

Kimi, who had become Kohaku's shadow, was off talking to him and barely spared her father a glance at the comment.

Kohaku chuckled to himself. Kimi had left about a month ago - just a week after Keiji had been born. And she hadn't been happy about it.

"But _paaaappaa,_" she had wheedled incessantly, "do we _have_ to? Sango's village is so much more interesting than ours! And Kohaku's here too." She added a whine, low and in the back of her throat, for emphasis.

"I'm going to be leaving soon too Kimi." Kohaku had said carefully, knowing how Inuyasha was about "outsiders" intruding in on pack business.

Kimi had turned to him, eyes wide and startled. "But where are you going?" She looked slightly panicked at the thought, and Inuyasha had quirked an eyebrow speculatively.

"I'm not really sure." Kohaku had responded, even though he had a rough idea of where he was going.

"But don't you like it here?" Kimi had asked, surprising Kohaku. He would have sworn her next statement would have been a demand to come with them.

"I do." Kohaku had replied, "I just have a hard time staying in one place for long."

Kimi had cocked her head to the side, what he had come to recognize as her "thinking" pose, and absently tapped her tongue on her upper lip. Kohaku resisted the urge to smile as she gave the matter serious thought.

"Why?" She finally asked.

Kohaku sighed a little. Not out of exasperation, but out of remorse. Kimi's almost hero-worship of him had been refreshing, like a breath of sprig air after winter's bitter chill, but now the dream had to end. And she would not be happy.

"I did…horrible things when I was younger." Kohaku said slowly. "And so to atone for my sins, I travel around and try to help people who need it."

Kimi appeared to think on that for a bit, and Inuyasha gave him an unreadable sidelong glance. Kohaku waited for her next question, the inventible "What?" but once more Kimi surprised him, and didn't question the deeds he had done.

"Don't you love your family?" She had asked.

Kohaku had been shocked. Family? Kohaku had considered it for a second, realizing that she meant more than just Sango. She had meant Miroku, and Hiroshi, Kaemon, Anaramete, Michi and Seiko, Uta and Kohana as well. It had shocked him to realize that up until now he had considered them _Sango's_ family. But…. _'They're my family too.'_ He realized.

"Of course." He said aloud. "I love them very much."

"Then what's the problem?" Kimi had asked, her scowling little voice reminding him clearly of Inuyasha, so much that he laughed.

"What?" Kimi had demanded, affronted.

Leaning down a little, he had tenderly brushed her bangs out of her eyes. "You. You are definitely you father's daughter."

Kimi had continued to stare up at him through the heavy fall of her silvery bangs and, upon hearing this ambiguous response, puffed out a short breath, sending her bangs flying and quirking an eyebrow at him.

"You act a lot like him." Kohaku had clarified. Immediately, Kimi's expression had cleared and a proud smirk had replaced her exasperated scowl.

"I know." She had replied.

Kohaku laughed at the memory. Kimi had left the next day, but not before making him promise to visit her sometime. Initially, she had wanted him to come with her and her family, but Kohaku had declined, saying that he would stay a little longer to help Rin with the new pup.

Off on the other side of the meadow, Rin pulled Keiji close to her chest, cooing to him softly. She had finished her work for the day – helping with mending and mid day meal and clean-up afterwards, and had decided to take Keiji out into a nearby meadow to play for a bit before the sun went down.

Looking up, she spotted Kohaku standing off to the side, staring off into space, his thoughts obviously elsewhere. Not for the first time, Rin was struck with how handsome he was, especially with the sunset and a small smile on his face, his eyes closed and lifted to the breeze that tousled his hair. Rin smiled a little; if he would just let go of his horrific past, he would make some lucky woman very happy.

A small gurgling noise distracted her and she looked down to see Keiji stuffing a bit of her kimono into his mouth, his small fists trying to wad as much of the fabric up as he could. At her laugh, he looked up, his big gold-and-green eyes training on her for a minute before he cracked a huge, toothless grin and burbled happily, one hand abandoning her kimono to reach for her face.

Still chuckling, Rin untangled his grasping little fingers from the fabric and stood. "Come on baby, let's go see what Uncle is doing."

Kohaku looked down at her as she approached. In all of their months together, he could never see what would have spurned Sesshomaru to hurt her like that. Rin was beautiful, inside and out, and she had always been that way. Even in pregnancy, when she felt like a beached whale and had to go use the bathroom at least ten times between sunrise and sunset, she had been beautiful. She had never complained about helping around the hut, or fetching firewood, and had always been willing to carry water or give food to the elderly or sick.

The late afternoon sunset poured over her, strands of hair creating a halo of gold with rays of scarlet shooting through it. She had lost nearly all of her pregnancy weight, but would forever retain the slightly wider hips and fuller breasts, and maybe carry a bit more weight on her stomach then she would like. She looked like an angel to him, a motherly figure whose inner beauty shone from within, making her into something ethereal and magnificent.

She spoke, and the spell that seemed to be cast over them was broken.

"Yes, Kohaku?" She smiled up at him, Keiji gurgling happily against her shoulder.

"Are you ready to go back Rin?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied, "but I hardly need an escort for that."

Kohaku laughed. "Oh, it's nothing like that. I just came looking for you because I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh?" Rin asked as they strolled along the narrow forest path. "What about?"

"Nothing life threatening." He assured her. "I'm just going to be leaving in a couple days."

Rin stopped and looked at him, her eyes wide and worried. "But why?"

Kohaku paused for a second, unwilling to divulge the real reason he was going; he knew she would object. "No reason really." He temporized, being honest, but not revealing the whole truth. "It's just…I can't really stay in one place for very long, and now that Keiji's sleeping through the night and all, you don't need me around as much."

She frowned, and he continued. "Don't worry about the house or anything, it's more your home than it is mine."

Rin blinked, and then opened her mouth as if to say something, before closing it again. She looked down at her feet, pensive, as they walked.

"Are you sure?" She asked finally.

He nodded.

Rin drew in a shaky breath. "Okay then. Let's get you ready for your travels."

-

Shukumei wandered down the darkened halls of the fortress. It was late; the laundry had been finished just over an hour ago, and she had desperately wanted a hot bath _despite_ the fact that she had spent the last several hours up to her elbows in hot water. Now it was nearly the middle of the night, and she was exhausted. She counted herself lucky that she didn't have to work again till late the next morning.

"Shukumei."

The voice startled her out of her thoughts and she brought her head up sharply, instantly detecting his scent in the shadows.

"Hello Raidon." She said, smiling a bit. No matter how tired she was, she was always happy to see him. Inhaling again, she paused. Salt was in his scent, and sadness clung to him with a nearly palpable air, the tang of nervousness underlying it. "What's wrong?"

Raidon stepped out of the shadows and for the first time that Shukumei could recall, he looked tired. Wearily, he rubbed a hand across his forehead. "Shukumei, we need to talk, and…I'd prefer not to do it in the halls. Can we go to your chambers?"

Concerned, Shukumei nodded. Turning, she continued down the hall and opened a door, revealing a small room. Shukumei paused in the doorway, trying to see the room as he might.

It was small, no doubt about it. Only a single room, instead of a series of rooms that she was sure he was used to. The far corner housed a futon which was folded neatly in the corner, blankets and sleeping cushion placed on top, and her yukata placed on top of that. A desk, low to the ground and made of pine, sat next to it, doubling up as a night table of sorts. The desk had a small sheaf of paper laid neatly in a corner, and the ink stone in its box was holding it down from any stray breeze blowing the papers away. A small, earthenware cup sitting next to the paper held three quill pans which she had purchased from a vendor the other week. On the other side of the desk next to her bed was a small earthenware vase, painted a pale jade green with a painting of a cherry tree in full bloom depicted on the side. The vase contained a sprig of winter greenery, and though she couldn't see them, she knew fresh pine needles to be in the bottom, changed every few days and left to freshen the room. Across the room, placed directly under the window was her clothes press, a chest low to the floor, which doubled up as a seat when necessary. It contained a few changes of clothes and the kimono she had for special occasions. Her boots were sitting next to it, as were her geta sandals, and the space for her everyday zori sandals were next to that, with her winter cloak hanging above them. The only decoration in the room besides the vase was a silk wall scroll that hung above her bed, the graceful shoots of bamboo trailing out of the right side of the frame and drifting gently upwards.

It was neat and clean, but plain and obviously showed her status as a servant. Shrugging, she stepped through the door way and permitted him entrance, closing the door behind him. He looked around briefly, as if searching for a floor cushion, then shrugged and sat on the floor at the foot of the folded futon.

"I'm sorry to keep you up," He began, "I know you must be tired but this is something that couldn't wait until later." He laughed, a tad bitterly, and paused.

"What is it?" She asked, a feeling of foreboding settling into the pit of her stomach. She sat down a little away from him, sure she would not want to be standing for this news.

"I received word today that.." He paused and cleared his throat. "My mother's...dying. She has maybe a few weeks left, at most."

Shukumei nodded, feeling bad for Raidon. He had always had a mother's love, so of course it would hurt to lose it.

"I have to leave." He continued. "We move out in three days."

Something inside her died as the words passed his lips. He was leaving her? Intellectually, she knew it was coming, that it couldn't last forever… He was the Lord of the Southern Lands, wasn't he? Of course he wouldn't be able to play with a laundry maid for very long…no matter how much he wanted to.

She laughed, low and bitter. _'Stupid stupid stupid,' _She bereted herself. _'What? You thought that he would love you? **Love** you? Love **you**? You little fool….'_

"I understand." Was what she said aloud, interrupting him as he tried to speak, no doubt to ask her what was so funny.

He looked at her, clearly puzzled, stray strands of tawny golden hair falling into his eyes. "You do?"

"Absolutely." She said, rising. "It was nice knowing you too. I'll.." She paused, discreetly clearing her throat, and bowed slightly, her lashes lowered to hide the moisture shining in her eyes. _**Love** you? Love **you?**_ "Never forget you." She finished lamely.

Raidon frowned a little. Why was she bowing to him… she hadn't bowed in deference to him in months, not since he asked her not to. What was she doing? Then it hit him; her respectful stance, her humble demeanor, her quiet, carefully chosen words… He snarled. She was clamming up, closing in on herself, reverting back to the servant-to-superior attitude, rather than the friend-to-friend attitude he had so carefully cultivated. He had hoped… He shook the thought aside.

Shukumei had paused when he had snarled, but didn't look up to his face or meet his eyes and that in and of itself told him all he needed to know. Rising, her reached out and deftly hooked her under her chin, trying to force her gaze to meet his as she resisted him.

"Shukumei." He growled lowly, "Look at me."

Slowly, with great reluctance, she raised her head, and the second her eyes met his he knew exactly when she had wanted it to remain lowered. Her eyes, those startlingly blue eyes that haunted his dreams were the windows to her soul. They tore at him, pain and heartache and self-loathing showing clearly in her gaze as it shimmered with unshed tears.

All of his anger evaporated like smoke on the water. "No," he said quietly, "you don't understand at all."

She merely stared at him, her gaze bleak.

"I want you to come with me." He continued.

Her eyes narrowed slightly and she wrenched her chin out of his fingers, straightening. "Come with you? To the Southern Lands?" At his nod, she paused for one telling second then, "As what? Your friend? You confident? Your own laundress that you can ro-"

He glared at her. "I wouldn't finish that statement if I were you."

He gaze became heated and she narrowed her eyes further. "Why not?" she asked quietly, her lips thinning as she pressed them together.

"I wouldn't have you demean yourself – or me – like that."

Shukumei waited.

"I want you to come with me as my mate." Raidon said quietly.

He fully expected her surprise. He shock. Her incredulity. He even expected her ire. What he never saw coming though, was the derisive bark of laughter that he got.

"You're mad." She stated plainly.

Raidon's eyes narrowed.

"A Lord, a taiyoukai, wants a _laundry maid_ for a mate? When you could have any one of dozens of demonesses who flock to you _daily?_"

An amused grin quirked the corner or his lips. "That's about the size of it."

"You want a woman who has no discernable parentage, whose species is on the verge of extinction?"

He moved a little closer to her. "Uh-huh."

"You prefer the woman who works for a living, washing laundry, who had dry and cracked hands over the one who lounges in luxury with her pure lineage and smooth, pampered skin?"

He moved closer. "Absolutely."

"You're insane." She finished.

"Without a doubt." He agreed, as he snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her to him, crushing his lips against hers.

The flavor of him exploded in her mouth, winding through her and tugging gently on her heart strings. "Why?" She asked breathlessly.

"Why not?" He asked teasingly, his lips brushing her again, then returning for a deeper kiss.

"Because no one else has intrigued me quite the way you do." He said when they parted.

He leaned forward and brushed his lips against her cheek. "Because the more I've gotten to know you, the more you've intrigued me."

Her chin. "Because of your strength."

The other cheek. "Because of your beauty."

Her nose. "Because you're not afraid to stand up to me."

Her forehead and jaw. "Because the woman with no discernable parentage is by far more pure than any blue-blooded bitch I've come across."

Her neck. "Because you taste so sweet."

He returned to her cheek. "Because Jiro likes you. Because no other demoness would accept a human boy, barely a man, into their hearts and homes."

He kissed her fingertips. "Because you drive me insane with that mouth of yours, but still manage to keep me humble."

He lifted her hand to his lips, tenderly brushing her knuckles with his lips. "Because you make me laugh."

Leaning forward, he whispered just before their lips touched; "Because I love you."

_**Love** you? Love **you**?_

_Yes. Love **me**._

* * *

A/N: Okay, in response to a review on I would like to say this: Flames hurt, but I can take them like an adult as long as you _offer a solution to the problem._ **_Do NOT_** write a review just to tell me I'm a crappy author and you can't believe you wasted you time reading this! I've worked nearly a year on this story and it's my baby. If you think something is wrong, tell me what. I can and will respect the opinions of others and, provided you leave an email address, will happily contact you and discuss what could be done to make my story better. (I am always looking to improve myself and my works!) And if you have the sheer balls to leave a flame telling me I suck, **_have the balls to back up your opinion and leave an email address_** so I can give you my rebuttal. And if you think you can do better than me, put your money where your mouth is: _Show me!_ If flamers cannot comply with these simple instructions (1: Offer a solution. 2: Leave and address.) then your flame will quite simply be removed and discounted as the ramblings of a wayward idiot.


	12. Hope

Disclaimer: Okay, we all know I don't own Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, etc... However I _do_ own the characters of my own design (I.E: Atoki, Kimi, Kenji, Keiji, etc.) and I _will_ hunt you down with a brick should you snatch them without my permission.

A/N: First off, I want to extend a HUGE GLOWING THANK-YOU to InuyashaLoverRr and Random Reader for their rebuttals against those ludicruis little snots "Teh Flamers" who had the audacity to openly mock me, tell me to have a horrible day, then close with "Yeah right, like we'd leave an email adress."

_Cowards_.

Either way, thank you so much, the two of you, for your support, you have no idea how much it meant to me! Normally I'm more thick-skinned than to let juvenile little comments like that get to me but the combination of having an abysmal week, being just plain cranky and then _that_ made me all the mosre sensitive to such degrading comments. I came _this close_ to just saying "Screw it!" and taking the story down but then I realized that I would be giving those little pricks what they wanted so... here it stays, and to have some support on the matter made me just that much happier!

But I still say they're narrow-minded little cowards.

_

* * *

_

_Chapter twelve – Absolution_

:Terms for use:

Mo-ikkai – again

Yame – stop

Boken – a wooden practice sword. Even though the shinai and boken were not created until the 18th century, for my purposes, they're here now.

Saya – scabbard or sheath

Koiguchi – Open end of the saya

Rei - bow

* * *

Kohaku stared at the remains of his fire and sighed. He would much prefer to be back at his hut, sitting next to the fire cuddling Keiji and listening to Rin's idle chatter as she prepared dinner. One of his nieces or nephews would undoubtedly come over – probably Seiko, she was the most adventuresome and winsome of the lot, and absolutely adored Rin's son. The three of them would spend a while just talking and drinking tea around a warm fire and…

Kohaku sighed again, deliberately pulling himself away from the thoughts of warmth and love and acceptance. Living with Rin had spoiled him, and he missed her friendship dearly in the moon since he had left.

Slinging his brace of rabbits and other small game over a shoulder, he set off for town. He would sell the rabbits and their skins in exchange for some currency, and wait till the sun set.

He had some work to do.

"Mo-ikkai!"

Perspiration poured down the demon's forehead, staining the cloth over his eyes. Wind whistled as the boken slashed downward in a viscous arc.

"Mo-ikkai!"

Fatigue beat at him as he swung the wooden sword down again. Muscles screamed their protest under the onslaught of sheer physical labor. The muscles in his arms, shoulders, back and chest hurt.

"Mo-ikkai!"

It wasn't anything difficult – the wooden sword couldn't weigh more than a kilo and a half at most. But having done it for a lengthy amount of time was quite…wearing.

"Yame!"

Carved pine swung up, around in an arc to rest on his left sleeve. Continuing the motion, he brought the sword across the sleeve, bringing the tip to rest on the simulated koiguchi – to opening of the saya – pausing or a brief second before placing the boken through the ties of his hakama.

Atoki drew himself up, hands cupped lightly and pressed to the middle of his outer thighs, elbows very slightly bent and shoulders square, making sure the warriors behind him followed suit.

Drawing in a deep, cleansing breath, he exhaled on his final command.

"Rei!"

Solemnly, he and the warriors bowed in unison. Rising, they strode out of the practice area, single file, each pausing briefly to bow respectfully at the exit point. Atoki followed silently, standing back and watching the soldiers remove sweaty headbands and put on their zoris. Undoubtedly there would be a mass exodus to the hot springs in order to soak away the aches of a particularly rigorous practice session.

"Oi, Atoki-sensei!"

Atoki turned, catching sight of Kenshin, who was as sweaty and red-faced as the rest of them but still smiling cheerfully.

"Yes?"

"We're all going to go down to the local tavern this evening, would you like to join us?"

Atoki considered. He couldn't say he was too enthused about the idea. Shaking his head in a quick negative he genially waved good-bye as he set off towards his quarters. He would catch a quick nap and go soak in the hot springs later, _after_ everyone else had vacated it…

* * *

It mocked him…that kami-forsaken beige edifice in font of him that simply stood, as it had for years, stoically silent, perfectly indifferent to the gnawing, aching emptiness that tore at his insides, silently reinforcing the fact that _it_ needed no one to stand and support the ceiling above his head, while _he,_ the once equally stoic and indifferent taiyoukai, desperately needed the small, not-quite-human female for support and strength. Sesshomaru glared at the offending wall belligerently, before dropping his head to cradle it in his palm, stretching it over his eyes and using his thumb and middle finger to massage his aching temples. Groaning, he turned to try one more time to focus on his work. He was really losing it if he was offended by a wall.

* * *

The market was bustling, people running to and fro, children playing in the dust, their shrieking laughter filling the air amid the cries of vendors hawking their wares and the general noise that accompanied a mass amount of people. Kohaku slipped amongst them easily, making an extra effort to seem like a normal human. He kept his steps light, but made sure he made _some_ noise; he even whistled cheerily as he toted the skinned hares he had slung over his shoulder as he made his was to the meat seller. 

"Ohayo!" He called gaily as the vendor turned around at his approach. "Good day to you."

The spider-youkai was a hulking creature, a full three meters in height with six arms and slanted, ruby-hued eyes that had neither iris nor pupil. His skin was colored a dark brown, rubbery and extremely smooth, covered in tiny fine "feelers" that helped make up for his weak eyesight. He stood still and allowed the demon to sweep a clawed hand briefly over his face before the two bowed to one another respectfully.

"And to you as well little, human," The supaida-youkai replied gravely as he eyed the game Kohaku brought. He knew Kohaku's name but had yet to use it, as was the custom amongst his people. Though he had never said anything, Kohaku remembered his training as a taijai well, and knew that amongst the supaida tribes, names were power, and real names were rarely divulged, and casual ones almost never used. Grinning, Kohaku swung the game over his shoulder and onto the vendor's table with an audible _thunk_.

"You said something about pheasant for your Lord's table…?" He asked as he pushed the bird carcass to the fore.

"Iie. Not my Lord, the village headman." The spider demon replied.

"Aah," Kohaku said, as casually as possible, "the Taiyoukai does not prefer pheasant then?"

The supaida-youkai snorted vaguely. "He has no real preference. It is well known little human, that he eats from the workingman's stew pot as readily as he does the High Table. However…" he shot Kohaku a slanted glance, "the head cooks preference for fresh, _wild_ game, especially a choice cut of deer meat, is equally well-known."

Kohaku nodded sagely. The bit about it being fresh didn't particularly surprise him, nor did the information about it being wild game rather than tame. Game slaughtered in the heat of a battle, rather than animals led calmly to the slaughter did far more to nourish a demon's youki. However, the knowledge that he preferred _deer_ could be useful…

Pocketing the coins handed to him by the vendor, Kohaku set off.

Atoki strolled idly through the throngs of people, simply listening to the chatter and appreciating the noise and bustle that made up everyday life in the village. Things were getting stressful in Sesshomaru's castle. It had been nearly a year since Rin had left, and from that moment on, nothing had been the same.

'_If I only knew…' _Atoki berated himself for what felt like the thousandth time, _'I would never have let her run past me that day in the forest. I wouldn't have held Sesshomaru back when he tried to run out the door, I would never have…' _The list went on and on, running through all of the things that he could have changed, _would_ have changed had he the opportunity to go back and do so.

'_I would simply have made her mine!'_ the treacherous thought sneaked across his consciousness, immediately suppressed. Rin had never been his, and knowing now what he did about the soul bond, he knew that there would never have been a chance for the two of them. Sesshomaru, even had he been consciously consenting to a union between his ward and his general, his youki would have sent him into a blood rage the second Atoki marked her. A blood rage that, past scrolls had shown, would have only ended with his death.

Atoki sighed. No, Rin had never been for him, no matter how much he desired it. Sesshomaru's own reaction to Rin's refusal of their bond was proof enough as to the seriousness of it.

"…I seek information, whom would I go to find it?"

The snippet of conversation, very low, nonetheless caught Atoki's ear as he was strolling past a vendor's stall. Pausing a little ways away, Atoki examined a piece of jewelry.

"The would depend on the type of information you seek." The vendor said, very low, to the young man he was talking to. "Would you care for this necklace, perhaps?" He continued, a little louder, as he held a chain of crystals up for the young man's inspection.

The man in question, young, with black hair tied back in a low tail at the nape of his neck, dutifully examined the chain. "I seek information on a girl."

Atoki rolled his eyes. _'I'm eavesdropping on a lover's spat?'_ he thought disgustedly to himself.

"Maybe this one then?" The vendor said, taking the chain that the young man handed to him and replacing it with another, pointing out the matching bracelet. "Then I am the one you seek."

The man made an appreciative noise at the string of crystals. "Very nice, but this would not suit my sister I think… what of that one there?" He said, pointing out a chain from which dangled a solitary gem, which twinkled merrily in the sunlight.

Atoki turned, placing the melon he had been examining back on the stall and turned with the intention of leaving.

"I seek knowledge on the former companion of the taiyoukai."

Atoki froze in his steps. _'Former companion….girl…'_

"Then come back in two days time and I will tell you what I can." The vendor said. The boy nodded, made his purchase – a small trinket – and turned to leave, pocketing change as he went. Atoki inhaled, catching the boy's scent. Continuing on his way, he turned the next corner and circled back, coming out from behind the building and, picking up the man's scent and following it stealthily. He followed the human through the marketplace, watched as he picked up rice and a drinking skin.

After a substantial amount of time, in which he looked at cooking wares, various bits of cloth, jewelry for his sister and various foods, he finally headed off into the woods.

'_Finally!' _Atoki, watching as the man casually meandered off and into the tree line. Atoki followed, keeping a careful distance, making sure to stay out of the human's sensory range.

Thus he was very surprised when the human he was tailing landed squarely on his via the tree he was standing behind.

'_Wha?'_ Was his only discernable thought before he hit the ground, automatically rolling to dislodge the _thing_ now firmly attached to his back. Successfully dislodging it when he hit the ground – on his back, using sheer mass and brute force to drive the wind from his lungs and loosen the tenacious tentacles that resembled arms – he rolled into a crouch and retrieved a short knife from his boot leg.

The human had also used rolled to his feet, obviously not overly disturbed that the demon he had latched onto had tried to crush him, and had also drawn a small knife though unlike the one Atoki carried, it was a throwing knife. Atoki rushed at him just as the human lunged, sending the two males crashing into one another, grappling furiously for dominance. After a time, they broke, leaping back, and panting.

"Who the hell are you?" The human ground out. "What right have you to follow me, sneaking through the forest like a thief?"

"I am Uuchia Atoki!" Atoki cried, lunging forward once more, catching the other's oncoming blade in a lock and twisting to release as he swung his fist up into an uppercut towards the other's jaw.

The human twisted back, avoiding the brunt of the blow and issuing a swift kick to the other, who grunted and left back to further assess the situation.

"What business have you with me, Uuchia Atoki?" the human said, glaring at him from his place across the clearing. Discreetly he turned his head to the side and spit, and Atoki was satisfied to see that the saliva was red-tinged.

"What business have _you_ in the Western Territories?" He shot back.

"My business is personal, or no concern to you." The human replied guardedly.

"I disagree." Atoki snarled. "I heard you in the market place. You seek the girl who travels with the taiyoukai, and that makes it my business."

'_Shit.'_ Kohaku swore violently to himself. He had known someone was following him, but he hadn't known for how long.

Longer than he'd guessed, he supposed…

Kohaku's mind raced, trying to figure out what his next move should be. He couldn't kill the demon; judging by the cut and style of his clothing, he appeared to be someone of importance, who would undoubtedly be missed, not to mention that he was nobility enough to possess a surname. He couldn't just let him walk away either; the man knew too much, in fact seemed to know something about Rin herself, and that would be dangerous also. He would just have to-

"It's rude to demand someone's name and not give your own in return." The demon said, effectively cutting off his train of thought.

"My name is Kohaku." Kohaku replied, noting how the demon had lowered his blade. Not entirely, just enough to show that he wasn't going to leap at him and try to tear his throat out. Kohaku, crouched as he was across the clearing, lowered his blade very slightly as well.

'_Kohaku…'_ Atoki mused to himself, filing the name away for later reference and giving a passing thought as to where he might have heard that name before.

"What business have you with me?" Kohaku asked warily.

"I wish to know why is it you seek information on the Lady Rin." Atoki said, deliberately tossing Rin's name out as he sheathed his blade within the bootleg and rose from his crouch.

Kohaku shook his head. "The business is personal in nature, and I cannot give that out."

Atoki studied Kohaku for several long moments. _'Meaning that there's a very good chance he knows where she is and may have even spoken with her personally. If he's spoken with her, enough to get a grasp on the situation, then he most likely has heard her view of the situation. Which would undoubtedly explain his need for extreme secrecy.'_

"I see." Is what he said aloud. He leaned back against the tree, and crossed his arms across his chest, a mockery of a relaxed stance. Kohaku wasn't fooled, The deliberately casual way he executed the gesture spoke volumes; he was ready to kill if Kohaku so much as _twitched_ wrong.

"The Lady Rin has been gone for some time now," the General said. "So if you seek you find her here, you are out of luck. And should you seek to do her ill," He raised a clawed hand, very deliberately contemplating the deadly sharp tips on the end before turning his gaze to the young man and pining his with a chilling blue glare, "you'll not leave alive."

* * *

A sharp prick in her finger was what brought her awareness back to the here and now. With a wince, Rin stared down at the droplet of ruby blood welling on the tip of her finger. 

"Rin." Suzaka sighed wearily, "You're not paying attention to your work. What ails you child?"

The woman in question had the grace to blush as she abashedly eyed the middle-aged woman sitting across from her. Today was her turn to help with mending, and she wasn't doing an adequate job.

'_Then again, my sewing skills **were **always lacking…and limited to chain mail and leather…'_ Rin thought.

"Aaahh...nothing." Was what she said aloud.

The kindly middle-aged warrior gave here a knowing look. "You cannot fool me child. I've seen that look far too often."

Rin grinned amiably. "Oh really? Where have you seen my looks before?"

Suzaka settled back, gently blowing a wispy strand of silver hair out of her eyes. "I've seen that look on every warrior's face at one point or another. I've watched that look on young Kohaku's face many times, as well as husband's, son's and all of his friends faces." Suzaka paused for a significant moment before continuing. "_Wanderlust_."

Rin paused in the act of biting off a piece of string. Sighing a little through her teeth, she bit off the string and set her cloth in her lap, considering her companion's words.

It was true, she had been feeling…_bound_ as of late. It had remained stubbornly indefinable, no matter how she had tried to analyze the feeling. Finally, she had gotten fed up and just started calling it an _itch_, but hearing the word said made something click into place. The feeling of being confined. Immobile. Stagnant.

In the three months since Keiji's birth, things had settled down into a pattern. The pattern had been slightly disrupted by Kohaku's departure, but after about a week, she had adjusted to the new routine. She woke each morning with the sun and started tea. Shortly thereafter, Keiji would start to fuss and she would go in and remove him from the small basket that comprised of his bed. She would change his diaper, feed him and drink her tea, then take him to whoever was watching the children. She would help wherever she was needed until lunch, then go to Keiji and feed him and after, herself. She would cuddle with her baby a bit, return him to the watcher and return to her duties. In the evening she would make a quick supper, usually a light stew, feed herself and Keiji and the two of them would play until he fell asleep. She would put him in his basket, do some sewing or washing, and go to bed, only to arise the next day with the sun and begin again. A few days a week, she would work only a half day, then go into the woods and collect wood, or wash clothes instead of returning to her duties. She and a few of the village women would bathe together, leaving the children home with the husbands, or, in Rin's case, Miroku would care for Keiji for a bit. Most times she would simply take him with her and they would bathe together.

On the whole, a very mundane routine.

"I feel…stagnant." Rin admitted lowly. "Hollow. Like something's missing. Its been a year now since I left Sesshomaru and… it still hurts." She raised her eyes from the cloth in her lap. "You know what I mean? It shouldn't hurt, I should be happy and grateful that I have Keiji and the people in the village, Sango and Miroku and Kohaku, and I _am_. It's just…" she trailed off, at a loss for words.

"Not the same." Sazaku said, smiling a small, sad smile. "I know child. My husband has been gone for nigh unto fifteen seasons now, and I still miss him terribly."

"Maybe…" Sazaku tapped her forefinger against her upper lip thoughtfully. "Maybe if you took a short journey, it would ease your restlessness. And seeing your family would ease the loneliness."

Rin leaned back thoughtfully.

* * *

Sesshomaru leaned back thoughtfully, studying the earnest brown eyes in front of him. There was something the boy was leaving out, but he wasn't sure what. 

"So…Rin made it all the way to the exterminator's new village." He said, more to himself than to anyone else. That was quite a distance, even by horseback. She must have wanted to get away from his desperately to risk herself that way, and his heart clenched painfully at the thought.

'_Rin…did you trust me so little?'_

He had been nothing short of shocked when Atoki had marched in and demanded and audience. Atoki never _demanded_ and audience, hells, he'd never even _asked_, at least, not unless he had someone he wasn't entirely sure of with him. The last time he had done so was when Lord Raidon had visited for the first time, and even then Raidon had marched in and very bluntly asked "Why the hell do I need to 'request and audience' with you, pup? I knew you fresh out of the womb, you'd damn well better have a minute for an old friend!"

So when Atoki had come marching in, a man on a mission, insisting a moment of Sesshomaru's time, Sesshomaru had put aside the paperwork and had given him his undivided attention.

It was well worth it.

Sesshomaru had immediately recognized the young man as the one who, while under Naraku's control, had threatened Rin's life repeatedly but in the end had turned against his former master and had assisted in the slaying of the hanyou. Granted, he had grown over the years, but the flat, traumatized look in his eyes was unmistakable.

And so they had sat, and Kohaku had told the story of how Inuyasha had brought Rin to the village, so concerned was he for her life. Sesshomaru had been affronted at the implication that e would slay his own mate, but Kohaku had pointed out that no one knew the full situation and with Rin convinced he was hunting her, it was better safe than sorry. Still Sesshomaru seethed. He and Atoki had been to Inuyasha's village months ago and the hanyou had insisted the they hadn't seen Rin since the last time he had brought her here, and what was he doing losing his mate anyway? Rather than tell Inuyasha the full story – and how it was his own stupidity that had lost him his mate – he had turned and left, biting out that it was none of his business. Thinking back, he could vaguely recall a disappointed look in his eyes.

Apparently he had failed the test.

"You will take me to Rin." Sesshomaru said, knowing that the statement came as more of a command than a request. He fully intended it to; his human would take him to his mate if he had to force his compliance.

Kohaku shot him a glare that told him he knew exactly what he was doing. "I will take you to Inuyasha's village, and there you will wait for me to bring Rin to you." No way was he going to lead a demon Lord to the demon exterminator's village. Rin's mate he may be, but Kohaku didn't trust him not to pick off some troublesome exterminators on the way out.

Sesshomaru's stance was relaxed, but neither Kohaku nor Atoki were deceived by the pose, they knew for a fact that Sesshomaru was poised and ready to take whatever action he felt "necessary."

"You will take me to Rin."

"I will not." Kohaku said, the words having more frustration in them than he had intended. "I will bring Rin to a neutral location to meet you."

"And I suppose that once you tell her where she is going and whom she is going to see, that she will be nothing less than pleased to accompany you." Sesshomaru bit out, feeling his tenuous hold on sanity slipping as the boy spoke.

Kohaku sighed. "No, she won't. She may not necessarily believe you want to hurt her anymore, but she _is_ hurting, and she may not want to come back."

Sesshomaru looked away, pained. Though he knew Rin would be wary of him, it hurt to think that she didn't even want to see him.

"However," Kohaku continued. "I was just planning on taking her for a vacation to Kagome and Inuyasha's village, so I thought you could meet us there, and you can talk to her." He would watch the demon Lord carefully, he decided, and if he got a bad feeling about it, he would arrange for Keiko to take Keiji to the temple, where he would be safe.

"Why not simply take us to Rin?" Atoki asked, speaking for the first time in quite a while.

"The place where she's staying is carefully hidden and well guarded." Kohaku replied. "It is, after all, a demon exterminator's village and we're not taking any chances. All routes to and from the village are excessively convoluted and safe passage is known to a very select few."

"Then how do the people needing aid ask?" Atoki queried, curious.

"We have small groups of representatives in several villages to handle minor conflicts." Kohaku replied. "These representatives each know a safe route, and come to us with anything they can't handle. They also know that to lead a demon to our midst is a veritable death sentence. Not just for them, but most likely us as well." He left out the fact that Inuyasha's family was the _only_ ones who weren't of the exterminator's clan that was granted unlimited access to their village. Everyone else who came or went was either an exterminator, related to an exterminator, or enlisting aid from an exterminator.

Sesshomaru's lips thinned. The situation was delicate at best. The stubborn gleam in the boy's eyes was one he recognized from his dealings with Rin, and he knew Kohaku wasn't about to be pushed any further. It was not agreeable, he wanted to rush straight to Rin's side and demand to know why she had stayed away so long, but it would have to do. He also knew that he was being evaluated, and should this boy decide he was going to harm his mate, Sesshomaru knew that the boy would not hesitate to lead him to Inuyasha's village for the sole purpose of removing whatever threat he presented to Rin.

Sesshomaru sat forward, mind made up, trying his best not to sigh out his exasperation.

"Very well human, we depart day after tomorrow."

* * *

Rin tossed restlessly in her sleep. Something was wrong. She could feel it. Tentatively she reached out and mentally felt in the back of her mind for the connection she had very carefully ignored for the past year. 

The connection had been there for as long as she could remember. Even in her earliest memories she could remember a strange emptiness that had been deep inside her, and a horrible, wrench pain that had terrified her just a few days before she had found him at the base of a tree in the woods, all those years ago. She could still remember the way she had felt; the horrible, too fast fluttering of her heart as it pounded against her ribcage, the agonizing pain in her skull, the shaking and cramping of her limbs as she fought to stay upright. The pain had taken fully half a day to subside, but when it did, it vanished as completely as if it had never been.

Three days later she had found him, weak and injured, at the base of the tree.

Her attention was pulled away from her thoughts as she felt the connection in the back of her mind; it was weak, like an old string that was about to snap, but it was still there. Cautiously, she traced it back, trying to feel her way along it to Sesshomaru. It had worked before, it had led her to him whenever she was little and lost, it had told her whenever she was hurt or hungry or aggravated as she grew older.

Thus she was very surprised when she found her path was totally and thoroughly _blocked._

The wall had loomed up out of seemingly nowhere, a towering edifice reverberating with fear and pain. Rin didn't notice it until she hit it, and bounced.

Rin's eyes snapped open. _'What the hell was that?'_ Never, _never,_ in all of her twelve seasons at Sesshomaru's side had her path to him been blocked! Closing her eyes to help resume her focus, Rin carefully retraced her path back to the wall, and simply sat there, studying the feel of it.

'_Pain. Pain and fear…'_ The wall was constructed out of these two elements.

'_Why didn't I notice it here before?'_

'_Because you didn't want to.'_ A small voice in the back of her own mind spoke up. Her conscience.

Was this, then, what was keeping her from Sesshomaru? Her own mistrust? Resolutely, she pressed into the wall, determined not to be repelled.

She wasn't. Instead, she was swamped with memories, feelings long buried and forgotten. Flashes and images from her childhood, watching random youkai females fawn over her Lord, wishing they would go away. The pain she felt the first time she had heard the rumors of him and Mitsuki in the court, the same pain she had resolutely pushed aside. The wrenching betrayal she felt when those rumors had become stark, unadulterated truth.

There had been women, many of them over the years. The dove youkai outside the village when he thought she was asleep, and the way he had come back stinking of her. The deer youkai, two of them if she recalled correctly, that he had taken by the stream, and she had chanced upon them when she was going to get water. Her Lord had never known that she was there, he thought her safely under Jaken's watchful eye, but she had seen him, and had quickly hurried away.

Off the top of her head she could count six females that he had been with on their travels while she was young _that she knew of._ His affair had been much more sparse while in the fortress, but Mitsuki had remained a steady, constant lover in his life.

Each memory sliced through her like a knife's blade, cutting a little deeper, slicing just a bit further into her. Each scene that flashed before her eyes sought to reinforce the image that she had been nothing but a mistake, her love for him nothing but a nuisance, her devotion nothing but a hindrance, a shame, a source of amusement to an indifferent Demon Lord.

"But that's not how it is."

Rin's head jerked up. "Who is that?"

Sesshomaru's voice snorted softly. "Silly girl. Who has it _always_ been?"

As she pressed further against the wall in front of her she could see that there was someone on the other side. The figure was there, hazy at first, but it grew clearer as she pressed further.

'_Sesshomaru...'_

He was sitting with his back against the wall, head tilted back, looking at nothing in particular as she had seen him do so many times before. His left knee was bent up and his left arm was draped over it, exactly as she remembered.

She laughed bitterly. "Tell me then," She taunted, "If it isn't like _that_, what _is_ it like?"

"I never saw you as less,"Sesshomaru said, ignoring the derision in her voice. "Or as a mistake. I may have told others that reviving you was nothing but an experiment, but I was lying. You are as vital to me now as you were then."

"So in other words – not at all." Rin snapped back.

Sesshomaru didn't even spare her a glance. "Foolish girl. It is unhealthy to lie, especially to yourself."

Rin opened her mouth to retort, but was cut off as Sesshomaru continued on.

"Do you remember when you were little and the wandering monks tried to take you with them? You refused to go with them, instead calling out for me over and over as they tried to take you."

Rin refused to reply, but that didn't faze him.

"I had never been more torn in my life then I was at that point, hiding as I was in the trees. The monk stood there, telling you that you were a human and belonged with humans, a point that I had thought of myself, time and again. He told you that a demon would hurt and abandon you, would defile you and you kept telling him over and over that it wasn't true, that I cared for you and I had saved you.

"I could almost have left, could have abandoned you to live amongst the humans, as a human. The monk made some very good points, you **were** human, and I most certainly was **not**. I would live for centuries and your light would be extinguished in a few short decades.

"But the way you cried... your fear practically manifested it was so apparent. As the monk tried to force you away and you screamed, I realized I could no more leave you behind then I could stop caring for you."

"I remember…"Rin said quietly. "You knocked out all of the monks and told me it was my choice before walking away." As she grew, she had always remembered that instant where he had emerged from the trees sleek and deadly, to rescue her. He had knocked them all out cold, except for the lead monk, and had turned his large golden eyes on her, coolly telling her that the choice to follow him was hers alone before turning and walking away.

At that moment, she had felt truly loved. As she grew older, all she remembered was him leaving, walking away as if he didn't care one way or another if she followed. The memory had stung, and she had cursed herself as naive.

"It would have killed me if you had chosen to stay."

Again, Rin said nothing, simply waiting, and listening.

"As you grew older, grew taller and stronger, you became more to me than a child, and it frightened me. My father had mated a human woman, and the other lords had thought him weak. The only one who stood by him was Raidon, even I abandoned him when Inuyasha was conceived. Hanyous were lower than low, disgusting creatures fit only to be killed."

Rin's heart clenched painfully. What of her baby, the tiny little being that she had worked so hard to bring into the world, was his life worth so little? His big gold eyes and silky silver hair; his soft baby skin and his contagious laughter – was that all fit for nothing but a slaughter?

"Do you still feel that way?" She asked, holding her breath.

"No." Sesshomaru said. "But it is a hard thing to let go of, hate. I hated my father when Inuyasha was born and he rushed o his death next to a human woman's side. I hated that he would muddy the noble blood of our lineage with a human, and conceive a child with her. I hated that he would doom that child to life as an outcast because no one would accept a child that was neither this nor that. And though I watched him when he was little, made sure he survived, I could never find it in me to take him into my home and raise his as a brother."

"Why not?" Rin asked, genuinely curious.

"All of my life I had been taught that humans were weak and worthless. Their lives were short – the smallest fraction of ours – and their physical shells could break under even the slightest pressure. Their entire existence was consumed with the struggle to survive, from birth on out. They had to battle first their birth, then sickness and famine as they grew, then each other to survive once they reached adulthood. They did this all only so that they could breed and reproduce, to start the cycle over again.

"But I watched Inuyasha as he struggled over the years, and I was secretly amazed at what he achieved. He faced odds that few humans and most demons would have rather died than gone against, and he _flourished_ For I, who had been taught that their weakness was laughable, this was a revelation.

"But still the majority of demons were against the idea. And while I watched and was amazed, I promise myself that I would never be party bringing a hanyou into the world, so they could be ridiculed and hated."

"But times have changed." Rin reminded him. "Demons no longer despise hanyous as they used to."

"True enough," Sesshomaru agreed, "But that idea was several hundered years in coming, and even now, it is rejected in some circles."

"But you have never cared what others thought."Rin said.

"Not in the time you have known me." Sesshomaru corrected. "When I was young, it was very different. And as I said, hate is a very difficult emotion to let go of. The change didn't even start until you joined me."

"But-"Rin started, only to be cut off as Sesshomaru continued.

"But I digress. As I said, my views changed when you joined me; while hanyous were no longer quite as repellent, humans were still disgusting. Why I put up with you at times, I didn't even know."

"Then why-"

"But I watched you grow and mature and once again, I was amazed. You kept yourself clean, you weren't in a constant struggle. But when it became apparent to me that your remaining with me would put you in danger I ordered Atoki to teach you to defend yourself.

"There you amazed me yet again. You proved yourself to be resilient, strong in unexpected ways. You learned everything put forth and clamored for more, while still retaining your pleasant nature and innocence. By the time you were fourteen my youkai was insisting that you were worthy, that I should make sure no other could take you. As we traveled together, things became immeasurably harder, and I was forced to leave you while I patrolled. I would turn to other females to sate whatever it was that raged within me whenever you were near. I hated what you did to me, making me weak and uncontrolled whenever you were near, but I could no more leave you than I could deny what I felt for you."

"Then why did you cheat on me once we were mated?" Rin snapped, trying to quell the rising feelings of warmth that bubbled in her breast.

"I didn't."

"I saw you! You told me that I was worthless, a mistake, that I was a _toy_!" Rin screamed.

"I know what you saw,"Sesshomaru retorted, "and I know it was false. That was not me."

"How convenient." Rin quipped.

Sesshomaru turned to face her for the first time, his face contorted in fury. "You foolish little girl! I confess to you, bare my heart to you, _explain myself to you_ and still you doubt me! I know my being with other women in the past hurt you. I offer no apologies or excuses; what's done is done, and I cannot change it. But you doubt me, question me, force me to bare my soul to your examination, and throw it back in my face! I may have hurt you, but it was _never_ intentional. In fact, I took great measure to make sure I _wouldn't_hurt you! Yet when something frightened you, you ran! You abandoned your faith in me and instead of approaching me and trying to work things out, you left! Have you so little trust in me?"

Inside her mind, Rin froze. Was is true? Was it not she alone who had suffered this past year? Had Sesshomaru been just as hurt, just as betrayed as she?

'…_I don't trust him_.' Rin realized. '_I've been watching him run around with other women so long I never once considered why he was doing it.' _

"Rin," Sesshomaru said quietly, breaking into her thoughts, "You are my mate. I'm.." he paused, cleared his throat before continuing. "I'm sorry if you're not happy with that. But I…I don't regret it." With a sigh, he moved to stand.

"Sesshomaru…wait!" She cried, but it was too late.

He was already gone.

br>

br>

br>

* * *

A/N2: Yeah I know, short chapter. (well, relatively...13 pages) On the flipside, this story has only the next chapter adn the epilouge to go before it's finished. I did have this as the last chapter but 22 pages was...a _bit much_ to consume (in my opinion) so I chopped it in two. 


	13. Absolution

DISCLAIMER: I own all of my OCs. Anything you recogonize as coming from the origional manga or anime isn't mine to claim.

A/N: Okay Last chapter! It's been a looong road, and we have little time to waste on my rambling, so lets go!

* * *

Sesshomaru bolted upright as the sun crested the horizon. He couldn't even remember falling asleep, but he was glad he had. The dream had been odd, to say the least, but it was nice to finally get a full night's rest – he hadn't had one in a very long time. Below him, the human moved about, humming a little tune, banking the coals from last night's fire and placing some water over the pit to warm and boil.

"Human," Sesshomaru said, looking down from where he sat on the wide branch of the tree they had camped under.

"Mmmh?" Kohaku asked as he stirred the rice into the water. Glancing up, he saw Lord Sesshomaru was on a branch above him, his leg stretched out in front of him, carefully not looking in his direction.

"What was that tune you were humming?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kohaku thought for a moment. What had he been humming…? Then it struck him; he had been humming the same tune that Rin sang so often when _she_ was making breakfast, cleaning, sewing, or doing any number of things. He had, in fact, heard her sing the song itself to Keiji multiple times…

"It's a tune that I've heard many times." He responded. In the week they had been traveling together, Kohaku had become acquainted with some of the side-effects of an over-strained soul bond. Sesshomaru was irritable – more so than usual – Atoki said, due to the fact that he rarely slept. Other things that Atoki hadn't mentioned, but became readily apparent to Kohaku was that Lore Sesshomaru was not quite the demon he used to be. He seemed….off-kilter. Like a man missing a limb, he appeared subtly off-balance.

'_He seems more clear-eyes today though.'_ Kohaku noted, sighing. They would reach Inuyasha's village today, after a week of traveling. From there, he would leave for Sango's home, which was a three-day ride, spend a couple days convincing Rin she wanted to go visit Kagome and Inuyasha, then the two of them would set off for Inuyasha's village.

Well, that was the plan anyway. Plans, as he very well knew, had a sad tendency to go drastically awry.

'_I don't even have the most difficult part.'_ Kohaku thought wryly. _'Sesshomaru still has to convince Rin that he loves her and doesn't want to hurt her or shame her. And she's not going to be any more malable because of Keiji; if anything she's going to be more obstinate!'_

A rattle of logs next to him alerted him to the fact that Atoki was back, done cleaning up at the stream and had thought to pick up some firewood on the way back to camp.

"Thanks." Kohaku said, reaching over and snagging a piece to put under the fire.

After breakfast was finished, camp was cleaned and the three of them went on their way.

'_Here's hoping..'_ Kohaku thought as they set off into the rising sun.

"Mou, what a day!" Kagome said, wiping a dirty hand across her forehead as she leaned back on her heels.

Rin sighed and followed suit, arching her back and stretching. The two of them had been out collecting herbs since just after daybreak, and it was mid-day now.

A small giggle sounded from above them and an apple fell into the soft grass next to Kagome. Rin glanced up, then grinned at what she saw. Kimi was hanging upside down from a tree branch above them. Her long silver hair shone in the light, her blue eyes sparkled, and her ear-to-ear grin was nothing short of infectious. Laughing at her mother's surprised face, Kimi tossed another apple down.

"There, now you each have one." She proclaimed around a mouthful of fruit.

"_Tch_." Mai said, looking up from her work a ways away. _"Kimi._ Can't you be a proper young lady for _once?"_

"'Proper' is overrated." Kimi retorted. "And no fun to boot. Besides," She added as an after-thought, "I can be proper. You're just prissy."

Mai looked indignant. "I am not _prissy._" She fumed. "Just because I can pretend to be a _real_ young lady instead of some half-tamed little heathen who-"

"Mai." Kagome cut her off. "Enough." Mai's mouth snapped closed and she shot her sister a glare that promised trouble later.

Keiji chose that moment to squeal and Rin turned to see him reaching for a bug the had crawled precariously close to his grasp.

"No baby," Rin said, grabbing his hand and directing it to the piece of wood she had given him to play with. Keiji promptly threw down the wood and glared up at her, his little lips pursing in a pout.

At three months old, Keiji was growing fast, as fast as a hanyou, Inuyasha had said after watching him for a little bit. Keiji was already sitting, albeit precariously, and trying to eat solid food as well. Everything he could get his hands on went in his mouth, bar none.

'_And that includes insects as well.'_ Rin thought as her son took another swipe at the insect, which had realized the danger and was now furiously trying to get away from it. Rin pushed his hand aside again and Keiji glared back up at her, his pout showing every sign of turning into a full-fledged tantrum if he didn't get his way.

"Uh-oh," Rin said, picking up her son, who promptly nuzzled his head into her shoulder as he whimpered. "Looks like somebody needs a nap."

"And fed as well." Kagome observed, picking up the herbs they had gathered and placing them in a basket. "Why don't you go take him down to the stream, and take a bath as well? A refreshing swim ought to do you both some good."

"That sounds marvelous," Rin agreed, picking up the apple Kimi had tossed her and preparing to rise.

"I wanna go too!" Kimi cried jubilantly as she leapt down from her perch in the tree, flipping over gracefully as she did so and landing soundlessly on her feet.

'_How does she do that?'_ Rin wondered absently when Kagome's voice interrupted her musings.

"I think not, young lady." Kagome said rising. "You still have your letters to complete."

"But _moooommm_!" Kimi whimpered, her ears flattening close to her head, "I did those yesterday!"

"Um-hm." Kagome agreed absently as she started off. "And you'll do them every day until you get them right."

Mai, who had gathered her herbs and was walking along with her mother and sister leaned back and stuck her tongue out at her sister behind her mother's back. Kimi in turn leaned back and glared at her, flashing fangs as her ears pressed closer to her skull.

Rin laughed a little and Kagome glanced back at her, rolling her eyes and grinning, fully aware of her children's antics.

Still chuckling to herself as Kagome turned the corner and disappeared, Rin turned and headed towards the stream.

A swim sounded really good.

"Mama, why can't I go swimming with Rin?" Kimi pleaded, blue eyes beseeching as she slipped her hand into her mother's.

"Because you need to learn your letters, and Rin needs some time to herself." Kagome responded serenely, her head tilted back as she felt the warm sun on her face.

"But she's not by herself; Keiji's with her too." Kimi pointed out petulantly.

"He'll be asleep soon enough." Kagome responded, lifting a warning finger as her daughter opened her mouth to press the issue. "Let it be."

'_She is indeed her father's daughter.'_ Kagome mused as Kimi's expression reverted into what had ominously been dubbed "The Pout" years ago.

As they crested the hill leading to the village, a chill skittered down Kagome's spine.

"Mama," Kimi said almost simultaneously, her voice no longer pouting and resentful, but alert and wary. "Mama, something's wrong."

"What are you talking about Kimi nothing's… oh my goodness…" Mai's voice trailed off as they came closer to the village. "There's a two-headed dragon down there…"

Dropping Kimi's hand, Kagome took off at a run, the ends of her yukata flapping wildly as she sprinted towards her home. _'Oh Kami oh Kami oh Kami oh Kami…'_

Whatever it was, she _knew_ Inuyasha was involved in it; Inuyasha was _always_ involved in it. Sure enough, she skidded around the corner to find her husband face-to-face with his elder brother, with Kohaku and another demon standing off in the background, and looking none to happy about the fact.

'_Surly.'_ Some far-off corner of Kagome's mind thought, _'He looks _surly_.'_

"What do you want Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha growled, not sparing Kagome a glance.

"It is none of your business." Sesshomaru responded coolly. "All you need to know is that I will be in the local area for a little while."

"Bullshit." Inuyasha spat, cutting off Kohaku, whi had opened his mouth to undoubtedly inject a phrase. Kagome, however, saw straight through her husband's obstinate attitude and knew that he wasn't upset because Sesshomaru was there, but was afraid for Rin and Keiji's safety.

'_Why did Sesshomaru have to show up _now_?' _Kagome cried internally.

"If you're here, in my territory, then I have every reason to know why you're here." Inuyasha continued. Sesshomaru's eyes hardened as he stood up straighter, looming over Inuyasha, and Inuyasha growled in response to the unconscious intimidation act on Sesshomaru's part.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome said, ignoring her mate's silent signals for her to stay away and stepping up to the two, "Perhaps it would be best to simply tell us your reason for being here. If your reason presents a threat to the village, then Inuyasha needs to know."

"My reason will bring no threat to your family or your village." Sesshomaru said, backing down slightly and turning to face what was obviously the more cooperative of the duo. Out of his eye he watched two come running around the corner of the hut, practically falling on one another in their haste to stop. They looked little alike – one was almost entirely human looking, the only thing that signified her youkai heritage being a silver streak in her temple, while the other was clearly a hanyou, and furthermore, was _clearly_ Inuyasha's child. She looked almost exactly like him, except for the fact that she was female and, where Inuyasha's eyes were amber, this child had eyes of the most arresting electric blue he had ever seen.

'_Where did those come from?'_ He vaguely wondered as the girl froze, her eyes narrowing as she studied him intently.

"So, if you would please tell us why you're here…?" Kagome asked leadingly, seeing Sesshomaru's attention wandering to her children.

"Kohaku asked us to remain here while he fetched Rin." Sesshomaru said suddenly, watching out of the corner of his eye as the girl, who had remained unmoving since her eyes rested on him before, froze into a predatory stillness, her examination taking on a whole new level of scrutiny.

Inuyasha, too, froze into stillness. "Why," he growled low in his throat, "would he do that?"

Again, Kohaku opened his mouth to speak and again Sesshomaru cut him off, voice snapping through the air like a whip.

"Why did you tell me that you didn't know where Rin was?" Sesshomaru responded.

"You didn't need to know." Inuyasha shot back.

Sesshomaru moved, and in a blur of motion, Inuyasha was against a wall. "You had _no right_ to make that call." Sesshomaru seethed, his eyes narrowed in rage and his youki flowering up and out like a tidal wave. Sesshomaru opened his mouth, and what his intentions were he knew not, but a small growl was his only warning before something small and solid hit his back with a surprising amount of force.

"Let him go!" Kimi screamed. "You asshole let him go _now!_"

"Kimi!" Kagome screamed in the background.

"Kimi!" Inuyasha said, commanding his daughter to desist.

Kimi ignored them both and Sesshomaru felt small fangs sink into the silk of his haori as miniature claws tore at the sleeves and shoulders. Twisting around in an attempt to dislodge what he now considered to be a particularly vicious little _thing_ from his back, Sesshomaru grabbed Kimi and pulled her in front of him, wrapping his arms around her torso to secure her claws.

"Quiet!" He hissed to the squirming child. "I meant no harm to your father."

Kimi stopped struggling and jerked her had back to glare angrily into his eyes. "Liar!" She snarled. "I know you, _Uncle_. You tried to kill Otou when he was little, and Okaa when she was young. Aunt Rin loved you, and you turned your back on her for another woman!"

"You know _nothing_." Sesshomaru hissed.

"I know enough." Kimi shot back, then lowered her voice and said low, "You're not worthy of her."

"You're right, I'm not." Sesshomaru replied, "but I deserve to hear it from her lips."

Kimi studied him intently, and for a minute Sesshomaru thought himself to be mad. Why was he confessing this to a four year old? Surely she wasn't old enough to understand… But even as he watched, Kimi's eyes, those deep, sapphire eyes which seemed to be lit up from some internal light, flashed. In that split second, amber bubbles rose up from their depths, and broke the surface to cover the irises in deepest citrine.

Sesshomaru blinked in surprise and just like that, it was gone.

'_I **am** going mad…'_

"I want your word you won't hurt her." Kimi said, drawing him out of his reverie.

"My word." He agreed.

"She's bathing in the river, south of the Goshinkobu."

Putting the girl down, Sesshomaru took off, leaving his thoroughly confused companions behind.

It was hot outside, and Rin was very glad of the cool comfort the water afforded. Stripping down to the skin, she and Keiji played around for a little bit, she mostly holding him above the water and allowing him to kick at it with his chubby baby legs and squeal in delight.

'_Hanyou…'_ Sesshomaru's words to her last night in her dream had come back to haunt her time and again as she watched Keiji splash in the water, screaming happily the whole time.

'_That didn't feel like it was just a dream..'_ She thought absently as she placed the worn out little boy on a small blanket she had spread out under a nearby tree. The tree was huge and old, with limbs spreading far and wide over the area. Root protruded out from the ground, a testament to its age and strength, that not even the continuous flooding of rainy season could overwhelm it and make it flounder. The roots also created a secluded and shaded spot for her baby to lie in and nap as she bathed, Rin thought as she slipped out of her kimono and into the stream.

'_Am I really so fickle, that I trusted him so little?'_ She wondered to herself, then glanced back at her sleeping baby.

'_He deserves to know…'_ She thought to herself, and in that moment, she didn't know if she was referring to Sesshomaru or Keiji. Certainly Keiji would have questions as he grew, and she didn't want him to go haring off to his death should Sesshomaru reject him. And Sesshomaru deserved a chance to explain himself…no matter how much it hurt to hear it. He didn't have to know about Keiji until she knew his stance on hanyous, but he at least deserved to explain his actions.

'_I'll go after Keiji's weaned.'_ She decided. She had toyed with the idea periodically over the months, even while pregnant, when the loneliness was too great, of returning to Sesshomaru and hoping for the best… it had hurt unbearably to be without him, but the thought of what he had done and said to her, and what he might do to her unborn child had stayed her when nothing else would have.

Rin sighed, lathering up her body with the sweetly scented soap Kagome brought back from her time. _Weak._ It was weak to return to a man who used you and betrayed you with another woman; had their situations been reversed she could have had him executed on the spot, with no questions asked. But since she was a woman, she was expected to take it as a matter of course. _"Women are like flowers," _Jaken had once told her, when she had asked why Sesshomaru-sama would smell like so many females, _"and men are like bees; the flit from one to another giving nectar, so tht there can be more flowers. The flowers do not complain because this is how things are supposed to be." _

'_Well I don't accept that!' _Rin thought defiantly to herself. _'If **I** am expected to remain with one individual, should not he as well? Kagome and Inuyasha are content with one another, as do Miroku ad Sango. Inuyasha and Miroku do not accept other women into their beds and all are happier for it; why can I not have that happiness?' _

'_Not that you can really go back anyway.'_ A more cynical piece of her mind taunted. _'If you show up at his front door he is fully within rights to have you slain immediately.'_

Still, she would go and see what there was to see, and if she emerged alive, she and Keiji would both be better for it…

Taking a deep breath, Rin sunk off the water to rinse away the dirt.

At first he couldn't see her as anything more than a glimmer of movement underneath the water, but he could smell her sweet scent permeating the clearing. Another scent was mixed in, but he paid it no mind, focused solely on the scent of rainwater and the essential, vital scent he associated with Rin.

He descended to the ground, dispersing his kumo-san as his feet touched the ground and had to force himself to stop, rather than dive straight into the river after her. Instead he forced himself to stop and wait for her to emerge and see him.

No use finding his mate if he was just going to frighten her to death.

When she finally emerged from the river, she didn't see him straight away, which was okay with him, since it gave him time to study her. She surged upward from the river's shallows, illuminated in the afternoon light as water droplets sparkled around her frame. Her head was tilted back and her eyes were tightly closed as water ran in rivulets down her frame.

His eyes immediately flew to her ears, slightly pointed, no longer rounded like a humans. The second thing he noticed was the jade crescent on her forehead, marking her as a Western Lady.

A swell of pride rose in his chest at the sight of her; she was strong and healthy, a beautiful demoness of the highest caliber….

It was then that she turned, opening her eyes as she saw him. And it was then that everything went downhill.

Where he had expected her to react as a human would, had in fact braced himself for the shrill scream that would issue from her throat, the fear in her scent as she lunged either towards or away from him.

Of all the reactions he anticiped, the only one her received was the stark fear in her scent. Instead of screaming and lunging, she froze into utter stillness, her hands suspended halfway down her torso, her mouth partially open in a small gasp. The only thing that actually moved was her eyes, widening and rounding until the whites were visible the entire way around.

"Sesshomaru…" She breathed.

"Rin." He responded. In truth he felt unable to move, half believing that this was a cruel trick being played on him by his mind, and if her stirred now the delicate fantasy would shatter and he would be alone again.

Slowly, very slowly, she seemed to relax. Her arms unfroze and continued their descent towards her thighs, stopping just short of total relaxation. Her lungs seemed to unfreeze and she began breathing again. Her eyes were still wide in a half-panic though, and Sesshomaru wasn't fooled by her relaxed stance. Her muscles were still taut and ready for action should he make a single unsavory movement, and he knew she wouldn't hesitate to attack.

"How did you find me?" She asked, ever word, ever syllable, carefully measured and weighed before it left her lips.

"Rin…" He said his voice coming out rather rougher than he would have liked. Clearing his throat, he tried again. "Rin it's a very long story. Come out of the water and let's talk."

Slowly she edged out the water, her eyes never leaving him, her mind racing.

'_Oh Kami…Keiji. What if he hurts Keiji? What if he hurts my baby!' _Her mind was tinged with a red haze of panic as she tried frantically to keep from looking at Keiji, wanting to reassure herself that he was healthy and sleeping peacefully on his blanket, wanting to make sure he was alright.

That he wasn't dead.

Slowly, slowly, she edged out of the water and over to her yukata. Reaching down, she tore it aside and grabbed the sword hidden underneath, drawing it from the sheath and tossing it down as she moved to stand over Keiji. All of this was done in one smooth movement and she stood over Keiji, legs crouched and braced for battle, in a heartbeat as Sesshomaru surveyed her actions.

He had been surprised to say the least when she had thrown aside her kimono and drawn a sword. He had been even more surprised when, instead of lunging for _him,_ she lunged to the side, bracing herself over the trees roots.

'_What good will the position do her?'_ He wondered, _'That is the most defensively unsound position I've seen in a long time.'_ The look in her eyes, however, suggested that she had not chosen that position for its defensive capabilities.

It was then that he saw it - the small square of red blanket that lay behind her and between her splayed legs.

For one small point in time, Sesshomaru would have sworn that the world very simply tilted. He could find no other way to describe the way everything seemed to quite simply _stop._ His breath froze in his lungs and his heart seemed to pause before resuming its rhythm with a resounding _thud_. The wind died as the sound of his blood rushing through his ears overwhelmed all else.

There was a baby, no more than a few months old, laying behind her, sleeping peacefully as Rin stood over it, completely ready to kill.

'_Oh God…'_

"Rin…" He said, the word hitching in his throat as his head spun.

"Swear to me!" She screamed, her eyes wide and frightened as she faced him. "Swear to me you won't harm him!"

'_Rin…?'_

"I promise." Sesshomaru said, still shocked at the implications.

"Your _word." _She insisted.

"You have it." Sesshomaru growled, beginning to get annoyed. "Now sit down and talk to me." Stalking over to where her yukata he snatched it up and tossed it to her, aiming so it landed at her feet rather than on her.

To his consternation, she eyed him warily for a moment before planting her sword in the ground in front of her and snatching up the garment, hastily donning it before folding her legs beneath her and sinking to the ground. Sesshomaru was mollified by the show of trust, but noted that she remained in front of the child, hiding him from view.

"Rin, what happened?"

"After I saw you with…her," Rin said, the word sticking in her throat, "I left. I wandered aimlessly for a while, eventually coming to Inuyasha's village. I would have stayed here, but you were hunting me. I don't know I knew you were, but I did….and I thought you meant to hurt me as well.

"Inuyasha thought that you would certainly come looking here, so we left and he took me someplace else, where he knew I would be safe."

"The demon exterminator's village." Sesshomaru injected, and Rin looked up in surprise.

"How did you-" She started, eyes narrowing in suspicion, but Sesshomaru cut her off.

"That's not important right now." He said as he sat down across from her. He wanted to get to the heart of the matter, and get this sorted out so they could move on with their lives. "Rin, why did you not return to the fortress?"

"I…I was afraid." She said, eyes darkening in remembrance. "The things you said…they were terrible. And…I was afraid they were true. You'd been with so many others, how was I to know weather I was another toy for you or not? And then when you said…those things, it all fell into place. So I left."

"But why did you not _come back?_" Sesshomaru persisted. "I looked for you, everywhere I could think of. We followed you for nearly two moons before we lost your trail up North. Eventually I went to Inuyasha's village, thinking you would be there, but Inuyasha told me that you had never come."

"At first I didn't return because I was afraid for myself." Rin said. "I could feel you perusing me, and I was shocked at what you had done…I thought that you loved me…" Rin broke off, staring at the ground as red suffused her cheeks.

Keiji chose that moment to wake from his nap and started fussing behind her. Sensing no malice or ill-will from Sesshomaru, Rin turned and picked up her son, wishing there was an easier way to do things. Keiji however, seemed to be content to be held, and started dozing off again almost immediately.

"But then.." Rin stopped again, emotions choking her, and cleared her throat before continuing. "Then I found out I was pregnant and things were no longer about me. I knew how you felt about hanyous – I watched you peruse Inuyasha time and again over the years, and you didn't stop until you had to in order to defeat Naraku. Even now the two of you can't be near one another without fighting. I had thought," She paused, gathering her courage, "that you might hurt Keiji as well, because he was a hanyou…"

She trailed off, watching Keiji as he slept peacefully in her arms, content in the knowledge that she was his mother and would not place him in harm's way.

'_But I have baby,'_ She thought sadly. _'I don't know what to do anymore…all I can do is hope I'm right.'_

"Rin." Sesshomaru said, and when she looked up, he was no longer looking at her, but at the ground a little ways off from her. "That was not me you saw. Alina…her general, Kenji, is a shape-shifter. She used him to try and frighten you away, hoping I would accept her."

Rin looked up, startled, staring at him with wide, hopeful eyes. _'Please…'_

"In demon society, it is..." Sesshomaru paused, trying to find words. Matters of the heart was not his usual playing ground, and he stumbled in an effort to appeal to a woman who was ruled by hers. "Perfectly acceptable to court a mate, and acceptable to try and fend of competition. That is what she was doing with you. Not just then, but what you saw before that, it was her planting doubts in your mind, and preying off of them."

"How do you know-" Rin started, but Seshomaru cut her off.

"What she did? Because when she…exploited Kenji's abilities that day, to the point of having him threaten you, she overstepped her bounds." Sesshomaru held up a clawed hand to stay the words he knew she would speak. "It is acceptable to interfere with a courting couple, but once they are actually _mated_, one must desist. She did not. When you ran by Atoki that day, crying, he followed your tears and saw them. He captured them, and brought them to me, and together we found out what they had been doing."

"Rin.." He took a deep breath, gathering himself, trying to keep at bay the guilt he felt. "Rin..I'm _sorry._ I swore to protect you, to keep you from harm, to keep you safe and happy and I…I _failed._"

"Sesshomaru…" Rin's eyes welled up with tears and she had to fight not to sob, "There's nothing to forgive. I should have trusted you more, and I didn't. For that I also apologize…"

"You had cause to be upset." Sesshomaru said, trying to keep his tone smooth and analytical. His mate had forgiven him! He could feel their bond opening up once more, and her relief flowed through to him, gave him the courage to speak freely with her. "I know I have had a hard time accepting that I could love a human…but I do. And I know you have know my attitudes towards hanyous, so I cannot fault you your caution."

Rin opened her mouth to speak and he cut her off once more.

"I only wish that the past can be undone. However, it cannot, and…I will respect your wishes if you desire to dissolve the relationship. I have not proven myself as a mate to you, and I have little to offer in the way of compensation for your pain except my word that I _do_ love you, and that I can accept our children, even as hanyous, and will love them no less for it."

"I'm sorry too." Rin said, the tears she had been fighting for the past few minutes overflowing and streaming silently down her cheeks. "I would have come back, was going to once Keiji was weaned and I was sure I could leave him alone. It…it _hurt,_ more than I can possibly explain, to be without you, and I don't want to do that ever again." She took a deep breath. "No, I don't want to dissolve the relationship…I love you." She said, the very last words coming out in a strangled whisper. In her arms Keiji whimpered, and when she looked down at him, big amber eyes stared back up at her in worry as a small fist reached up and grasped onto the edge of her kimono.

"I love you too Rin." Sesshomaru said, the weight on his chest lifting as he said the words. "Please…come home."

Tears still streaming down her cheeks, Rin laughed. It was a small, giddy sound, full of relief and a sort of desperate hope. Things were not perfect between them, and they would not be for a long time. They had much ground to make up for, and a lot of time lost to them. But still….they had a beginning, and strength, and a shared love.

And that was enough. They would have to work, but it could be done, and both of them would come out stronger for it.

"I will." She said, smiling at her mate. "I will come home. But first…come meet your son."

And to put it quite simply…._The End_.

* * *

br>

br>

A/N: All that's left is the epilogue which will be out in a few days….


	14. Epilouge

_EPILOUGE – One Year Later_

It was raining again.

Sesshomaru stood at the window, which was open to reveal the peaceful night and the warm summer rain which was carried on a clean-smelling breeze past the window of his son's room.

His son…he still had a hard time accepting that he had helped create something as small and precious as the tiny little boy sleeping against his shoulder now. Granted, he was a little over a year old, so he wasn't _nearly_ as small as he had been but…

Sesshomaru sighed, taking in the scent of pines and rain. After he had found Rin, and convinced her – then Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, _and_ Miroku that he wasn't going to hurt her – the two of them had returned to the fortress. Needless to say, everyone had been nothing short of shocked to see that they had a baby in tow, and Sakura and Ino had nearly trampled people to see him first (with Lei not very far behind, though he staunchly stood by his story that he was "just looking out for his sisters"). Keiji had, understandably enough, been not the least bit happy to be someplace completely unfamiliar, with new faces and smells but for the most part as long as his mother was near, he was okay.

But if she left scent range…

Not that Sesshomaru himself had been particularly trusted by the infant at first. Granted, he had _smelled_ similar to his son – and his mother sometimes – but it had taken a lot cuddling and him feeding his son himself with a "bottle" and Rin being nearby to reaffirm the bond before his son had stopped fussing every time Rin left them alone. But he had, and it had been more than worth it.

Now that he was considered "pack" to his son, Keiji's eyes would light up for him whenever he walked in the room just as they did for his mother…and just as his mother's did for her mate. Sesshomaru stared down at the boy sleeping against him when he nuzzled closer as the breeze hit him. Closing the window and turning away, Sesshomaru set his son back in the crib they used for him.

He was strong, Sesshomaru thought as the boy curled over on his side, his downy hair shining cool silver in the moonlight. He had started walking a few weeks ago, and saying words beyond the instinctive Inu-youkai language before that. Most of it was still baby babble, but he and Rin were able to sort a few names and syllables here and there. Included in his repertoire were okaa and otou (or "'Tou!") his first and second words respectively and quickly following were Lei, Sakura, Ino and Atoki. Or, rather, 'Ei, 'Akura, 'No and 'Toki. Lei had quickly taught him the trick of clicking his fangs together with his mouth open, while simultaneously nodding his head, much to Rin's consternation. Lei however, had found the whole thing great fun and the two of them would sit there and do it for quite some time….usually when Rin was in the room, just to watch her fume.

Sesshomaru chuckled to himself, walking out of the room and sliding the shoji door shut behind him.

Rin for her part, had resumed her responsibilities as Lady of the House, only now she was Lady of the Western Lands as well, and had resumed weapon and combat training with Atoki as well. Sesshomaru chuckled to himself. Of course, she would have to stop that pretty soon…

He had received word a few months ago that Lady Alina had given birth to her first child, a little girl Kenji named Yasumi, and that he would be sending a envoy of a dozen soldiers to the West soon as permanent recruits and a show of ongoing peaceful relations between their provinces.

Of course, Sesshomaru would be sending a few soldiers as well, as a show of _his_ good faith as well. Not that he was particularly happy about it.

He had also been notified that Shukumei and Raidon were officially mated as of a few weeks ago with his mother's whole-hearted blessing just before she passed on.

Sesshomaru shook his head wryly as he slid open the door to his chambers. A Lord and a Laundry Maid….who would've thought? Not that he didn't wish them the best of luck; he was happy that Shukumei had finally found a place to belong. He could only too well recall a young girl's frightened eyes as she stared up at him apprehensively and awaited him to decide her fate. Though she had grown up and been healthy in his household, he had known for a very long time that she had never felt as if she belonged there, and had never truly gotten over the trauma the death of her herd had caused. If his father's old friend could bring her a measure of peace, and she bring him one as well, he would be glad for the both of them.

As for himself, Sesshomaru often found that since Rin had returned to the castle, he had been more content then he could remember being in a very, very long time. Things were still not perfect between himself and his mate; they had occasional clashes, personality and opinion differences, but for the most part, things ran fairly smoothly. She would still make sure he ate and would come by when paperwork got annoying. And as often as not he would find Lei, Ino and Sakura with her and Keiji by the fireside in the evenings; Rin reading or going over a list, Lei practicing with his boken in a corner and Ino and Sakura keeping Keiji amused and _not_ clicking his teeth. He couldn't stop the warmth that spread in his chest when he walked in on scenes like that and Keiji would see him and start burbling happily and Ino, Sakura and Lei would call of wave hello, and Rin... Rin would look up at him and smile, all of the love and joy in the world shining out of her beautiful cinnamon eyes.

Sesshomaru lifted up the covers on the futon and slid in between the blankets, yawning. In her sleep, Rin scooted a little closer and Sesshomaru twined his arm around her ever-expanding middle obligingly, feeling the gentle shifting movement beneath his palm as the unborn baby kicked.

'_Finally,'_ he thought to himself, nuzzling into his mates neck, taking in her sweet scent and the deep forest ponds smell that accompanied it. _'She is finally where she belongs. And I…I am where I belong too.'_

And with that last thought, he drifted off to sleep as the rain pattered gently against the window.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, weather with thoughts, ideas, comments or even just an encouraging word. It meant the world to me!

To answer some questions I've ben receiving... Will there be a sequel? Maybe. I've been working on his story for a year now, and I don't know hoe egar I am to jump right on into another chapter fic, which promises to give me more hell than this one did. I have other ideas I want to explore, and focusing soely on another monster fic will undoubtedly hinder that.

Monster fic? Yes, even though it was only 13 chapters, this fic equaled out to be a total of 183 pages, with each chapter coming out to approxiametly 15 pages, give or take a few. With a full-time job where I'm on call 24 hours a day, every day (yes, that means holidays too) it was not an easy task. I do however have plans for several one-shots, or self-contained, multi-part fics. I don't like cliffhngers anymore than most of us, but I do try to leave one with a sense of anticipation.

I currently have five fics I'm working on, and three of them will deffinietly be posted here, so be looking for them!


End file.
